El Harem de Honoka Kousaka
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tus mejores amigas se enamoran de ti? Honoka se enterará de esto y tratará de sobrevivir.
1. El comienzo de todo

ADVERTENCIA. Este fanfic es hecho solo con fines de entretenimiento. Todos los derechos a Sunrise y a Lantis.

**POV Honoka**

Recién salía de la clase de Matemáticas, está ya me tenía harta, yo sé que era mala en mate desde que estaba en la primaria, pero estas matemáticas de preparatoria eran mucho peores. ¡Como extraño la escuela!

Bueno, lo único que me alegraba eran las prácticas y ensayos del grupo. Para los que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Honoka Kousaka, estudiante de segundo año de la Preparatoria Femenina Otonokizaka, Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y también, líder del Grupo de Idols Escolares, μ's.

Ahora mismo me dirigía al salón del grupo, al parecer Eli-chan nos diría algo muy importante sobre alguna actividad que realizaremos, no sé exactamente qué quiso decir, pero suena algo emocionante.

Voy entrando al salón y para mi sorpresa me encuentro sola, al parecer llegué temprano y al revisar mi celular… ¡LLEGUÉ MEDIA HORA ANTES! Y ahora, ¿Qué haré? Ninguna de mis amigas vendrá ahora. Kotori-chan me dijo que iba con una maestra y Umi-chan iba a hablar con unas muchachas del club de Kendo.

Por mientras las demás llegan, haré algo productivo por primera vez en mi vida. Tomé el libro de inglés para estudiar un poco. ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! ¡Podré aprobar el examen con una excelente nota, como Kotori-chan y Umi-chan! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

.

.

.

No recuerdo cuando fue que me quedé dormida, pero es que ese libro de inglés es tan aburrido.

-Honoka - escuché un pequeño sonido, al parecer alguien me llamaba, pero pensé que era mi imaginación.

\- Honoka-chan - volví a escuchar mi nombre, pero de nuevo no le presté atención.

\- ¡HONOKA KOUSAKA! - alguien gritó en mi oído y provocó que saltará del asiento y caí al suelo.

\- ¡Ai! – me sobé mi pobre trasero por el golpe que me dí.

\- Siento haberte gritado Honoka, pero era la única manera de despertarte - me dijo Eli-chan.

\- N-No te preocupes Eli-chan, siento haberme dormido - le respondí un tanto apenada.

\- Honoka, ¿Por qué estabas dormida aquí en el salón? - me preguntó Umi-chan.

\- B-Bueno, al parecer llegué algo temprano de clases y como Eli-chan dijo que nos iba a dar un aviso pues llegué rápido al salón, pero como no había nadie me quedé dormida jeje – dijo con bastante vergüenza.

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso Honoka - me dijo Nico-chan con algo de frialdad.

\- ¡Nico-chan, yo no soy así siempre! – le respondí a la peli negra.

\- Sí claro, y Nozomi está en forma – dijo Nico-chan.

Notamos como la peli morada quedaba mirando a Nico-chan, ella bien sabe que a Nozomi-chan no se le deben decir esas cosas.

-Nicocchi, ¿acaso quieres que te dé un poco de washi washi? - dijo la peli morada moviendo sus manos de forma amenazadora hacia el pecho de la peli negra, pero me sorprendió que Nico-chan corrió hasta quedar detrás de mí.

\- ¿Crees que esconderte te ayudará a evitar el castigo? - dijo Nozomi-chan mientras se acercaba hacia nosotras. ¡Maldición Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan me lo hará a mí también por tu culpa!

\- Espera Honoka, podemos salir de esta con un truco. – No entendí nada de que Nico-chan me quiso decir, pero de repente se acercó a mi oído y con voz algo fuerte me dijo.

\- Verás Honoka, Nozomi en realidad te… - Nico-chan no terminó de hablar porque mi amiga peli morada la interrumpió.

\- ¡Muy bien Nicocchi, tú ganas, ya no habrá más washi washi! – respondió Nozomi-chan casi gritando, por alguna razón tenía la cara algo roja y se notaba bastante nerviosa, eso es muy raro en ella. ¿Qué habrá querido decirme Nico-chan hace un momento?

\- B-Bueno, lo que quiero contarles es sobre un asunto que se los iba a comunicar ayer, pero ya era muy tarde y decidí mejor avisarles hoy – comenzó a decirnos la rubia – Va a haber un concurso de trajes de baño en Akihabara, del cual solo participan grupos de Idols Escolares, y creo que a μ's le vendría bien participar.

Todas nos sorprendimos, especialmente yo. Eli-chan tenía razón, ganar un concurso como estos le daría a μ's más popularidad, pero sé de alguien que no le agradará mucho esta idea.

-Que vergonzoso - exclamó Umi-chan, quien se fue a un rincón del salón en su típica pose en la que esconde su cabeza en sus piernas.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, no miro tan malo esta idea, además nos daría más popularidad, y si obtenemos más popularidad tendremos más chances de ganar el Love Live - le exclamé a mi amiga peli azul.

\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad Honoka? – me respondió Umi-chan.

\- ¿Entender qué?

\- ¡Si hacemos esto posiblemente cuando terminemos, los diarios anunciarían a las ganadoras y saldríamos en las portadas de los diarios de Akihabara, mostrarían nuestras fotos en bikinis y todo el mundo miraría eso, y después de eso cuando te miren en la calle posiblemente digan, "¿Qué esa no es la chica que sale en bikini?", o, "¿Son Idols Escolares o exhibicionistas?" – terminó de dar su discurso. Umi-chan, enserio algunas veces llegas a ser muy exagerada.

\- Umi, si no quieres hacerlo entonces no deberías participar – nos dijo la rubia.

\- Pero si falta alguna de nosotras, ¿no nos descalificarán o algo? – preguntó Hanayo-chan.

\- De hecho, solo van a participar dos representantes de cada grupo – terminó de decir Eli-chan.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunté.

\- Así es Honoka, hay que decidir quién va a participar en el concurso.

\- En ese caso deberían participar las que mejor cuerpo tengan, así como Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan. – propuso Rin-chan.

\- Tienes razón Rin-chan, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan tiene los mejores cuerpos de todas nosotras, de seguro que con ellas el concurso y el premio ya es nuestro. – dije. Además, tenía razón, ambas chicas de tercero eran hermosas, de seguro que con ellas ya ganamos todo.

\- De hecho, Honoka, Elicchi y yo decidimos no participar – nos dijo Nozomi-chan. ¿¡Es broma!? ¡Díganme que es una broma!

\- ¡P-P-Pero! ¿Q-Quienes van a participar? – pregunté algo angustiada. Sin Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan no tenemos tantas posibilidades.

\- Descubrimos que, si participamos, daremos una mala imagen del grupo. – dijo Nozomi-chan.

No entiendo nada de lo que hablan. ¡No! Espera, ya entendí.

-Lo que queremos decir es que algunas de ustedes tendrán que participar. Recuerden que es en pareja, por lo que hay que decidir ahora. - ¡Guau Eli-chan, eres tan lista!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero entrar! – dije algo emocionada, de acuerdo, muy emocionada.

\- Muy bien Honoka, de hecho, te iba a proponer que entraras – me comentó Eli-chan.

\- ¿Y eso? – pregunté.

\- Bueno, creo que tienes un buen cuerpo, aunque tus pechos no sean tan grandes, creo que son de un buen tamaño, tienes buenas caderas y una condición atlética – soy yo o Eli-chan está muy sonrojada tras decir eso. Esperen, creo que yo también estoy así por el comentario por la rubia, no aguanté más y salté a abrazarla.

\- Eli-chan, nadie me había dicho cosas tan bonitas en mi vida – Me aferré a su cuello no queriéndola soltar, pero logré notar como su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Por qué será? ¿Está enferma?

\- H-Honoka… - escuché a Eli-chan, quien noté lo nerviosa que estaba. - ¿P-Puedes despegarte un poco, ¿por favor?

\- Está bien – me separé de Eli-chan, quien suspiraba.

\- Pero bueno, si nadie tiene objeción sobre que Honoka entre…

\- ¡Espera Eli-chan! – interrumpí a la rubia, tal vez no recordaba que olvidaba algo – no se supone que son dos las que tienen que entrar, ¿Quién entrará conmigo?

\- Tienes razón Honoka-chan – decía Hanayo-chan – alguien más debería entrar contigo.

\- Es cierto – tomaba la palabra la peli morada – Hanayo-chan, ¿Por qué no entras tú?

\- ¿Y-Yo?

\- Sí, de hecho – notamos como Nozomi-chan se colocaba detrás de Hanayo-chan, ya sabíamos que iba a pasar. ¡Buena suerte Hanayo-chan!

\- Tienes con que competir – la chica de tercero comenzaba a mover sus manos directo a los pechos de mi amiga – los tuyos son los más grandes de las de primero.

Nozomi-chan comenzó a agarrar y apachurrar los pechos de Hanayo-chan haciéndola gritar su "Que alguien me ayude". Como escena cómica, en una de las esquinas de la sala del club pusimos una foto de la chica de primero y prendimos unas velas rezando por ella.

\- ¡Dioses, guíen a Hanayo a un lugar mejor! – decía Nico-chan.

\- ¡Buen viaje Hanayo-chan! – rezaba en nombre de mi amiga come arroz.

\- ¡Te extrañaré Kayo-chin! – lloraba Rin-chan.

\- ¡Oigan, no me he muerto! – nos gritaba la chica de cabello rubio oscuro - ¡Alguien que me ayude! – notamos que Nozomi-chan aún seguía apretando sus pechos, ahora que lo noto, Hanayo-chan tiene pechos de gran tamaño, solo le ganan Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan. ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué me ando fijando en eso? ¡Concéntrate Kousaka!

\- Bueno Honoka-chan – me habló Kotori-chan - ¿estará bien si entro contigo?

\- ¿Eh? – me sorprendió algo que Kotori-chan quisiera entrar - ¿segura? Creí que estas actividades no te gustaban.

\- N-N-No es que no me gusten – habló con algo de… ¿nervios? – s-solo que estoy contigo, no me daría nada de pena como a Umi-chan.

¡No! Kotori-chan, no digas eso enfrente de Umi-chan, podría enojarse o peor… nos puede matar.

-T-Tonterías – Umi-chan comenzaba a hablar – Honoka.

\- S-sí – respondí con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Si quieres, yo… - noté como su rostro se tornaba color carmesí, ¡Umi-chan, así te ves muy linda! - … podría entrar contigo a ese concurso.

Sentía que encima de mi cabeza salían los típicos tres puntos que he visto en muchas series de anime. ¡No entiendo nada! Primero Umi-chan dijo que daba mucha vergüenza andarse "exhibiendo" en este concurso, pero ahora quiere salir conmigo en esto.

-P-Pero Umi-chan, tú dijiste que… - la peli azul no me dejó terminar.

\- S-Se lo que dije – habló – p-pero viendo el valor que agarraste, creo que me dio algo de valor para poder competir y deseo más que nada que sea contigo.

¿Soy yo o eso se sintió como una declaración? Creo que mi cara esta roja por las palabras dichas por mi mejor amiga, ahora el problema es que aparte de quitarme este color carmesí de la cara, debo elegir con quien entrar.

\- ¡Honoka-chan! ¡Honoka-chan! – me llamaban de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rin-chan?

\- ¿Puedo entrar contigo-nya? – me preguntó muy entusiasmada Rin.

\- Rin-chan, pero yo… - antes de terminar, Kotori-chan habló.

\- ¡Honoka-chan! – llamó mi atención – Sabes que tú y yo tenemos una gran compatibilidad, por lo tanto, creo que ambas podemos traer ese título al club.

\- Tienes razón Kotori… - antes de terminar me volvieron a interrumpir.

\- ¡Córtale mi chava! – gritaba Hanayo-chan – Honoka-chan debe entrar con alguien que sepa de estos concursos, y veo que soy la que más sabe.

\- ¡Óigame no! – interrumpió Nico-chan – Hanayo, sabes que solo eres una principiante, la única que sabe más de Idols aquí soy yo, así que soy la indicada para entrar con Honoka.

\- Lo siento Nicocchi, pero tú no entrarás con Honoka-chan – dijo la peli morada.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo algo enojada mi Senpai peli negra.

\- Podemos decir que no tienes los suficientes "atributos" para entrar – mencionó Nozomi. Me pregunto por qué hizo énfasis de coma en atributos… ¡Esperen! Ya entendí, Nozomi-chan quiso decir que…

\- Nozomi-chan, ¿quieres decir que Nico-chan no tiene mucho pecho? - ¡Guau Rin-chan! Me quitaste las palabras de la mente.

\- Pues sabes que Rin – habló con algo de enojo Nico-chan – tú no tienes tanto pecho que digamos para que me critiques.

\- ¡Eh! Eso no es… - antes de terminar la frase, la peli naranja se revisó el pecho – tienes razón-nya – esto lo dijo con un aura de depresión, se debe sentir mal no tener tanto pecho, me alegro de tenerlos algo grandes.

\- Si no somos nosotras con Elicchi, la que nos sigue con la "delantera" más grande sería… ¿Hanayo-chan?

\- ¡Eh! ¿Y-Yo? – se señaló la rubia oscura.

\- ¡Tienes razón Nozomi-chan! – Dijo Rin-chan – Kayo-chin tiene los pechos más grandes, deberías entrar.

\- P-Pues… no lo sé. Honoka-chan, ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó mi amiga.

\- Y-Yo no tengo problemas.

\- Además – añadió Nozomi-chan – si seguimos así, la que sigue de Hanayo-chan seria… ¿Kotori-chan?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Eso es! Kotori podría participar con Honoka.

\- ¿Están seguras? - al parecer mi amiga peli gris no estaba muy convencida.

\- ¡Kotori-chan! – llamé su atención – no tienes de que preocuparte, no importa quién sea que entre conmigo, quiero pasarla bien y que logremos ganar.

Las chicas al parecer callaron, será que dije algo tonto, creo que la regué. Entonces noté como Kotori-chan se acercó a mí.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces entraré contigo – me dijo mi amiga.

\- Bien – dijo Eli-chan, no sé si soy yo, pero noté algo de frialdad en su voz – Con eso finalizamos hoy.

\- Bien – dijimos todas. Cuando estábamos todas marchándonos, Eli-chan me detuvo.

\- Honoka – me dijo - ¿podemos hablar un rato?

\- S-Sí, está bien – la voz de Eli-chan volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez a un tono más tímido, que debo de admitir, me gustó.

Nos dirigimos a una de las aulas de la escuela, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que Eli-chan me querrá decir. Cuando llegamos al aula, no solo estábamos nosotras dos.

-Honoka – me llamó la rusa - ¿alguna vez has sentido algo especial por alguien?

\- ¿Algo especial por alguien? – no entendía muy bien su pregunta - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que, si alguna vez has querido a alguien, pero no como amiga, sino, como algo más.

\- ¿Cómo algo más? – me puse a pensar en lo que Eli-chan me dijo – sí, me ha pasado.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – me preguntó repentinamente.

\- Sí, con Umi-chan y Kotori-chan. Las considero más que mis amigas, son mis mejores amigas.

\- Creo que no me estás entendiendo.

\- Es cierto. De hecho, tengo 8 mejores amigas que son ustedes, μ's es un grupo de mejores amigas en busca de un mismo sueño.

\- ¿Amigas?

\- Sí, a todas las quiero como mis mejores amigas.

**POV Normal.**

\- Y… ¿no sientes algo más por alguna de nosotras? – preguntó una temblorosa Eli.

\- ¿Algo más? – la líder lo pensó – no sé a qué te refieres.

\- M-Me refiero a… - Eli dudo en hacer lo que iba a hacer, podría perder de una sola vez su amistad con Honoka, pero está era la única oportunidad de poder demostrarle a ella lo que sentía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- P-Pues… - ese momento fue interrumpido por alguien abriendo la puerta de par en par y era la última persona que quería que estuviese ahí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Nozomi-chan? – preguntó Honoka al ver su amiga.

\- Eso iba a preguntar yo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Nozomi? – preguntó Eli algo enojada por haber sido interrumpida en el mejor momento.

\- Me extrañó mucho que te llevaras a Honoka-chan de la nada.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó la peli jengibre.

\- Sí – habló Nozomi.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre? – Honoka comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa cuando vio como Nozomi se le acercaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, tanto que se empezó a sonrojar.

\- Honoka-chan – la peli morada tomó el rostro de su líder con ambas manos – yo siempre, te he…

\- ¡Córtale mi chava! – apareció Rin de sepa donde separando a Nozomi de Honoka.

\- ¿Rin-chan?

\- La misma en persona.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Eli.

\- No lo sé, tu dime.

\- ¡Rin-chan! – al lugar entraron las demás musas.

\- Chicas, ¿no se supone que ya se habían ido? – preguntó la líder del grupo.

\- Sí – dijeron las demás con naturalidad.

\- Por alguna razón, tengo miedo.

\- Dime Honoka-chan – habló Kotori - ¿Quién de nosotras de te gusta?

\- ¿Gusta? – Honoka no entendía nada.

\- Kotori, Honoka no va a entender si solo le dices así.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – la paciencia de Honoka estaba llegando a su límite.

\- Honoka – habló Umi – y-yo siempre…

La peli azul fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó el sonido de un beso por toda el aula, cosa que hizo callar a medio mundo y a Raymundo.

_¿Quién fue la del beso?_

_¿Con quién se quedará Honoka?_

_¿Qué pasará con las musas?_

_¿Por qué estás leyendo esto como narrador?_

_¿Cuánto es 1000-7?_

_¿Quién carajo es Raymundo?_

_XD_


	2. Sorpresa

**¡Hola, mis queridos Love Livers! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic un poco inusual, pero a la vez divertido de Honoka y su harem de 8 chicas.**

**Aunque tal vez meta más XD.**

**Estaré varios días fuera, así que varias historias tendrán actualizaciones para que las disfruten antes de volver a actualizar.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

_Fujisaki Naoko__. __**Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, descuida, no voy a descontinuar esta historia, así que tenemos mucho harem para rato. Hanayo, jeje, es una loquilla, y verás en estos capítulos como se convierte en alguien completamente diferente a como la conocemos.**_

_nadaoriginal. __**Así es, voy a continuar está historia, tal vez me tarde, pero no la voy a descontinuar. Mira, el one-shot de "Comenzando de nuevo" estoy pensando en darle una continuación en versión de historia, no sé cuánto tarde, pero esa historia estará presente. Lo de Tsubasa no te lo responderé ya que tendrás que esperar. Pero que te quede esto grabado, hay una probabilidad de un 80% de que se una al Harem de Honoka. Solo espera y gracias por seguir mi fic.**_

**Pero bueno, no vinieron a escucharme a mí, sino a ver qué le pasa a nuestra líder favorita. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Contenido Zukulento.**

**¡Vamos con los chistes… digo, vamos con el capítulo!**

\- ¿Qué? – las musas quedaron calladas al ver como su querida líder era besada por una de sus compañeras.

\- ¿Q-Que hiciste Kayo-chin? – habló Rin en completo shock al ver como su mejor amiga había besado a Honoka.

\- S-Solo le di un beso a Honoka-chan.

\- E-Eso ya lo sabemos Hanayo.

\- Entonces ¿para qué preguntan?

\- H-Hanayo-chan – se escuchó la tímida voz de Honoka, quien solo se tapaba la boca bastante sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Honoka-chan? – habló la rubio oscuro.

\- ¿P-Por qué hiciste…? – antes de que Honoka terminara la pregunta, se escuchaban varios pasos llegando al lugar.

\- ¿Están aquí chicas? – dos personas ingresaron al aula.

\- ¿Maki-chan? ¿Nico-chan?

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Pregúntaselo a Hanayo – habló Umi con voz fría.

\- ¿Eh? – Maki solo miró a su amiga y luego observó a Honoka quien se veía muy roja, mucho más que su cabello.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Hanayo? – preguntó la peli negra.

\- Solo besé a Honoka-chan, no es la gran cosa.

\- Bueno, nunca se pierde nada… ¡¿QUEEEE?!

\- ¡¿Cómo que besaste a Honoka?!

\- No es nada del otro mundo.

\- ¿Así? – Maki se acercó a Honoka y la tomó de la camiseta para sorpresa de todas – veamos si es cierto.

\- ¿Q-Que vas a hacer Maki-chan? – dijo Honoka con bastante temor de lo que iba a pasar.

\- C-Cállate – la distancia entre ambas se acortó cuando Maki juntó sus labios con los de su Senpai, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Honoka.

\- ¡Suficiente! – exclamó Eli quien separó a Maki de Honoka.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Eli?!

\- Ya deja de molestar a Honoka.

\- ¡¿Yo la molesto?! – respondió la peli roja – Veo que solo estás celosa de que ya la besé.

\- Solo eres una primeriza – habló la rubia con arrogancia – apuesto que Honoka disfrutaría más un beso de alguien mayor y quien más que su bella, talentosa y popular Senpai.

\- ¡Entonces yo lo haré! – exclamó Nozomi y se lanzó a besar a su Kouhai quien fue tomada de sorpresa.

\- ¡Nozomi! – exclamó Eli al ver a su mejor amiga besando a Honoka.

\- ¡No…zo…mi…chan? – Honoka trataba de hablar, pero los labios de la peli morada no la dejaban. Sintió como la lengua de Nozomi entraba en su boca, lo cual provocaba un poco de calor al momento.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente! – dijeron las demás y separaron a Nozomi de Honoka, quien respiraba profundamente.

\- Solo están celosas porque no saben cómo besar – habló la peli morada.

\- ¡E-Eso no es cierto!

\- Levanten la mano quien de ustedes ya ha besado a alguien – tal como Nozomi lo predijo, ninguna de las musas levantó la mano.

\- P-Pero no significa que no sepamos besar – habló Umi tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

\- Por favor Umi-chan, no eres como la más indicada para hablar.

\- En eso tiene razón – dijo Nico – Umi no soportaría una escena de beso, me sorprende que no se haya desmayado.

\- ¡N-No es cierto! – la peli azul miró a Honoka – Y-Ya verán…

\- ¿U-Umi-chan? – Honoka miraba a su amiga de infancia acercarse a ella y de la nada le dio un cálido beso, cosa que relajó a Honoka un poco ya que había sido cansada por el beso de Nozomi.

\- Lo ven – dijo Umi una vez separándose de Honoka – L-Lo hice.

\- ¡Voy yo también-nya! – exclamó Rin dirigiéndose hacia Honoka.

\- Por favor no Rin-chan – exclamó Honoka con algo de cansancio, pero sus suplicas fueron ignoradas cuando la peli naranja besó sus labios. Algo en que destacó Rin, fue que lamia los labios de la peli jengibre y después lamio su mejilla como si de un gato se tratara.

\- ¡Yo voy ganando-nya! – exclamó Rin bastante orgullosa.

\- Rin-chan es buena.

\- Eso no es nada – habló Nico – les enseñaré como la gran Idol Nico Yazawa besa de la manera correcta.

\- A ver súper Idol, muéstranos tus dotes especiales – habló Maki con sarcasmo.

\- Solo mira y llora cabeza de tomate.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas cabeza de tomate?!

Honoka ya presenciando que iba a pasar, trató de suplicar con la poca resistencia que le quedaba, pero nada frenaba a Nico quien juntó sus labios con los de la oji azul. Nico fue igual de atrevida que Nozomi solo que después comenzó una lucha de lenguas junto con la de Honoka, lo que provocó que saliera un pequeño gemido de parte de la líder.

\- ¿Lo ven? – exclamó la oji carmín – así se besa.

\- Nico-chan, eres una pervertida – exclamaron Hanayo y Rin al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡No quiero escuchar eso de ustedes!

\- ¿Saben? Creo que el beso de un pajarito ayudará a Honoka a sentirse mejor – habló Kotori mientras se acercaba a Honoka, quien ya se nos desmayaba de lo cansada que estaba, en especial sus pulmones.

\- Ko..to..ri-chan – susurró Honoka.

\- ¡Suficiente! – dijo Eli alejando a su Kouhai peli gris de su líder.

\- ¿Celosa Eli-chan?

\- Verán cómo se besa de verdad – la rubia se iba a dirigir a Honoka cuando notaron como la peli jengibre no respondía - ¿Honoka?

\- Honoka / -chan – las demás llamaron a la chica, quien no respondía.

\- Honoka – Eli se acercó a Honoka y notó que estaba dormida - ¡No mamen! Está desmayada.

\- ¿Desmayada? – preguntaron las demás musas.

\- ¡Reaccionen!

\- ¿Llamo a la policía?

\- ¿Le hablo al 911?

\- ¿Llamo a Los Caballeros del Zodiaco?

\- R-Rin – las demás miraron a la peli naranja quien no entendía porque las demás la miraban así.

\- ¿Tu eres del signo de Escorpio?

\- Sí, Milo de Escorpio-nya.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas.

\- Eli-chan ¿Qué hace…? – Kotori no terminó la frase ya que notó como la rubia y la peli jengibre no se encontraban en el aula.

\- ¿A dónde fueron?

\- Déjenme ver – dijo Nozomi quien miró por un momento sus cartas y solo terminó por decir – están en la enfermería.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Mis cartas no me fallan.

\- Das miedo Nozomi.

\- Nicocchi ¿quieres castigo?

\- ¡NO! – la peli negra se tapó el pecho.

\- No tienes tanto que tapar enana – dijo Maki.

\- C-Cállate… ¡¿A quién llamas enana, cabeza de tomate?

\- ¿Y tú a quien llamas cabeza de tomate?

\- Chicas.

\- ¡Tu cállate Nozomi!

\- Eso no es manera de hablarle a su amiga, además las dos se ganaron un castigo.

\- Ya valieron – susurró Rin a Hanayo.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Qué opinas Umi-chan? – ahora era Kotori a Umi.

\- No debieron meterse con Nozomi.

\- Kotori-chan, Rin-chan, ¿pueden salir de la habitación?

\- E-Está bien – ambas chicas decidieron hacerle caso antes de que algo malo les pasara.

\- ¿Q-Que nos harás Nozomi-chan? – dijo Hanayo con bastante miedo.

\- Bueno, como saben, a mí me gusta Honoka-chan, al igual que ustedes – dijo la peli morada quien hizo sonrojar a las 4.

\- ¿Q-Que cosas dices Nozomi? – dijo Umi todo sonrojada – a-a mí no me gusta Honoka de ese modo.

\- Te lo ganaste – la peli morada se acercó a su Kouhai peli azul y le realizó su famoso castigo.

\- N-Nozomi… d-detente…p-por favor – las demás solo miraban como la peli azul era sometida al castigo de Nozomi, cosa que las asustó mucho.

\- T-Tengo miedo Teresa – susurró Maki.

\- ¿Q-Quien es Teresa Maki-chan?

\- Olvídalo.

\- ¿Quién más sigue? – dijo la peli morada una vez terminado su castigo a Umi, quien se encontraba en una esquina abrazándose a sí misma.

\- ¡NOOOOOOO!

Mientras que con Kotori y Rin…

\- ¿Crees que Eli-chan se llevó a Honoka-chan? – preguntó la diseñadora.

\- Tal vez-nya.

\- Nozomi-chan dijo que estarían en la enfermería.

\- Pues vamos-nya – ambas musas se dirigieron al lugar.

Llegando al lugar, Kotori y Rin lograron ver una cabellera color jengibre solo tapada por la cortina que dividía una cama de otra. Ambas se dirigieron hacia la camilla de su líder, pero al destapar la cortina, solo miraron una escena que las dejó con cara de WTF.

Eli estaba besando a una Honoka aun dormida, mientras le metía una de sus manos dentro de la camiseta del uniforme, acariciando los pechos de la menor.

Honoka podía estar dormida, pero su respiración era agitada.

\- ¿E-Eli-chan? – la voz de Kotori sacó a Eli de su trance y solo miró lentamente hacia dónde provino la voz y quedó atónita y con la cara roja de vergüenza.

\- ¿Q-Que hacías Eli-chan? – dijo Rin saliendo de su asombro.

\- Y-Yo… solo – la rusa no hallaba palabras para describir lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente su mente quedó en blanco, pero como si Kami-sama estuviera de su lado en ese momento llegaban las demás musas, 4 de ellas venían algo… adoloridas.

\- Necesitaré mucho ungüento – decía Umi cubriéndose el pecho.

\- Ahora sé lo que Rei sintió con Takeshi cuando disparó esa metralleta – dijo Hanayo sobándose los pechos.

\- ¿Quién es Rei y quien es Takeshi?

\- ¿No viste Highschool of the Dead?

\- ¿Y eso con que se come?

\- Olvídalo Maki-chan.

\- ¿De qué carajos hablan?

\- Hola chicas – habló Nozomi entrando al lugar, cosa que provocó que Maki, Nico, Umi y Hanayo se fueran a una esquina de la enfermería y se abrazaron temblando de miedo.

\- V-Veo que no la pasaron bien.

\- B-Bueno, si me disculpan – Eli trataba de escabullirse del lugar, pero fue detenida por la voz de la diseñadora.

\- ¡No tan rápido Eli-chan! – la voz de la peli gris llamó la atención de todas - ¿Por qué le estabas tocando los pechos a Honoka-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – Eli notó como todas la miraban - ¡N-No es lo que creen!

\- Elicchi – esa voz provocó que la sangre de Eli se congelara y solo giró lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con su mejor amiga hecha una fiera.

\- N-Nozomi, t-te lo puedo explicar.

\- Nada de explicaciones Elicchi – y Nozomi de la nada sacó una soga – hacerle eso a Honoka-chan es pecado.

\- ¡DAREKA TASKETE! – gritó la rubia pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¡Oye esa es mi línea! – ahora era Hanayo quien gritaba.

1 hora después…

La peli jengibre comenzaba a despertar. Se sentía algo mareada y de tan solo recordar el porqué de su desmayo, le pintaba la cara de un color rojo, más que el cabello de Maki. Aunque este alcanzaría un nuevo punto al ver como las causantes de su desmayo, a excepción de Eli, se hallaban frente a ellas, pero no solo eso, tenían sus camisetas abiertas, por lo que se veía claramente los sostenes de todas y, por ende, Honoka podía ver parte de sus pechos.

\- ¿C-Chicas? – fue lo único que Honoka pudo articular, estaba muerta de nervios y más roja.

\- Honoka – Umi fue la primera en acercarse a la oji azul. La peli azul se subió encima de su mejor amiga, y lentamente comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

\- Honoka-chan – se escuchó varias voces al mismo tiempo que eran de Nozomi, Rin y Hanayo quien se acercaban de la misma manera de Umi, incluso fueron algo más lejos, rozaron sus pechos contra Honoka, causándole un nerviosismo de proporciones bíblicas.

\- Honoka – la voz de Maki llamó la atención, ya que ella iba más atrevida que las demás ya que se empezó a quitar la camiseta dejándose solo en sostén.

\- ¿Q-Que me van a hacer?

\- Llevarte al paraíso – dijo Nico quien se encontraba semidesnuda, pero podemos decir que la peli negra no tiene, por así decirlo, una excelente figura.

\- Más bien estoy en el infierno.

\- Si lo dices por Maki-chan, te comprendo.

\- ¿Q-Que dijiste bola 8?

\- ¡¿A quién llamas bola 8, cabeza de cerillo?

\- ¡¿Quién es cabeza de cerillo?!

\- Chicas – Honoka llamó a las demás - ¿Dónde está Eli-chan?

\- P-Pues… - Nozomi solo miró a las demás quien sonrieron con complicidad – Elicchi dijo que se sentía mal así que se fue temprano.

\- Espero que se recupere.

\- Pero por mientras – Nozomi comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Honoka.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Nozomi-chan?!

\- ¿Cómo que qué? Debes relajarte, así que todas te relajaremos.

\- ¿Puedo opinar?

\- No.

Mientras que en algún lugar de la escuela…

\- ¡Nozomi! – se miraba a una chica de rubia cabellera atada a una silla con varias sogas alrededor de su cuerpo y una envolviéndole las manos - ¡Suéltenme maldita sea!

Al día siguiente…

Honoka se despertó con grandes ojeras, debido al enorme cansancio, incluso se le hizo un poco tarde para llegar a la escuela. Incluso pensó en no asistir ese día, pero sabía que Umi no la dejaría en paz si faltaba, así que, con todo el pesar del cuerpo, se levantó de la cama, se duchó, se cambió y procedió a irse a la escuela.

Iba vigilando a todos los lados para no encontrarse con ninguna de sus compañeras Idol. Aunque sabía que no se iba a librar llegando al aula ya que tendría que estar con Umi y Kotori.

_Hubiera ido mejor a UTX._

-B-Buenos días – saludó Honoka con poco ánimo, aunque recibió muchos saludos de parte de sus compañeras, después de todo, la peli jengibre era alguien muy popular.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Honoka? – preguntó una chica.

\- N-Nada es especial Fumiko-chan.

\- No te creo – habló otra chica – normalmente vienes con mucha energía, es más, normalmente tienes más energía que una Genkidama.

\- ¿Genki… qué?

\- Mikan, ella no mira Dragon Ball.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Déjame yo le explico – dijo Fumiko – Mikan quiso decir que lo normal es verte muy alegre y energética. De hecho, tu energía es como el cosmos de Shaka de Virgo, pero hoy estás más débil que Afrodita de Piscis y Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer.

\- Fumiko, ella no va a…

\- ¿Tan triste me miro? – habló la oji azul bastante triste.

\- ¡¿Acaso entendiste?!

\- Honoka es fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco.

\- Vaya… eso explica muchas cosas.

\- Eso no lo sabía Honoka-chan – se escuchó una voz detrás de trio, voz que Honoka pudo reconocer.

\- ¿Kotori-chan?

\- Es raro verte temprano Honoka.

\- ¿Umi-chan?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – ambas amigas de Honoka hablaban de lo más normal como si nada hubiese sucedido el día anterior.

\- N-Nada…

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- S-Sí…

\- ¿Está bien? – la peli azul no quedó muy convencida – por cierto, tenemos reunión después de clase para discutir algunas cosas.

\- ¿T-Todas nos reuniremos?

\- No, que va. Solo estaremos las tres – habló Umi con sarcasmo - ¡Honoka, somos 9 miembros! Obvio que estaremos las 9.

\- U-Umi-chan, no deberías ser así con Honoka-chan – defendió Kotori a su amiga.

\- P-Por eso no te vas a casar – susurró la peli jengibre, cosa que de suerte la peli azul no escuchó.

\- No quiero que faltes – habló con autoridad Umi.

\- No lo haré.

\- Más te vale.

Horas después…

-Lo siento chicas – decía Honoka largándose de la Preparatoria – pero no tengo valor de verlas.

Honoka logró con mucho esfuerzo escaparse luego de que las clases terminaran.

Decidió ir a pasear a Akihabara, trataba de entretenerse y despejar su mente luego de los sucesos vividos el día anterior.

\- ¿Por qué las chicas se comportaron así conmigo? – se preguntaba para sí misma - ¿Desde cuándo son tan así?

Cuando menos acordó, llegó frente a UTX donde como cada día, se presentaba a las integrantes de A-RISE en la pantalla gigante.

\- ¡Son las mejores A-RISE! ¡Viva A-RISE! – eran algunos de los elogios que se escuchaban de algunos fans ahí presentes.

\- Se ve que son muy populares.

\- Así es – una voz sorprendió a la peli jengibre – vamos, no hay razón para asustarse.

\- ¿T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tsubasa-san?

\- La misma que ves – se presentó con una reverencia – es un gusto verte Honoka-san.

\- L-Lo mismo digo Tsubasa-san.

\- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – preguntó la castaña con algo de coqueteo - ¿Tan bella estoy que quedaste atónita?

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Jajaja – se rio – eres tan inocente Honoka-san.

\- N-No me hagas eso Tsubasa-san.

\- ¡Miren, es Tsubasa Kira! – se escuchó el grito de varias personas en el lugar.

\- ¡Y está con Honoka Kousaka!

\- ¡Ven conmigo! – dijo Tsubasa tomando la voz de la musa y llevándola dentro del edificio de UTX.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san?

\- Estaremos más seguras allí.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡Al infinito… y más allá!

**Continuará…**

_¿Qué les parece? _

_Tsubasa Kira hace su aparición y quien sabe que intenciones tendrá con nuestra pequeña peli jengibre._

_Nos vemos a la próxima._


	3. Tsubasa ataca

**¡Bienvenidos al Himalaya de nuevo! Perdonen por estar ausente varios días, pero no tengo excusas. Solo que no tengo internet y además tenía que cumplir cosas de la Universidad y además quería adelantar varias historias. Pero basta de mí, vamos con ustedes.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

_**Sr. Starco. **__Perdón por no responder tu review. Pero bueno, gracias por seguir mi historia, lo agradezco mucho. Claro que hacen falta, y yo me encargaré de ampliar eso._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Gracias por leer este fic y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la continuación de "Comenzando de nuevo", aunque haya recibido algunas negativas de esa continuación, no lo abandonaré. No te preocupes, no tardaré en actualizar las historias, tal vez por asuntos universitarios, pero abandonar una historia… ¡jamás!_

_**AaronVS3. **__La respuesta la encontrarás en este capítulo. Saludos y gracias por leerme._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__¡Qué suerte tienen algunos! Yo también quiero estar en la misma situación de Honoka XD. No creo que Honoka sea una rompe corazones y créeme… le romperán otra cosa, eso es seguro. Aún no he leído tu fic, pero estos días trataré de hacerlo. Muchas gracias por seguirme, buenas tardes, días, noches… cuando leas esto XD._

**ADVERTENCIA. Contenido Zukulento. No me hago responsable por erecciones.**

**¡Retomando el camino! ¡Vamos con la tercera parte!**

Ambas líderes llegaron corrieron por los pasillos de UTX. Tsubasa sabía de antemano que los guardias no dejarían pasar a los fans, por lo que estaban salvadas, por ahora.

-M-Muchas gracias Tsubasa-san – dijo Honoka.

\- No hay de que Honoka-san.

\- Por cierto – habló la oji azul - ¿Cómo es que aguantas tanta atención?

\- Créeme Honoka-san, ni yo misma los aguanto.

\- ¿Y entonces como le haces?

\- Normalmente salgo vestida con algún otro traje o disfraz para que nadie me reconozca.

\- Debe ser duro ser una Idol muy reconocida.

\- ¿Y tú Honoka-san?

\- N-No somos tan populares como ustedes – dijo humildemente.

\- Pero creo que las detienen para pedirles autógrafos o tomarse fotos ¿no es así?

\- Pues para que te digo que no si sí.

\- ¿Ves? No digas que no son populares cuando es más que obvio que lo son.

\- P-Puede que tangas razón.

\- La tengo.

\- Por cierto, ¿para qué me trajiste?

\- Para ayudarte que huyeras de los fans que te perseguían.

\- N-No era necesario.

\- Vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Ya lo verás.

Tsubasa llevó a Honoka a un lugar apartado de la Preparatoria UTX. Honoka por alguna razón comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa, que la llevasen por un lugar que no conocía normalmente acobardaría a cualquiera, al menos eso pensaba Honoka.

Al final, llegaron a un aula bastante decorada, se notaba la riqueza de UTX, la habitación tenia amplificadores, de todo, parecía de esas cabinas de karaoke en la que vas con amigos a cantar.

\- ¡Increíble! – exclamó Honoka.

\- No es tan increíble una vez que te acostumbras a verla a diario.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Normalmente las chicas y yo componemos las canciones y hacemos los vestuarios.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y ustedes?

\- N-Normalmente componemos todo en nuestras casas.

\- Como dirían, la música de μ's es hecha en casa.

\- Jeje… te mamaste.

\- Pero volviendo – Tsubasa se puso algo sería - ¿Qué hacías a esta hora fuera de tu escuela?

\- P-Pues… - Honoka se avergonzó, no podía decirle a Tsubasa lo que había pasado el día anterior – h-hoy no tuvimos práctica.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y tú Tsubasa-san?

\- Erena y Anju salieron a una cita, así que decidí aprovechar a entrenar un poco más.

\- ¡Espera un momento! – la peli jengibre hizo la seña de tiempo fuera - ¿Erena-san y Anju-san salen?

\- Sí – dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Me podrías contar eso?

\- Bueno – la castaña comenzó su relato – Erena y Anju comenzaron a salir a inicios de este año. Cuando íbamos iniciando nuestra carrera como Idols, un día Erena me vino a decir que le ayudara a poder declarársele a Anju. Al principio me negué, y ella me rogó como mil veces de que por favor le ayudara a estar con Anju – la castaña soltó una pequeña risita – fue tan divertido todo, pero para no hacerte largo el cuento. Erena citó a Anju a un parque, le dí muchas indicaciones para que lo hiciera bien. Al fin, casi la riega. Incluso se puso a llorar pensando que la había cagado.

\- Que triste.

\- No te pongas así Honoka-san, al fin y al cabo, Anju terminó aceptando la propuesta de Erena y desde entonces son pareja.

\- Que linda historia, algo tonta, pero linda.

\- Y dime Honoka-san, ¿tienes pareja?

\- ¿Yo? – la líder de μ's se puso nerviosa al instante – n-no… que yo sepa no tengo… pareja.

\- No entiendo tu nerviosismo, pero creo que se debe a la pregunta. Perdón por mi curiosidad.

\- N-No te preocupes.

\- Estamos en las mismas condiciones.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Yo tampoco tengo pareja sentimental. Cuando iniciamos A-RISE no me interesó en lo más mínimo tener pareja. Incluso Anju y Erena me decían que me iba a quedar sola, que iba a quedar soltera e iba a tener 20 gatos viviendo en un apartamento.

\- Se mamaron.

\- Pero eso fue en aquel entonces.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues resulta Honoka-san, que me he interesado en alguien.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Honoka notó su expresión tan exagerada – l-lo siento, es que me ganó la emoción.

\- No te preocupes, a mí también me impresionó mucho cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado.

\- Él debe ser muy afortunado.

\- Ahí te equivocas – Honoka la miró con algo de duda – no es él… es ella.

\- Oh – la oji azul comprendió – no importa, ella debe ser muy afortunada.

\- ¿Y tú Honoka-san? ¿No tienes a alguien en mente?

\- P-Pues… - de la nada se le vino a la cabeza sus amigas y compañeras Idol – q-que yo sepa no.

\- Vaya – Tsubasa desvió la mirada - ¿quieres saber quién me gusta?

\- ¿E-Estás segura de contarme?

\- Sí.

\- Me honras Tsubasa-san, dime quien… - la frase murió en la boca de Honoka cuando Tsubasa se acercó a ella y la besó. Esto provocó una gran impresión en Honoka, jamás hubiese pensado que Tsubasa pensaba en ella de esa manera.

Luego de un rato, Tsubasa se separó de Honoka quien no reaccionaba.

-Honoka-san – dijo la joven Kira – sé que es repentino, pero créeme, me gustas.

\- ¿D-Desde cuándo? – preguntó la peli jengibre por inercia.

\- Desde el concierto que dieron en su auditorio, cuando μ's ya poseía 9 miembros y cantaron START: DASH, me fijé en ti y noté que eras alguien completamente diferente a todas las personas que he conocido. Honoka Kousaka, me enamoré de ti a primera vista.

\- T-Tsubasa-san… - Honoka estaba sin palabras, prácticamente la líder de A-RISE, una de las Idols más grandes de todo Japón se le había confesado… ¡se le había confesado!

\- ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? – dijo Tsubasa soltando una risita – no es raro que alguien se enamore de ti.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

\- Creo que por eso es que las personas se juntan bastante contigo. Tu personalidad tan alegre y positiva es la que más me atrae de ti, nunca te rindes, aunque la situación esté toda contraria.

\- ¿E-En serio soy así?

\- Sí, al menos te miro así.

\- N-No lo sabía.

\- Y no solo eso – la castaña se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a Honoka – tienes un buen cuerpo.

\- T-Tsubasa-san? – Honoka por instinto comenzó a retroceder un poco, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría topando contra una pared.

\- No miento, tu cuerpo es muy lindo.

\- ¿P-Por qué me dices eso?

\- Porque – Tsubasa terminó por arrinconar a Honoka en una de las esquinas – te quiero tanto.

No dejó hablar ya que acercó su boca al cuello de la peli jengibre y comenzó a besarlo. Esto provocó suaves gemidos y jadeos de parte de Honoka, sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero su cerebro no reaccionaba y su cuerpo no le hacía caso para separarse de Tsubasa. La susodicha dejó de besar el cuello de su acompañante para comenzar a darle lamidas e incluso darle suaves mordidas.

-T-Tsubasa-san – Honoka jadeo el nombre de su acompañante mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía una ola de placer invadir su cuerpo.

Tsubasa decidió bajar del cuello de Honoka un poco a la altura del pecho. Contempló los pechos de la chica un momento y en un segundo le quitó la camiseta del uniforme y la camisa de fondo dejándola solo en sostén.

-Eres muy hermosa Honoka-san – dijo la castaña en un tono bastante ronco debido a la excitación del momento.

\- T-Tsubasa-san…

\- Aquí voy – la oji verde decidió retirar la molesta prenda que le impedía poder ver aquellas masas de carne.

Sin más lo retiró y quedó totalmente estupefacta por lo que miró. Los pechos de Honoka eran de un tamaño que Tsubasa consideró más que perfectos. La cara de la musa era más roja que el cabello de Maki.

Sin previo aviso, Tsubasa comenzó a lamer el pezón derecho mientras que con una de sus manos jugaba con el pecho izquierdo. Honoka lanzó un gemido bastante fuerte que logró callar apretando sus labios.

Tsubasa continuó con su labor de lamer los pechos de su amada. Luego de eso, cambió de lugares y le prestó atención al otro pezón y comenzó a lamerlo.

Honoka trataba de no hacer gemidos fuertes para que no atrajera la atención de las personas que posiblemente pasaran por ahí.

Pero le impresionaba que Tsubasa no se inmutara, parecía que solo le importaba seguir molestando a sus pechos, los cuales estaban siendo atendidos tan bien que por alguna razón ya le empezaba a gustar.

_Debí ir a la reunión _fue lo que pensó Honoka.

La castaña decidió subir las cosas a un nivel más alto. Dejó en paz los pechos de Honoka que de por sí tenían algunas marcas de chupetes y mordidas.

Honoka pensó que ya todo había terminado, pero se sorprendió cuando Tsubasa se dirigió aún más debajo. Se asustó cuando vio para donde iba, directo a su intimidad.

Sin medir palabras, Tsubasa bajó de un solo tirón la falda y la ropa interior de Honoka solo para apreciar la zona intima de la musa. Ahora Honoka estaba muerta de la vergüenza al estar prácticamente desnuda frente a otra chica quien la miraba de manera lujuriosa.

Trató de protestar cuando miró a Tsubasa acercarse a su intimidad, pero nada logró decir cuando Tsubasa invadió la zona. Al inicio, la castaña solo daba besos suaves alrededor de los labios inferiores de Honoka.

Los suaves jadeos de Honoka le indicaban a Tsubasa que lo estaba disfrutando, así que decidió subir las cosas a otro nivel. Paró los besos para un poco de molestia de Honoka, quien de por sí ya se había acostumbrado a eso, le extrañó que Tsubasa se detuviera.

Pero Tsubasa solo se dedicó a introducir la lengua dentro de la intimidad de Honoka y solo provocó que Honoka no aguantara y comenzara a gritar de placer. Todo continuó así hasta que Honoka llegó a su clímax y lanzó un fuerte grito que de suerte no había nadie en el lugar.

Varios minutos después…

Honoka ya se encontraba vestida y no se atrevía a ver a Tsubasa a los ojos luego de su reciente actividad.

-Honoka-san – llamó Tsubasa a la musa.

\- ¿Q-Q-Que ocurre?

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- ¿O-Opinar de qué?

\- Ya basta – Tsubasa tomó de los hombros y la obligó a verla – te digo que sí… ¿te gustó?

\- B-Bueno…

\- Vamos – la castaña se separó un poco de su chica – no necesitas responderme ahora, solo quiero que sepas una cosa.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa?

\- No me importa si tienes a alguien más en tu vida, lucharé para que te fijes en mí.

\- T-Tsubasa-san…

-Vamos, tienes que irte, ya es tarde.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka revisó su celular y notó que efectivamente, era un poco de noche.

\- ¡¿Las 6 de la tarde?! – dijo alarmada tomando sus cosas - ¡debo irme, mis padres me harán papilla!

\- No lo creo.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – la peli jengibre salió como alma que lleva el diablo, olvidándose por completo lo que pasó con Tsubasa en la tarde.

Honoka llegó rápido a Homura, donde encontró todo en calma. Pensó incluso que sus padres la reprimirían por llegar tarde, pero…

-Ya llegaste hija.

\- ¿S-Sí?

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- N-No… es solo que… pensé que se enojarían por haber llegado tarde.

\- ¿Eh? – su progenitora no entendió lo que su hija dijo – pero si me avisaste que llegarías tarde.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka sacó su celular y solo se fue a revisar los mensajes enviados y vio que su madre tenía razón. En la mañana le envió un mensaje a ella diciendo que llegaría tarde – lo olvidé.

\- No tienes remedio hija – dijo la señora Kousaka poniendo su mano en la frente – pero vamos, ve a ducharte que la cena ya estará lista.

\- Está bien.

Mientras se duchaba, Honoka pensó en lo que pasó con Tsubasa en la tarde. El sonrojo de su cara era una muestra de que se avergonzaba a más no poder. ¿Cómo era posible que se dejara llevar en el momento?

Es más, ¿Qué dirían las chicas de μ's cuando se enterasen?

La cara de la musa se puso azul al recordar en μ's. Hoy había faltado a la reunión que había dicho Umi que no debía faltar. Solo de imaginar el castigo que recibiría de parte de su mejor amiga.

-Estoy muerta – dijo para sí misma mientras imaginaba distintos destinos que le esperaban mañana de parte de la peli azul.

Salió de la ducha y se dedicó a verse al espejo. Notó varios chupetes y marcas de mordidas en varias partes de su cuerpo, en especial en la zona de los pechos, el abdomen y el cuello. De suerte los del cuello eran casi indivisibles, pero los del pecho y el abdomen no podían ocultarse tan fácilmente.

Decidió ponerse un poco de maquillaje en el cuello para bajar a cenar, sabía que, si alguien de su familia se enteraba de sus marcas, no la dejarían en paz.

Se puso un poco de maquillaje y logró ocultar un poco las marcas de Tsubasa que tenía en el cuello. Decidió ponerse un camisón para ocultar las demás marcas.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal para sorpresa de Honoka, bueno, hasta que su querida hermanita Yukiho, habló.

\- ¿Hermana?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Sales con alguien?

\- … - esto provocó que Honoka se atragantara con la comida, incluso se dio golpes en el pecho tratando de hacer que la comida bajara.

\- ¿Y esa pregunta Yukiho? – dijo la madre de ambas.

\- Es que desde hace tiempo me preguntaba eso. Sabiendo que μ's es muy popular, entonces se me vino la pregunta de que si mi hermana estaba saliendo con alguien. Los famosos así son.

\- En parte tienes razón Yukiho.

\- Entonces Honoka, ¿sales con alguien?

\- P-Pues… - su mente daba mil vueltas, prácticamente ya había estado con 8 chicas, a excepción de Eli, pero ninguna de ellas había formalizado relación – n-no.

\- Vaya – dijo la señora Kousaka – ¿sabes? Kotori-chan, Umi-chan y tú se llevan tan bien que pensé que ya estarías saliendo con alguna de las dos.

\- También pensé eso – dijo el señor Kousaka – de hecho, creo que ella se quedará con Kotori.

\- ¿Eso crees? – dijo la señora Kousaka – pues yo creo que ella se quedará con Umi-chan.

\- ¿Quieres apostar mujer?

\- Éntrale.

\- Yo creo que mi hermana se queda con alguien más del grupo – dijo Yukiho metiéndose en la plática – y no serán Kotori-san y Umi-san.

\- ¿Estás retando a tus padres Yukiho?

\- Veremos quién es el que manda.

\- ¿Puedo opinar? – Honoka levantó la mano tímidamente.

\- ¡NOO! – le dijeron su familia, cosa que provocó que se deprimiera en gran parte.

Luego de la cena, Honoka se encerró en su cuarto. Pensar en todo lo que pasó en estos 2 días fue un total martirio.

-Dioses, ¿Por qué me hicieron así? – decía al techo – es porque soy linda, es porque soy sexy, no puedo evitar ser sexy, me sale solo.

Y con esa discusión tipo Auronplay se fue quedando dormida. Sin pensar de que problemas le traerían las demás de ahora en adelante.

**Continuará…**

_Comenten que les pareció la actitud dominante de Tsubasa en este capítulo. Díganme también con quien debería quedarse Honky._

_Mil gracias por seguir la historia, nos vemos. _

_¡Faito dayo!_


	4. Duelo

**¡Nico Nii! Nuevo capítulo y esta vez con más emocionantes y excitantes aventuras de parte de Honky y su grupo de enamoradas.**

.

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Claro que estuvo rico. Y aún falta mucha más ricura que leer. Saludos._

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Saludos amiga, éxitos en tu relación y en tu vida. Tsubasa vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó, se comió por completo a Honoka XD. Si eso te puso con deseo, espera que vienen cosas más intensas. ¿Maki o Eli? Será una decisión difícil, si fuera mi caso, creo que me quedaría con Eli, para me haga una rusa la rusa XD. Gracias por los ánimos, saludos._

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Fue magistral. Tsubasa fue con todo, ella iba a su destino e iba a ganar. El amor triunfará, eso es seguro, pero que sea final harem, no estoy muy seguro. Pero de lo que te puedo asegurar, es que se vienen más "violaciones" a nuestra pobre Honky. Saludos._

_._

**¡Vamos con el capítulo! **

.

**¡Faito Dayo!**

.

.

.

-Estoy muerta, estoy muerta… - se repetía Honoka mientras iba rumbo a la escuela. Sabía que Umi no la perdonaría tan fácilmente por haber faltado a la reunión de ayer.

Llegando a Otonokizaka, se dirigió a su aula, eso sí, miraba para todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie del grupo. Incluso pasó frente al aula de primer año y miró a sus compañeras de grupo de primer año. Maki, Hanayo y Rin se encontraban hablando felices de la vida.

\- ¡Claro! Como ellas no son las que van a morir.

Pasó frente al Salón del Consejo Estudiantil y notó a sus amigas de tercer año, quienes discutían sobre algunos asuntos del Consejo, sobre los cuales no quería escuchar mucho y solo se dirigió a su respectiva aula.

Pasando por el pasillo, sintió unas ganas de morir enormes. Ahora sabía lo que sentían los condenados a muerte cuando pasaban por el pasillo de la muerte.

Llegó a su salón de clases, miró un poco la puerta y dudaba mucho en entrar. Pero de solo pensar en lo que Umi le diría por haber faltado a la reunión de ayer y faltar a clases, prefería que la enfrentase ahora mismo.

Se armó de valor e ingresó al Salón y lo primero que miró fue su pupitre, y miró a los lados. Umi y Kotori se sentaban junto a ella, pero esta vez los miró vacíos, por lo que se tranquilizó.

No podía creer que iniciara el día con algo de tranquilidad, aunque sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo.

Honoka decidió hacer algo que normalmente nunca haría. Ponerse a estudiar.

Sacó su libro de Matemáticas, el cual todos sabemos que la oji azul no es precisamente un genio en esa materia. Así como el autor XD. No, ya en serio, soy pésimo en Matemáticas. Comenten si ustedes también son malos en matemáticas… ¿o soy el único?

Volviendo, Honoka se puso a leer un poco de la materia que no notó cuando dos personas entraron al aula. Ambas se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la peli jengibre y se sorprendieron de verla estudiar, algo que ellas sabían, no era muy común en Honoka.

\- ¿Y ese milagro que estás estudiando? – dijo una de las chicas.

Honoka quedó paralizada por esa voz. Lentamente volteó la mirada para encontrarse con su mejor amiga, Umi, junto a su novia Kotori.

\- ¿U-Umi-chan? ¿K-Kotori-chan?

\- Honoka… - antes de que hablara, la oji azul se le abalanzó, derribándola en el proceso - ¡¿Honoka?!

\- ¡Lo siento! – dijo Honoka llorando de forma cómica - ¡No quise faltar a la reunión ayer! ¡Es que tenía pena después de lo que pasó el otro día en la enfermería! ¡Lo siento Umi-chan, no me mates!

\- … - Umi solo miraba a su mejor amiga llorar, pero lo que llamó la atención fue como todas sus compañeras de aula la quedaban viendo, lo que la sonrojó enormemente.

\- H-Honoka-chan – la voz de Kotori sonaba tranquila, o al menos eso era lo que pretendía. La verdad es que Kotori tenía unos celos enormes por ver a su mejor amiga abrazar tan fuerte a Umi.

\- ¡Honoka! – Umi trataba de separar a Honoka, pero no podía - ¡Por favor Honoka!

\- ¡Perdóname primero! – decía la chica quien luego hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Suéltame! – luego de un rato logró quitarse a Honoka de encima.

\- ¡Por favor, no me mates! – dijo la oji azul arrodillándose frente a Umi.

\- Honoka, levántate – dijo la peli azul, cosa que provocó que Honoka siguiera la instrucción.

\- … - Honoka era un manojo de nervios.

\- En otras ocasiones estaría enojada, pero te salvaste.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Resulta que Hanayo y Rin tuvieron que quedarse hasta tarde con la maestra de japonés clásico, así que tuvimos que cancelar la reunión. Pensé que ya lo sabias así que asumí que ya te habías ido.

\- Q-Que bueno – Honoka sentía un alivio grande, definitivamente había días que tenía suerte.

\- Por cierto – Umi se tornó sonrojada, cosa que provocó que tanto Honoka como Kotori miraran algo extrañadas – olvídenlo.

\- … - ambas se volvieron a ver más extrañadas, pero decidieron dejarlo a un lado ya que la maestra iba entrando.

Las primeras 4 horas de clases pasaron en abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó.

Aunque esto sería un poco diferente… ya que normalmente eran solo las tres de segundo año que almorzaban, mientras que las de tercero y primero comían en su respectivo grupo.

¿Por qué digo que hoy era la excepción? Pues, en el lugar donde normalmente comían las chicas de segundo, se hallaba todo el grupo μ's presente, chicas de tercer y primer año.

\- ¿Q-Que hacen aquí?

\- Pensamos en venir a comer todas juntas – dijo Nozomi.

\- ¿Comer juntas?

\- Sí.

\- Pero si normalmente nos reunimos todas en la azotea a hacerlo - dijo Umi pensando que algo iba a pasar.

\- Pensamos en venir aquí – dijo Hanayo.

\- B-Bueno… de hecho, íbamos a comer en el aula, pero creíamos que era mejor venir contigo… ¡Au! – dijo Rin quien fue golpeada detrás de la espalda por sus compañeras de primero.

\- Tú te callas mísera arrastrada – le susurraron Hanayo y Maki, causando que Rin pusiera cara de terror.

\- ¿Está bien? – Honoka no quedó muy convencida, pero comer con todas era algo que le gustaba hacer. Aunque cabe decir que trataba de disimular los nervios por lo ocurrido hace 2 días.

El almuerzo entre los 9 miembros pasó sin ningún problema, cosa que relajó a Honoka. Bueno, hasta que…

\- ¡Honoka-chan! – exclamó Nozomi – di aaahh…

\- ¿Eh? – la oji azul solo miró a la peli morada, quien le extendía una cucharada con algo de comida y ella por instinto abrió la boca para recibir el alimento.

\- ¿Qué tal? – dijo Nozomi y Honoka solo asintió con la cabeza.

Las demás solo miraron esa escena y no cabe decir que a todas se les encendió el interruptor de los celos.

-Creo que mi comida, hecha 100% por mí, es la mejor ¿verdad Honoka-chan?

\- P-Pues… - antes de que Honoka respondiera, las demás llegaron con sus bentos.

\- Honoka-chan – fue Kotori – prueba mi comida, sabes que es la mejor.

\- … - la peli jengibre solo atinó a comer lo que su amiga peli gris le daba de comer.

\- Delicioso, ¿no?

\- Sí, tu cocina es muy buena Kotori-chan.

\- ¡Prueba la mía! – dijo Rin acercándose a su líder con su bento - ¡la hice yo!

\- E-Está bien – Honoka tomó un poco del almuerzo de la neko girl - ¡está rico Rin-chan!

\- ¿Lo ves-nya?

\- Ahora el mío – dijo Hanayo acercándose a su Senpai – normalmente solo traigo arroz, pero quiero que lo pruebes a ver qué opinas.

\- Ok – Honoka probó las bolas de arroz que su Kouhai hizo, y no le quedaron tan mal, estaban simples, pero deliciosas.

\- ¿Q-Que opinas?

\- Están muy ricas Hanayo-chan – lo dicho por Honoka sonrojó a Hanayo.

\- C-Creo que voy yo – dijo Maki acercándose a su Senpai – n-no sé cocinar muy bien, así que normalmente hago sándwiches de chuleta.

\- Tonta – susurró Nico en un tono casi inaudible.

\- T-Te escuché Nico-chan – dijo Maki mirando a su Senpai peli negra con cierto enojo.

\- N-No te preocupes Maki-chan – dijo Honoka tomando uno de los sándwiches de la peli roja - ¡están deliciosos!

\- ¿E-En serio lo crees? – dijo Maki sonrojándose.

\- Sí.

\- Muy bien – ahora Eli era la que llegaba – verás un platillo típico de Rusia.

\- ¿No será algo tóxico? – se burló Nico.

\- ¡Nico!

\- Bueno, yo coincido con Nicocchi – dijo Nozomi – la última vez que cocinaste casi quemas la estufa, confundiste el azúcar con la sal, picaste demasiado lechuga, añadiste demasiada mayonesa a la ensalada de papas…

\- ¡Muy bien, ya entendí! – dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza en tono de decepción.

\- Está rico – la voz de Honoka la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Q-Que dijiste?

\- La comida de Eli-chan está deliciosa – lo dicho por la oji azul levantó los ánimos de Eli, quien no se percató que se había sonrojado.

\- Bien – anunciaba Nico - ¡ahora es mi turno! Verás la gran comida de la Idol número 1 del mundo, la gran Nico Yazawa.

\- Está bien Jennifer López, ya bájale – dijo Maki en tono algo despreciativo.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste Tsundere?!

\- ¿Con que derecho lo dices tú?

\- Como sea – la peli negra dejó a un lado su lado egocéntrico y solo se enfocó en Honoka – Honoka, prueba y dime qué opinas de mi comida.

\- Bien – la chica probó un poco de la comida de su Senpai peli negra - ¡es lo más delicioso que he probado!

\- Lógico – dijo Nico quien sintió la mirada de sus demás amigas quienes la miraban con algo de celos por lo que Honoka dijo.

\- Solo faltas tu Umi-chan – dijo Honoka a su mejor amiga.

\- B-Bien… - la peli azul se acercó a Honoka con un bento, el cual parecía muy bello a la vista.

\- S-Se ve bien.

\- Demasiado bien.

\- T-Ten, pruébalo – dijo la oji ámbar.

\- ¡Itadakimasu! – dijo Honoka quien al dar el primer bocado solo se quedó congelada.

\- H-Honoka… ¿c-cómo está? – preguntó Umi esperando una respuesta de su mejor amiga.

\- … - Honoka no respondió y solo se desmayó en el lugar, para impresión de todas sus amigas.

\- ¡Honoka! – Eli se acercó rápidamente a su Kouhai seguido de todas las demás.

\- ¡Umi, ¿Qué le diste?! – exclamó Maki viendo a la peli azul quien se hallaba en completo shock.

\- S-Solo era un poco de sushi con un poco de tortilla – dijo la peli azul.

\- ¿Q-Que le añadiste?

\- Solo algunos condimentos.

\- ¡Llévenla a la enfermería! – fue el grito de Nico lo que las sacó de la discusión.

\- ¡S-Sí! – las demás llevaron a su compañera Idol a la enfermería donde afortunadamente se hallaba la enfermera.

\- ¡Enfermera! – gritaron las musas entrando al lugar.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! – dijo la galena - ¡Por los Caballeros de Athena! ¿Qué le ocurrió?

\- No lo sé, tu dime – dijo Rin quien se ganó un golpe de parte de la enfermera.

\- Más respeto Hoshizora-san.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- Veamos – las chicas pusieron a la peli jengibre en la cama del lugar y la enfermera comenzó a revisar – al parecer, por como el color ha bajado del cuerpo, las ojeras de sus ojos y la cara de pendeja que se carga, diría que sufrió un disparo de energía.

\- ¿Un… disparo de energía?

\- Es cuando el paciente está con baja energía e ingiere algo que le levanta los ATP de energía de manera inmediata lo que causa que el paciente caiga en un sueño profundo.

\- … - todas quedaron viendo a Umi quien solo bajó la mirada – todo es tu culpa Umi / -chan.

\- … - la peli azul no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué comió la paciente?

\- Esto – Umi le pasó su bento y la galena lo revisó.

\- Ya veo – dijo la señora – señorita, señor autor.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿A quién le habla? – dijo Rin.

\- Voy a repetir la escena… ya veo – dijo la señorita – así está mejor, volviendo, el bento de Sonoda-san contiene cilantro y un poco de chile piquín, lo que provoca que normalmente recibas muchos ATP.

\- ¿Y eso que chingados tiene que ver?

\- Hoshizora-san – la enfermera le dio otro golpe a la peli naranja - ¡deja de ver tantos vídeos del Tío Riczer!

\- P-Pero no debía de pegarme-nya – dijo Rin mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Bien, como decía, el bento de Sonoda-san es apto más para alguien que tenga un estómago fuerte.

\- ¿Y eso que significa-nya? – Rin solo recibió otro golpe - ¡¿Y ese porque fue-nya?! Hice una pregunta normal-nya.

\- Ah, perdón carnal es la costumbre.

\- Mala-nya.

\- Bueno, ¿nos dirá que pasa con Honoka o seguirán haciendo esta escena de memes?

\- Tú ganas Ayase-san – la de bata prosiguió – el bento de Sonoda-san fue muy fuerte para el pobre y débil estómago de Kousaka-san, lo que provocó que sufriera un fuerte golpe de energía que hizo que se desmayara por el exceso de estimulantes.

\- Vaya… eso explica muchas cosas.

\- ¿Se recuperará?

\- Sí, solo déjenla descansar – la enfermera miró su reloj – con media hora que duerma debería estar bien, pero deberá descansar lo suficiente.

\- Gracias.

\- Ahora si me lo permiten – la galena dejaba su bata en la puerta – debo salir un rato, pero necesitaré que alguien se quede con Kousaka-san.

\- ¡Yo lo haré! – respondieron las 8 - ¿Cómo que tú lo harás?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Enfermera, yo cuidaré a Honoka / -chan – volvieron a responder todas al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya decídanse.

\- Que Eli / -chan / -cchi no lo haga – dijeron 7 musas para sorpresa de la rubia.

\- ¿P-Por qué yo no?

\- Elicchi – dijo Nozomi – la última vez que te quedaste con Honoka-chan a solas, como que no hiciste nada bueno con ella.

\- ¿Con que derecho lo dices tú?

\- Pero por lo menos nosotras lo hicimos cuando Honoka-chan estaba despierta, no que tú te aprovechaste de ella estando inconsciente.

\- ¡Bien! – la enfermera aplaudió para atraer la atención de las chicas – resolvamos esto como personas civilizadas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Jugando cartas.

\- ¿Jugando cartas? – dijeron todas, pero una de ellas no estaría muy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y-Y no podemos jugar a otra cosa? – dijo Umi.

\- No.

\- Ya valí.

\- Muy bien – la galena sacó una baraja – la que gane podrá quedarse con Kousaka-san a solas.

\- ¡Entramos! – dijeron las musas, aunque Umi aceptó de mala gana sabiendo que ella no era la mejor en cartas.

.

3 Doritos después

.

\- ¿Por qué siempre pierdo? – se decía una deprimida Umi mientras lloraba arrinconada en una esquina.

\- No sabía que Umi-chan fuese tan mala en cartas – dijo Hanayo.

\- A los 10 segundos ya había perdido.

\- Bueno, solo quedamos 7.

\- Veamos de qué lado masca la iguana.

.

Otros 5 Doritos después…

.

\- ¿Cómo chingados perdí? – se decía Nico bastante frustrada.

\- ¡Es más! ¿Cómo perdí yo? – ahora era Eli.

\- Yo te juro que ya había ganado.

\- Lo dices porque creías que ya tenías el triunfo y la cagaste a último momento.

\- ¿Con que derecho lo dices tú?

\- C-Cállate.

.

Más Doritos después…

.

\- ¡Ya valí! – decía Rin quien estaba enojada consigo misma por haber perdido.

\- No eres la única Rin-chan - decía Nozomi.

\- Solo quedan Maki-chan y Kotori-chan - dijo Hanayo también algo frustrada.

.

\- ¡Aquí definimos a la campeona! – decía Kotori bastante excitada por la emoción del momento.

\- Serás mi Senpai, pero ni creas que dejaré que me ganes.

\- ¿Me estás retando?

\- Tal vez.

.

\- ¡Que inicie el duelo final! – se anunció en los megáfonos de la enfermería para sorpresa de las musas, a excepción de Maki y Kotori.

\- Está vez te venceré Kotori Minami.

\- Ni lo creas Maki Nishikino.

.

\- ¿Qué les pasa-nya?

\- Deben haberse metido tanto al rollo que ya se imaginan que están en un duelo de Yu-gi-Oh.

\- ¿Y lo de la bocina-nya?

.

En la oficina de la directora…

\- ¡Vamos Yugi! – decía la señora Minami viendo en su computadora la famosa serie de cartas – Vaya, dejé el micrófono de los megáfonos encendido en el momento que inició el duelo. De suerte nadie habrá escuchado.

.

-No tengo idea.

\- ¡¿Qué harás Maki Nishikino?! – dijo Kotori.

\- _Tengo que jugar mi última carta _– pensó la peli roja.

\- Si no atacas… ¡lo haré yo! – dijo Kotori en un aire un poco egocéntrico - ¡mando al dragón de escamas plateadas ojos azules que tiene un poder de 3000 puntos!

\- Sí que me has sorprendido Kotori – dijo la peli roja quien luego soltó una risa algo tétrica – pero no es suficiente.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Habrás invocado un buen monstruo, pero ni creas que con eso me ganarás.

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- Digo que yo tengo – Maki le dio vuelta a la carta que tenía en su mano - ¡al invencible Exodia!

\- ¡Imposible! – gritó Kotori.

\- He reunido las 5 cartas, las 5 piezas del rompecabezas – en eso un monstruo gigante con cara de paciente con ébola y con ropa como los antiguos Aztecas apareció.

\- Exodia – Kotori estaba muy asombrada de ver al monstruo – e-eso no puede ser. Nadie había podido convocarlo antes.

\- ¡Exodia! – gritó la joven Nishikino – ¡manifiéstate!

Exodia lanzó un rayo hacia el dragón de Kotori quien se desintegró y la peli gris solo gritó mientras miraba como perdía el duelo.

\- ¡Finalizó el duelo!

\- ¡Gané! – celebrara Maki ya volviendo a la realidad.

\- … - Kotori solo estaba con la cabeza baja por haber perdido.

\- Ahora, si me lo permites voy a… - Maki quedó congelada al ver que Honoka ya no estaba en la cama.

\- Ya volví – dijo la galena entrando a la enfermería - ¿siguen aquí?

\- ¿Cómo que siguen aquí? – Tanto Maki como Kotori notaron como ellas eran las únicas en la sala.

\- No me digan que estuvieron aquí todo el día – las dos musas asintieron con la cabeza - ¿se perdieron 4 clases?

\- ¡¿4 clases?! – las chicas sudaron frio.

\- Ustedes vinieron a las 12 del mediodía y ahora son las 4 de la tarde, ya deberían irse.

\- Mi mamá me va a matar – dijo Kotori sabiendo que pasaría si su madre se enteraba que había faltado la mitad de un día a clases.

\- Mi padre va a hacerme papilla – al parecer Maki no iba tan lejos como Kotori.

\- Tengan – dijo la enfermera pasándoles unos informes – entreguen esto, son constancias médicas, así podrán reponer exámenes o tareas que tenían para hoy, también podrán librarse de una buena putiza que les van a dar.

\- Gracias enfermera.

\- De nada, ahora váyanse que tengo que mastur… digo, tengo que arreglar unos papeles de aquí.

\- Está bien – la inocencia de ambas musas salvó a la galena.

\- Puta casi la cago – dijo la señorita una vez que las Idols salieron del lugar.

.

Mientras que con Honoka…

.

\- ¿P-Podrías soltarme Umi-chan?

\- No – dijo la peli azul quien abrazaba posesivamente a Honoka – ahora que estamos solas debemos aprovecharlo.

\- P-Pero debimos esperar a Kotori-chan…

\- Kotori se quedó con Maki jugando cartas.

\- L-Lo entiendo.

\- Por cierto – la arquera se acercó a su mejor amiga - ¿hoy estarán tus padres y Yukiho?

\- Mis padres dijeron que estarían afuera de la ciudad y volverían hasta mañana a mediodía y Yukiho se quedaría a dormir con Arisa-chan.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

\- No, por nada.

Por una extraña razón, Honoka presentía que algo iba a pasar esa noche.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

_¿Qué tramará Umi?_

_¿Hará lo mismo que hizo Tsubasa con Honoka?_

_Todo esto se resolverá el próximo capítulo._

_¿Qué les pareció la parodia de Yu-Gi-Oh?_

_._

_Nos vemos hasta la próxima._


	5. Un océano bestial

**¡Mis manos me duelen de tanto escribir! Pero lo que sea por ustedes, mis fieles lectores.**

**Me puse muy sentimental…**

.

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

.

_**Sr. Starco. **__Amigo, no creo que haya quedado muy mexicano, y vale que soy hondureño. El chiste de "¿Con que derecho lo dices tú?" solo lo repetí dos veces, no creo que eso sea tan exagerado. Aunque me alegra que te haya gustado el duelo, lo pensé al instante mientras escribía. Saludos brother._

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Créeme, no leí tu fic de Pokémon, pero veré si lo puedo leer, debe estar muy genial XD. Ninguna querrá compartir a Honoka, todas la quieren para sí, pero me daría pena ver la cara de ellas cuando se enteren que Tsubasa ya les ganó. Ahora es turno de Umi. Aunque tienes razón, si fueran por orden, estoy seguro que lo disfrutarían. Imagínate ser Honoka. Saludos amigo._

.

_**AaronVS3. **__De nada. Ahora con esto te llegará una sobredosis de rikura tan grande que necesitarás trasplante de cerebro por la sobrecarga que te va a dar. Saludos amigo._

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__¡Hola de nuevo Nao-chan! ¡No mames! ¡¿Estás casada?! ¡Felicidades amiga! Bendiciones de las mejores en tu vida y en la de ella también. Espero que lo disfrutes, tal vez tanto como Tsubasa con Honoka XD. Si quieres puedo hacer un fic sobre tu vida, lo público y ahí vemos como sale. Solo mándame la información y veré que puedo hacer XD. No he visto Yu-Gi Oh muy bien, solo me acordé de ese enfrentamiento y no se me ocurrió nada más. Umi hará morder a Honoka su almohada y te advierto, habrá mucha rikura y tal vez te… caliente XD. Saludos y bendiciones Nao-chan._

.

**¡Basta de rodeos! Vamos con el capítulo escrito por mi… ¡ZEUS!**

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Estoy harta! – exclamó Eli mirando una pila de papeles que aún faltaban por acomodar.

\- Ni que lo digas Elicchi – dijo Nozomi – nos hemos descuidado con el trabajo.

\- Sí, si tan solo tuviésemos un poco más de ayuda.

\- Lastima que los demás miembros del consejo estén ocupadas con los clubes.

\- Pero no podemos culparlos.

\- Tienes razón – Eli miró a su mejor amiga – oye Nozomi.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Elicchi?

\- Ya dejémonos de juegos – dijo la rubia.

\- ¿De juegos?

\- Mira Nozomi, sabemos perfectamente que estamos enamoradas de Honoka – Eli hablaba con firmeza – pero no dejaré que me la quites, ni tu ni ninguna de las demás.

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo la peli morada – así que Elicchi me está retando.

\- Tal vez.

\- Entonces hagamos eso de manera limpia.

\- ¿De qué manera limpia hablas Nozomi?

\- Sencillo Elicchi. Sabemos que todo μ's va tras Honoka-chan, así que ninguna debe bajar la guardia.

\- Eso haré – dijo la rusa extendiéndola la mano – que gane la mejor.

\- Sí – Nozomi estrechó su mano también – que gane la mejor.

\- Aunque – Eli le dio la espalda – tal vez tenga algo de ventaja.

\- ¿Ventaja?

\- Sí – Eli comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo – después de todo, tengo este cuerpo tan lindo, sensual y sexy que me dieron los dioses del Olimpo y los Caballeros del Zodiaco.

\- Veo que te equivocas Elicchi – dijo la oji verde – primero, eso no es una ventaja. Segundo, podrás tener el mejor cuerpo de todas nosotras, pero eso no significa que Honoka-chan te vaya a querer, además en donde me ganarás jamás será en pecho – Nozomi tomó a sus "nenas" y las movió un poco – y, por último, los Caballeros del Zodiaco, la adaptación de Netflix, fue un asco.

\- En eso concuerdo contigo.

.

Con Umi y Honoka…

Ambas amigas llegaron a Homura, la cual se encontraba cerrada. Honoka abrió la puerta e ingresaron.

-Si quieres espérame arriba Umi-chan.

\- Está bien – la arquera subió las escaleras y llegó a la habitación de su amiga.

No era de esperarse que Umi conociese el lugar. Habían pasado junto con Honoka y Kotori, varias noches ahí. Aun no se creía como habían cambiado las cosas.

Honoka y ella ya eran más grandes, tenían 16 años y parece raro que ya hayan pasado varios años.

Llegó a la habitación a esperar a Honoka, algo llamó su atención. Eso era nuevo.

Ver una foto de las chicas de μ's en su presentación de STAR: DASH donde ya eran nueve. Incluso vio varias fotos en las que aparecían con las demás. Pero una de ellas llamó la atención.

Fue una en la que ella y Honoka estaban abrazadas, pero estaban en trajes de baño. La cara de Umi se sonrojó al ver eso, pero le llamó bastante la atención ver el cuerpo de Honoka.

Aunque ya habían ido varias veces a la playa y se habían visto en trajes de baño, por alguna razón le pareció algo… excitante verla casi sin nada.

Pero de repente volvió a colocar la foto en su lugar al escuchar como Honoka estaba por ingresar al lugar.

-Ya volví Umi-chan.

\- B-Bien.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- N-Nada.

\- Bueno – Honoka se aseguró de creer en lo que su amigo peli azul decía.

\- Dime Honoka – dijo Umi - ¿Por qué tus padres se fueron de la ciudad?

\- Bueno, al parecer mi padre hizo unos negocios con unos hombres y les interesó la idea de producir los dulces de Homura.

\- ¿De producir?

\- Sí, al parecer tenemos la idea de expandir el negocio.

\- Veo que les va muy bien.

\- Sí.

\- Me alegra que estén bien.

\- ¿Y ustedes Umi-chan?

\- Veamos – la peli azul lo pensó un poco – últimamente hemos tenido muchos alumnos y mis padres me piden que les enseñe a algunos.

\- ¿Te has vuelto maestra?

\- No lo diría así, pero creo que tienes razón.

\- Sí, Umi-chan-Sensei.

\- Oye, eso es demasiado – y dicho eso, ambas se empezaron a reír.

\- Sabes Umi-chan – dijo Honoka – hace tiempo que no hablábamos solo nosotras dos.

\- Tienes razón – respondió la oji ámbar – no recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos una plática así solo nosotras dos.

\- Hemos cambiado mucho.

\- Sí – dijo Umi – pero desde que te conozco he vivido las más grandes aventuras.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Desde que tengo uso de memoria, siempre me has arrastrado a locas aventuras, aunque normalmente siempre nos metíamos en problemas, puedo decir que siempre lo disfruté.

\- Umi-chan.

\- Honoka – la peli azul se fue acercando a su mejor amiga.

\- U-Umi-chan…

La voz de Honoka se fue al ser besada por su mejor amiga en los labios.

Honoka se sorprendió mucho por el acto hecho por su amiga peli azul, aunque con el tiempo comenzó a corresponder.

Umi se fue posicionando encima de ella hasta quedar encima de Honoka.

La oji azul la abrazó de la cintura mientras profundizaban más el beso a uno más apasionado.

Umi se dejó llevar por el momento, y comenzó a descender sus manos hacia las manos de su mejor amiga con la que entrelazó sus dedos.

Honoka solo abrió sus piernas haciendo que Umi se posicionara en medio de ella.

Tal vez fue el calor del momento o tal vez fue un corto circuito en el cerebro de Umi, pero comenzó a frotarse contra Honoka.

Honoka comenzó a gemir durante el beso mientras sentía como Umi se frotaba sobre ella, en especial la parte de sus entrepiernas, aunque según la peli jengibre pensó en un momento que, si no tuviesen ropa, sería más excitante, aunque ni ella misma sabia como era que había pensado en eso.

Umi bajó un poco y comenzó a besar el cuello de Honoka, cosa que provocó que la oji azul comenzara a gemir suavemente debido a la sensación del momento.

Umi había perdido la timidez y ahora era una Umi completamente diferente.

Umi notó como la camiseta de Honoka le comenzaba a estorbar, así que la retiró.

Lo único que quedó fue el torso de Honoka y el sostén rosa de ella.

-Eres muy bella Honoka – susurró la peli azul.

\- N-No me mires así.

\- Es que eres muy bella.

Siguió sus besos en el cuello de la peli jengibre, la cual no podía evitar gemir por lo maravilloso que se sentía.

Umi no quería perder más tiempo y retiró sin autorización de Honoka su sostén revelando sus pechos talla 78.

Aunque debía admitir que eran de buen tamaño como se esperaba. Umi dirigió sus manos hacia ellos y comenzó a masajearlos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Umi-chan! – se escuchó el gemido fuerte de Honoka al sentir como sus pechos eran invadidos por la peli azul.

Umi siguió en su actividad, pero ahora decidió darles un buen tratamiento.

Dirigió su cara hacia ellos y metió unos de los pezones endurecidos de Honoka en su boca y comenzó a chuparlos como si fuera un bebé.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – gritó la oji azul sintiendo un gran nivel de excitación.

Umi solo continuó con lamer y chupar el pezón derecho de Honoka y luego de un rato de estar haciéndolo, decidió continuar con el otro pezón.

Estuvo jugando con los pechos de Honoka un buen rato, hasta que decidió que debía estar en mejores condiciones.

Se quitó su camisa y su sostén azul oscuro, el cual fue un espectáculo para Honoka, los pechos de Umi eran más pequeños de los de ella, pero se veían tan lindos que no le importaba el tamaño.

Umi se acostó encima de Honoka sintiendo los pechos de ambas tocar a la otra.

La peli azul tomó de nuevo la iniciativa, hoy Umi no se andaba con rodeos.

Dirigió su mano derecha hacia la zona íntima de Honoka, pasó por encima de la falda del uniforme para luego comenzar a acariciar el lugar de Honoka por encima de sus ropas.

Umi decidió aventurarse más profundo y pasar su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de la oji azul.

Honoka volvió a gemir durante el beso mientras sentía como Umi invadía su intimidad.

-Honoka – le susurró Umi con voz demasiado excitante – no aguanto.

\- ¿U-Umi-chan? – Honoka no entendía que pasaba.

\- Hagámoslo – Umi se bajó rápidamente su falda y ropa interior.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Umi-chan? – Honoka se avergonzó más de lo que estaba al ver a la peli azul desnuda.

\- T-Tu también – le dijo Umi quitándole la falda y su ropa interior quedando en la misma condición que ella.

\- ¿Q-Que vamos a hacer ahora?

\- Esto – dicho esto, Umi tumbó a Honoka en la cama y antes de que la peli jengibre dijera algo, vio como Umi le daba la espalda y ponía su intimidad frente a ella.

\- U-Umi-chan.

\- Hagámoslo juntas – Umi se dirigió su intimidad hacia la cara de Honoka y ella se dirigió a la de Honoka.

Ambas comenzaron a lamer la intimidad de la otra, suprimiendo gemidos debido a las lamidas que estaban dando a la otra.

Siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que estaban cerca del clímax.

Aunque algo que molestó a Honoka fue cuando Umi se separó de repente de ella, cosa que no entendió.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Umi-chan?

\- Esto – le dijo Umi quien se colocó de repente entre las piernas de Honoka.

\- ¿Umi-chan?

\- … - Umi no pronunció nada y solo unió su centro con el de Honoka, lo que causó un fuerte gemido en esta última.

Antes de que Honoka dijera algo, Umi comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera rápida.

Honoka apretó las sabanas al sentir tan tremenda sensación de placer recorrer su cuerpo. Esa posición era muy placentera y ambas estaban sintiendo eso.

En un momento, Honoka tomó una almohada de su cama y la mordió para tratar de amortiguar sus gemidos, la cual era algo imposible para ella.

Aunque Honoka estaba siendo muy vulnerable, Umi no era inmune.

La sensación de estar en esa posición con la persona que amaba era algo que lo hacía más placentero. Mientras más se movía, más gemidos y palabras obscenas salían de su boca.

Siguieron así por un rato hasta que ambas sentían que el clímax estaba nuevamente cerca de venir. Honoka comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de las de Umi, pero esta decidió ir más rápido debido a la cercanía del clímax. La arquera movió sus caderas de manera violenta haciendo gritar más a Honoka y a ella misma.

Todo fue maravilloso hasta que Umi dio una fuerte estocada mientras abrazaba con fuerza la pierna de Honoka y lanzaba un fuerte grito. Honoka también lo hizo, pero su grito fue callado por la almohada que tenía.

Sus intimidades soltaron un torrente de líquidos que terminó de manchar las sabanas de la cama de Honoka.

Umi cayó sobre Honoka, ambas con las respiraciones agitadas mientras trataban de tranquilizarse.

Aunque Umi pronto descubriría lo que causó su acto.

.

Mientras que con Rin y Hanayo…

\- ¡¿Así que es cierto?! – dijo Rin.

\- Pues sí – respondió Hanayo – pero no me dejaré quitar a Honoka-chan por nadie, ni mucho menos por ti Rin-chan.

\- Estamos iguales entonces – habló la peli naranja – aunque llevo ventaja-nya.

\- ¿Ventaja? – dijo Hanayo – pues si te refieres de cuerpo no creo que tengas mucho que presumir.

\- Pues no tendré cuerpo, pero mi actitud junto a la de Honoka-chan son iguales-nya.

\- Eso crees – dijo la amante de Idols – pero estás chicas, son grandes.

\- K-Kayo-chin – Rin miraba con envidia las "nenas" de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Más que lista-nya.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. _

_Ahora las demás están declarando guerra contra las demás y están listas para dar guerra por Honoka._

_¡Díganme quien creen que será la próxima en echarse a Honoka!_

_Nos vemos en una próxima entrega._

_Bye._


	6. ¡Cuidado con Hanayo!

**Hola, mis pequeños ninjas. Bienvenidos a Destripando la… digo, a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia algo zukulenta.**

**Respondiendo…**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Me alegra que tu vida de casada sea muy bella, me alegra mucho, quiero llorar T-T. Espero que la hayas pasado bien, y tal vez Hanayo hace algo, no lo sé, tal vez, pueda ser. Por cierto, no creo que Honoka esté planita, digo, a mi parecer, tiene buen cuerpo, los pechos tal vez no sean tan… ya sabes, pero a mí me gusta como es. Sabes, quiero hacer un fic contigo de protagonista, algo parecido como el que estás haciendo, pero diferente XD. ¡Saludos y Bendiciones de Athena! Corazones-nya._

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Umi fue a su destino y fue a ganar, pico grande. ¿De a 2? Tal vez se puede amigo, está en planes todavía. Tsubasa tal vez vaya al final, o tal vez se una, mi cabeza me dará una idea que probar. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Come bien, con postre y todo. Espera lo próximo, que eso si te dejará sorprendido. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, jalen una soda y prepárense para más… zukulencia XD.**

.

.

.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad para muchos estudiantes que iban rumbo a sus respectivos centros educativos, bueno, al menos ese era el panorama.

¿La razón? Una de esas estudiantes, como que no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos.

-U-Umi-chan – decía Honoka algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿P-Podrías soltarme un poco?

\- No – Umi se aferró más al brazo de su amada, no cabe decir cuan feliz iba la peli azul.

\- C-Creo que deberías hacerle caso a Honoka-chan, Umi-chan – dijo Kotori quien se aguantaba las ganas de decir algo, sus celos la estaban matando.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Umi haciéndose la inocente – solo me gusta ir del brazo con mi mejor amiga muy felices de la vida.

\- P-Pero cualquiera podría mal interpretarlo.

\- No me importa.

Y así fue todo el camino hasta llegar a Otonokizaka. No cabe decir el carnaval de miradas que se ganaron las de segundo año.

Honoka comenzaba a sentir su cara tornarse roja de la vergüenza y Umi… ¡ni le parecía importarle!

Mientras que Kotori…

-U-Umi-chan, deberías soltar a Honoka-chan, ya estamos en la escuela – a la pequeña pajarita se le empezaba a hinchar una vena en la cabeza.

\- K-Kotori-chan tiene razón – Honoka trataba de zafarse de la peli azul, cosa que no lograba.

\- No, Honoka debe tener a alguien responsable y con valores a su lado quien la proteja de todo mal, y yo, fiel princesa de los Saiyajin, lo haré.

\- Mira hija de Vegeta, bájale un poco a tu Ki – dijo la peli gris quien ya empezaba a enojarse.

\- ¿C-Chicas?

\- No importa, después de todo iremos juntas ¿verdad Honoka? – Umi no dejó a Honoka responder ya que simplemente se la llevó a la fuerza.

\- U-Umi-chan, todas nos están viendo – decía la líder viendo como varias chicas de segundo y algunas de primero las miraban.

\- Me vale.

\- ¡Todas nos están mirando!

\- Me vale verga.

\- ¡Umi-chan!

\- Te dije que me vale verga.

\- ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!

\- ¡Me vale verga!

\- Umi-chan – Honoka fue arrastrada hasta su aula siendo seguidas por Kotori.

Umi tuvo que separarse de Honoka cuando iniciaron las clases, aunque no digamos como fue en el almuerzo, pasó casi lo mismo del día anterior.

\- ¿Q-Que hacen aquí? – dijeron Umi y Kotori al ver como las demás musas estaban reunidas en el lugar en el que suelen comer, lo mismo que el día anterior.

\- Solo venimos a almorzar, es todo.

\- De todos los lugares de Otonokizaka, ¿tuvieron que elegir este?

\- Pues sí.

\- Después de todo, la escuela no es tuya, podemos ir a comer donde nos placa, la única que la podría comprar sería el Elmo parlante de aquí – dijo Nico.

\- N-No exageres Nico-chan – Maki no se percató de lo que Senpai peli negra dijo – espera… ¡¿A quién llamaste Elmo parlante?!

\- Bueno, dejen sus disputas maritales para otro momento.

\- ¡Nozomi!

\- Esto está muy sospechoso – dijo Kotori - ¿tú que crees Honoka-chan?

\- … -

\- ¿Honoka? – las demás miraron como la peli jengibre estaba entretenida con su celular leyendo algo.

\- ¿Qué lees Honoka-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – apenas se había enterado de que la llamaban – l-lo siento, estaba leyendo un fanfic.

\- ¿Un fanfic?

\- Sí, y me puse a pensar que pasaría si estuviésemos en uno.

\- ¿Si estuviésemos en uno?

\- Sí, imagínense ser las protagonistas de una historia en la que pueden hacer con nosotras lo que quieran.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaron todas.

\- Entonces… - habló una Rin algo paranoica – quieres decir que… ¿somos el producto de una compañía que quiso hacer propaganda con nosotras usando nuestras canciones con un montón de Fanservice y bailes chidos? ¿Y que posiblemente estemos siendo utilizadas en historias hechas por fanáticos que se hacen autores en páginas que se especializan en eso?

\- Rin.

\- ¿Sí?

\- No digas tonterías – habló la peli roja dándole un coscorrón a la neko girl.

\- ¿Y eso porque fue-nya?

\- Rin, nosotras somos reales ¿entiendes? – habló la compositora del grupo - ¿crees que alguien escribiría historias sobre nosotras y las publicaría en páginas para que mucha gente lo lea?

\- P-Pues…

\- Rin, nadie hace eso.

\- T-Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Miren par de locas, mejor comamos antes de que termine la hora del almuerzo – habló Nico quien se disponía a comer.

\- B-Bien.

Gran parte del almuerzo transcurrió normal, hasta que…

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo será lo del concurso de trajes de baño?

\- Cierto, ya nos habíamos olvidado de él.

\- Y yo soy la olvidadiza.

\- Bueno, al final participarán tú y Hanayo – dijo Eli, aunque su voz sonó algo molesta.

\- Sí, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Hanayo-chan.

\- Claro que sí Honoka-chan – dijo Hanayo quien mostró una faceta no muy conocida por las demás.

\- Bien, dejando a un lado todo, debemos ir a comprar los trajes de baños.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Honoka - ¿Por qué no usamos unos que ya tenemos?

\- Honoka, creo que necesitamos nuevos trajes, no sería nada original solo usar un traje de baño común.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Honoka-chan, ¿Qué tal si vamos después de las clases a comprarlos?

\- Me parece buena idea – dijo Honoka feliz – por cierto, Hanayo-chan, ¿Cómo vamos a salir?

\- Déjame pensarlo – la rubia oscuro lo pensó un poco – las Idols normalmente muestran un gran cuerpo que muchas envidian y deben mostrar un gran glamour.

\- En palabras más simple Hanayo – dijo Maki.

\- El traje de baño que deben llevar debe ser algo que le haga resaltar su cuerpo, no llegando a niveles de la exhibición, sino para mostrar su belleza corporal.

\- Ya veo.

\- Entonces… irán a ver que trajes de baño funcionan.

\- Entonces iré yo con ustedes – dijo Nico – si hay alguien que debe conocer que traje debe llevar Honoka, soy yo, como conocedora de Idols.

\- Mira carbón andante, tu ni siquiera estás invitada y ya te estás colando.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te invitó tomate con patas?

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- ¡Guarden silencio! – dijo Eli callando a las demás.

\- Bien.

\- Creo que debería acompañar a Hanayo y Honoka – dijo Umi – después de todo…

\- ¿Después de todo? – dijeron las demás.

\- No quiero separarme de Honoka – y de un solo, Umi se lanzó a abrazar a su mejor amiga, quien solo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- U-Umi, ¿podrías soltar a Honoka? – habló Eli tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- No.

\- Umi-chan, creo que Eli-chan tiene razón-nya.

\- Honoka no está incómoda, así que no hay problema con que la abrace.

\- D-Deberías soltarla, se ve Honoka-chan está algo incómoda – dijo Nozomi.

\- Ya les dije que no.

\- Umi-chan, debemos irnos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A clases que ya se terminó el almuerzo – dijo Kotori.

\- T-Tienes razón – dijo la peli azul sacando su celular para ver la hora.

\- D-Debemos irnos – pero antes de que Honoka se fuera, la peli azul se volvió a aferrar a ella, cosa que podemos decir que no le gustó a las demás.

\- Vamos – dijo la arquera aferrándose al brazo de la oji azul.

\- U-Umi-chan.

\- Yo llevaré a Honoka-chan también – dijo Nozomi aferrándose al otro brazo de Honoka.

\- ¡Nozomi / -chan!

\- ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que fueran algo lentas.

\- T-Tú… ¡senos de vaca! – exclamó Nico.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas así Nicocchi? – dijo con tono inocente – yo no te llamo tabla para planchar ni nada por estilo.

\- ¡Maldita tetuda!

\- Si me disculpan – dijo Umi llevándose a Honoka lejos de Nozomi y las demás – pero debemos ir a clases.

\- E-Espérenme – dijo la pajarita yendo tras las dos.

\- ¡Esa Umi! – exclamó Maki cerrando su puño.

\- ¿Celosa niñita? – se burló Nico.

\- ¿Y tú no? – regresó Maki.

\- _Touché_.

\- C-Creo que deberíamos ir a clases también – dijo Hanayo retirándose del lugar.

\- ¡Espérame Kayo-chin!

Las clases siguientes transcurrieron de lo más normal, bueno, si se le puede llamar así.

Al final, Honoka debía ir con cuidado de no cagarla de nuevo, por que como ya sabemos, un descuido y termina en casa de alguna de sus amigas y… ya sabemos.

Ese día no tenían práctica así que solo quedaba ir a la salida con Hanayo a comprar los trajes de baño para el concurso que sería muy pronto.

\- ¿No se supone que ibas a ir con ella? – dijo Kotori.

\- Honoka se escapó y de seguro va a ir con Hanayo.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Hay algo que quiero saber Kotori, no, son dos cosas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué no participaste con Honoka? Se supone que ya te habías propuesto a participar con ella.

\- B-Bueno, al último momento Hanayo-chan me ganó el puesto, después de la charla, hablamos con Honoka-chan y Hanayo-chan, al final como ella sabe más de estas cosas, ella ganó esto.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa que me ibas a preguntar?

\- Seré directa Kotori… ¿te gusta Honoka?

\- … - Kotori solo miró a la peli azul unos cuantos segundos antes de responder – sí, no solo me gusta, la amo, amo a Honoka-chan y no como amiga, sino como algo más.

\- Ya sabía.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Sí, desde que entramos a Otonokizaka noté ese cambio en ti.

\- Veo que me conoces muy bien Umi-chan.

\- Sí, pero déjame dejártelo muy en claro Kotori Minami, no perderé a Honoka.

\- Ya somos dos, después de todo, creo que solo una de todas las musas quedará junto a Honoka-chan.

\- Sí y pienso ser yo, ya que no lo sabes, pero llevo una gran ventaja sobre ustedes.

\- ¿Ventaja?

\- Sí, una y muy grande – dijo antes de retirarse – después de todo, tengo la Bendición de Albafíca de Piscis.

\- ¿Piscis? – dijo Kotori algo confundida, o al menos eso pensaba – no lo creo Umi-chan, Asmita de Virgo es más poderoso.

.

Mientras que con Honoka y Hanayo…

\- ¿Estás segura de que aquí encontraremos buenos trajes de baño?

\- No te preocupes Honoka-chan, leí en una revista que este es el mejor lugar para comprarlos.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- ¡Bien! – Hanayo llevó a Honoka por el lugar en el que había varios tipos de trajes con los cuales podrían participar, incluso estaban de oferta.

Honoka miró uno que les gustó, color azul celeste, mismo que combinaba con sus ojos.

El traje era normal, con el sostén arriba color azul celeste y la parte inferior era un tipo de short celeste que resaltaba su figura.

-Creo que este me gusta – se dijo para sí misma.

\- Honoka-chan – escuchó el llamado de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hanayo-chan?

\- ¿P-Puedo verte? – dijo tímida la de primer año. Honoka estaba en los vestidores y a fuera estaba Hanayo, solo para aclarar.

\- N-No le veo problema – dijo la peli jengibre abriendo la puerta del vestidor.

La cara de Hanayo se tornó roja al ver como su Senpai mostraba su cuerpo semi desnudo en traje de baño. Se debía decir que a Honoka tenía buen cuerpo cuando estaba en bikini.

\- ¿Q-Que opinas Hanayo-chan? – dijo Honoka.

\- T-T-Te ves hermosa – dijo la menor con la cara toda roja.

\- ¿L-Lo crees?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, enseguida me cambio y luego vas tú.

Honoka volvió a cerrar la puerta y mientras se quitaba el traje de baño, la puerta se abrió de repente y Hanayo entró y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

\- ¿Hanayo-chan?

\- Lo siento Honoka-chan, pero ya no puedo más.

\- ¿Ya no puedes…? – Honoka se calló cuando vio a Hanayo bajar su cabeza hacia abajo.

Debía decir que se estaba preparando para lo peor.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Hanayo ataca! Y lo peor, será en un lugar como un vestidor en una tienda._

_¿Logrará su objetivo?_

_Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo._

_Sin más, me despido._

_Bye._


	7. Nya

**¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué pasa chavales?**

**Todo bien, todo correcto… y yo que me alegro.**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__No solo Hanayo comerá jalea para pan, ya veremos si lo hace o no. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__La segunda respuesta es… ¡Claro que le dará duro XD! Honoka es todo un misterio en cuanto a amor, veremos cómo le va a la Honky esta vez. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Claro que sé lo que lo compensa, aunque debo admitir que Honoka en traje de baño está algo… zukulenta. Me honraría mucho hacer un fic, solo necesitaría un poco de tu historia, si puedes escribirla en un review grande, lo haría en el tiempo más pronto más posible XD. Cuídate, besitos, ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Vamos con las desventuras de la come pan…**

.

.

.

\- ¿H-Hanayo-chan? – Honoka estaba súper nerviosa. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Estaban en un lugar público, más específico en un vestidor de una tienda de trajes de baño. Su Kouhai de cabello rubio oscuro la tenía "sometida" y parecía que la iba a profanar, pero en eso…

\- ¿Señorita? – unos toques en la puerta hicieron reaccionar a Hanayo quien se separó de su amada - ¿Está todo bien?

\- S-Sí, está todo bien.

\- Ya veo, me preocupé porque escuché unos ruidos medio extraños provenientes de aquí y pensé que tenía problemas.

\- N-No se preocupe, estoy bien.

\- Ya veo, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

\- G-Gracias – luego se escucharon los pasos de la empleada alejarse del lugar.

\- E-Eso estuvo cerca – susurró Hanayo.

\- Hanayo-chan, eso fue muy riesgoso.

\- L-Lo siento, es que no pude contenerme.

\- ¿C-Contenerte?…

\- Sí, pero no importa, solo prueba a ver si ese traje de baño te queda bien.

\- S-Sí.

Honoka se probó otros trajes de baño, hasta que encontró el que le gustó más.

Se trataba de un bikini de dos piezas, la cual era de color azul cielo, la parte superior era algo revelador, pero no a un punto extremo o demasiado ecchi, mientras que la parte inferior era tipo short, pero muy sexy.

-Faltas tu Hanayo-chan.

\- B-Bien.

Cuando fue el turno de la menor, estuvo algo indecisa en que traje debía escoger para el concurso.

Debatió entre llevar un traje de una o de dos piezas, pero como se trataba de un concurso, debía ser de dos piezas para así aumentar la posibilidad de ganarlo.

La chica decidió llevar un traje de color verde, que, a pesar de ser su color de imagen, le gustó mucho el diseño.

La parte inferior llevaba un tipo de encaje que le daba un toque más sexy, pero a la vez, imponía superioridad, bueno, esto en la mente de Hanayo.

La parte de arriba era simple, tipo sostén normal, aunque resaltaba bastante sus pechos.

-H-Honoka-chan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hanayo-chan?

\- ¿Q-Que te parece? – dijo la menor saliendo del vestidor.

\- M-Mamá – fue lo único que Honoka alcanzó a decir al ver a su Kouhai. El bikini realmente le quedaba a Hanayo, más por su buena figura. Se debía decir que Hanayo tenía buen cuerpo, en especial de la parte superior en la cual la vista de la peli jengibre no se podía despegar.

Los pechos de Hanayo eran de un tamaño que no era muy común en las chicas de su edad. Eran grandes, se debía decir, solo Eli y Nozomi le ganaban en tamaño, y por mucho.

-T-Te ves… increíble.

\- G-Gracias – Hanayo desvió la mirada mientras volvía a los vestidores a cambiarse.

\- Se veía tan sexy, sus pechos sí que son grandes… ¡Espera! Honoka Kousaka, no deberías pensar esas cosas de tu Kouhai – se decía para sí misma.

A los minutos, salió Hanayo ya vestida y con el bikini en la mano.

-E-Entonces… ¿llevarás ese?

\- C-Creo que sí.

\- V-Vamos a pagarlo.

Ambas fueron a la caja donde pagaron los bikinis, aparte de firmar algunos autógrafos ya que la cajera y algunas empleadas eran fans de μ's, eso les dio una ventaja ya que se les otorgó un descuento bastante bueno.

Al salir, el ambiente entre ambas musas era algo tenso e incómodo.

Honoka trató de sacar algún tema de conversación, pero el momento era demasiado incómodo para hablar algo.

Y si las cosas no estuvieran más malas, llegó una persona que no esperaban.

\- ¡Las encontré-nya! – un destello naranja voló hacia las chicas, pero más específicamente sobre la líder.

\- ¿R-Rin-chan?

\- Las encontré-nya.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Rin-chan?

\- Estaba buscándolas a ustedes, como miré que se fueron rápidamente me preocupé, pero miro que no fue la gran cosa.

\- B-Bueno, si nos disculpas, debemos irnos.

\- ¿A dónde van-nya?

\- P-Pues…

\- Vamos a mi casa Rin-chan, así que, si nos disculpas, nos vamos.

\- H-Hanayo-chan.

\- No tan rápido Kayo-chin – detuvo Rin su partida tomando de un brazo a la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Algo me huele sospechoso-nya… ¿estarán solas-nya?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Creo que las voy a acompañar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No debes hacer eso…

\- Lo haré porque quiero, porque puedo y porque se me apetece-nya

Hanayo no tuvo más opción que dejar que su mejor amiga las acompañara. Aunque tratara de escapar, sabía que no iba a servir de nada, Rin era conocida por su velocidad y no ayudaría en nada si corrían.

Al final, llegaron a la residencia Koizumi.

-Permiso.

\- Estoy en casa.

\- ¿Y tus padres Hanayo-chan?

\- Están trabajando, no vendrán hasta muy tarde.

\- ¿Hoy les tocaba doble turno Kayo-chin?

\- Sí.

\- D-Deben saber mucho de la otra.

\- Lo normal, nuestros padres trabajan juntos.

\- Vaya.

\- Por cierto – en eso Hanayo se acercó a su Senpai – hoy estamos solas, Rin-chan puede ver televisión o algo.

\- ¿Eh? – los colores se le subieron a Honoka a la cara.

\- ¡Córtale mi chava! – gritó Rin haciendo la pose del súper portero – no creas que te dejaré tener a Honoka-chan sola-nya.

\- C-Chicas…

\- ¡Yo estaré con Honoka-chan!

\- ¡No, yo lo estaré!

\- C-Chicas…

\- Solo hay una forma de arreglar esto, y sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

\- Claro que lo sé Kayo-chin.

\- S-Sí quieren me puedo ir para que arreglen lo suyo – Honoka quería aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar, pero fue tomada por ambas Kouhais quienes le mostraron una sonrisa algo malvada – ¿por qué siento que voy a morir?

.

5 Doritos después…

.

\- ¡Ahora sí Rin Hoshizora! ¡Prepárate para la batalla!

\- ¡Así se hará Hanayo Koizumi! ¡Prepárate para perder!

\- Mmmm mmmmm – se escuchaban los murmullos de alguien.

Las tres chicas estaban en el cuarto de Hanayo, solo que ella y Rin estaban de pie y mirándose amenazadoramente, mientras que Honoka…

La pobre estaba acostada en la cama, pero no de forma normal, estaba completamente desnuda, atada de pies y manos a las patas de la cama con esposas, que sepa de donde las sacaron y tenía en la boca una bola de goma como una especie de mordaza.

Honoka solo trataba de liberarse de esta tortuosa y vergonzosa posición en la que se hallaba.

Volviendo con las de primero…

\- ¡¿Crees que me ganarás a Honoka-chan, Rin-chan?! – dijo Hanayo – pues te digo que no.

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Acabaré contigo!

\- Mmmm mmmm – trataba de hablar la pobre de Honoka, sin éxito alguno.

\- ¡Que empiece la batalla! – se escuchó ese llamado.

\- ¡Comenzaré primero! – anunció Rin - ¡Charizard, yo te elijo!

En eso salió un gran dragón de color naranja quien rugió fuertemente.

\- ¿Un Charizard? – Hanayo sacó su Pokédex.

_\- Charizard, el Pokémon fuego y la forma evolucionada de Charmaleon… mira pendeja mejor búscalo en Google que ahora la conexión es más fuerte._

\- Eso me pasa por comprar cosas en eBay – dijo guardando la Pokédex – no importa, ¡porque no perderé esta batalla! ¡Greninja, yo te elijo!

En eso, sale una especie de rana humanoide azul con unas marcas de estrellas azules y con su enorme lengua enrollada en su cuello.

\- ¿Un Greninja? – ahora era turno de Rin de sacar su Pokédex – a ver que dice de él.

\- _Greninja, el Pokémon ninja y la forma evolucionada de Frogaddier. Greninja puede crear estrellas con agua comprimida y tiene la agilidad de un auténtico ninja._

\- Bien.

\- ¡¿Por qué tu Pokédex si funciona?!

\- La compré en Amazon.

\- Eso lo explica todo.

\- Bueno, dejémonos de mariconadas, ¡ataca Kayo-chin!

\- ¡Bien! Charizard, ¡Lanzallamas!

\- Greninja ¡Shuriken de agua!

El dragón lanzó de su boca una gran ráfaga de fuego mientras que la rana comprimió agua de sus piernas y las lanzó creando estrellas ninja.

Ambos ataques chocaron y se desintegraron.

\- ¡Garra Dragón!

\- ¡Corte!

Los dos Pokémon volvieron a chocar ambos ataques y cada quien salió disparado.

\- ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad Charizard! ¡Anillo de Fuego! – gritó Hanayo.

\- ¡Ni lo creas Kayo-chin! ¡Greninja, entierra el Shuriken de Agua en el suelo!

Charizard hizo su movimiento y Greninja enterró su Shuriken causando una especie de anillo de agua, bloqueando de nuevo ambos ataques.

-Veo que has llegado muy lejos Rin-chan – dijo Hanayo – pero creo que aquí acaba todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ya lo verás – Hanayo sacó de su bolsillo una piedra, la cual Rin pudo identificar.

\- ¿E-Esa es una…?

\- Así es Rin-chan, esta es una mega piedra, la cual hará que mi Charizard mega evolucione.

\- No lo harías Kayo-chin.

\- Demasiado tarde – en eso, la Idol tocó la piedra y esta comenzó a brillar, lo que causó que Charizard comenzara a brillar también – Charizard… ¡Mega Evoluciona!

El Pokémon de Fuego lanzó un fuerte rugido mientras se envolvía en una luz cegadora mientras iba cambiando de forma hasta que…

-E-Ese es…

\- Así es Rin-chan… ¡este es mi Charizard mega evolucionado! – el Pokémon de Hanayo ahora era de color negro y las llamas que tenía en la cola eran de color azul, incluso tenía en la boca llamas azules.

\- Me has dejado boquiabierta Kayo-chin… pero no creas que me has ganado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No eres la única que tiene un as bajo la manga.

\- ¿También tienes una mega piedra?

\- No, tengo que algo más poderoso que la Mega Evoluciona.

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- ¡Vamos Greninja! – el espíritu de Rin y el de Greninja se unieron, creando un gran torbellino de agua alrededor del Pokémon, el cual comenzó a sufrir cambios mientras el gran torbellino giraba.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

En eso, el torbellino comenzó a acumularse en un solo punto, el cual era la espalda de Greninja y toda esa agua creó un grande y amenazante Shuriken. No solo eso, las partes laterales de su cabeza, tenían mechones naranjas similares a los Rin, tenía la frente roja como la gorra de Rin, los ojos eran amarillos y en el pecho tenía la cara de arañazos de gato, claro, todo representando a Rin.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios es eso? – preguntó Hanayo algo asustada.

\- Este, Kayo-chin, es el Greninja-Rin, por medio de la sinergia afectiva hemos creado un vínculo más fuerte que la Mega Evolución.

\- ¡Ya basta de charlas! Mi cuerpo me pide deseos y quiero terminar esto cuanto antes.

\- ¡Igualmente!

Para ahorrarles varios minutos de batalla, ambos Pokémon se dieron con todo en la madre, pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron al clímax de la batalla.

\- ¡Último ataque Greninja! ¡Shuriken de Agua!

\- ¡Usa todo tu poder Charizard! ¡Anillo de Fuego!

Ambos Pokémon acumularon toda su energía en el ataque final que dio de lleno en el otro causando una gran explosión.

La niebla no dejaba ver quién de los dos ganó el combate.

Cuando se disipó, se podía ver a los dos Pokémon de pie, pero algo no estaba bien. Ambos estaban muy mal heridos y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los dos cayera.

Greninja se tambaleó un poco, lo que indicaba que caería, pero la sorpresa fue cuando Charizard también hizo lo mismo y ambos, sorprendentemente, cayeron al mismo tiempo con las típicas espirales en sus ojos.

\- ¡Greninja y Charizard no pueden seguir peleando! ¡Por lo que se declara empate!

\- ¿Empate?

\- No puede ser.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora Rin-chan?

\- Solo hay una forma de arreglar esto.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- Compartiendo el premio.

\- ¿Compartiéndolo?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Gran idea Rin-chan!

\- Honoka-chan – ambas se dirigieron hacia su líder, la cual comenzó a sudar frio y trataba inútilmente de zafarse de las esposas.

Ambas menores no aguantaron más la tentación y solo se desvistieron y fueron directo a la acción.

No perdieron tiempo y se dividieron el trabajo. Hanayo fue directo al cuello de la peli jengibre y comenzó a lamerlo causando gemidos en esta.

Rin decidió jugársela mejor y bajó su cabeza hacia la entrepierna de la chica, la cual solo hizo círculos con su lengua alrededor de esta.

Los gemidos de Honoka morían en la pelota de goma que tenía, pero la sensación era demasiado fuerte.

Hanayo decidió bajar más y llegó hacia los pechos de Honoka los cuales una vez más fueron profanados por la lengua de la menor, la cual lamia los pezones erectos de su líder.

Rin también subió la apuesta e introdujo su lengua en el clítoris de Honoka, causando que ella produjera gritos en vez de gemidos.

Hanayo siguió con su tarea mientras Rin hacia la suya, la única diferencia era que Hanayo ahora succionaba los pezones de la chica mientras que Rin seguía con los suyo en la intimidad de Honoka.

La peli jengibre se movía tratando de liberarse, pero estaba bien sujetada a la cama así que no podía hacer nada.

Luego de unos minutos de estar en eso, Honoka no aguantó más y alcanzó el tan ansiado clímax, cosa que ambos Kouhais entendieron.

-C-Creo que lo hemos logrado Kayo-chin.

\- Sí.

\- Mmm mmm – trataba de hablar la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Qué dices Honoka-chan?

\- Creo que dijo que quiere otra ronda-nya.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quieres otra ronda?

\- ¡Mmm mmm! – incluso aunque no se le entendiera, ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, indicando negatividad.

\- Creo que dice sí.

\- ¿A qué hora vienen tus padres?

\- Vendrán pasadas las 10, así que tenemos mucho tiempo.

\- Además, tengo que ver Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal.

\- ¿Es a las 8?

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, creo que lo miraré mañana.

\- Bueno, hoy veré si Marco por fin se gana a Star.

\- ¡Team Starco! – dijeron ambas riéndose un poco.

\- Entonces… hay que aprovechar – dijo Rin mientras se preparaba junto a su mejor amiga a hacerlo durante toda la noche junto a Honoka, la cual le esperaría una larga y tortuosa noche.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… jejeje, fue un trio XD._

_¿Quién creen que será la próxima en llevársela a la cama? Ustedes me ayudan a decidir._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	8. Batalla por Honoka

**¡MOTAGUA PERDIÓ LA COPA! Perdonen si inicio así, pero es que mi equipo Motagua perdió el domingo la copa de Honduras.**

**Procederé con la suicidación.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jajaja, amigo, si crees que he roto todos los limites posibles, pues déjame decirte que te equivocas, porque aún muchos más limites que romper. Veremos quién será el próximo verdugo de la pobre Honky. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Tienes razón en eso Nao-chan, Honoka en traje de baño muestra unas caderas dignas de los dioses 7w7. Hanayo en traje es otra, la queremos por dos "grandes razones" si sabes a lo que me refiero XD. Espero que no hayan dormido esa noche, éxitos en tu relación y vida. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Jajaja, te mamaste. Y solo falta después de eso, me violó Tsubasa-san, me violó Umi-chan, me violó Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan, y si a eso le sumamos las que me faltan… ¿Cuántas violaciones me quedan? ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Vamos con el capítulo más fumado que he escrito hasta el día de hoy de este fic.**

**Por cierto, chicos, la próxima semana haré un especial de navidad. No sé si de este fic o un especial aparte. Ustedes solo espérenlo. Lo estaré subiendo el lunes o martes. Díganme si creen que deba subirlo.**

.

.

.

Otro día más.

Otro día muy atareado en la vida de la pobre Honoka Kousaka, quien no venía sola esta vez, venia escoltada de sus dos brazos por sus Kouhai de primer año, Rin Hoshizora y Hanayo Koizumi.

\- ¿C-Chicas?

\- Kayo-chin, creo que estás incomodando a Honoka-chan-nya.

\- Creo que la que la incómoda eres tu Rin-chan.

\- ¿Yo-nya?

\- Sí.

\- C-Chicas… - Honoka trató de hablar, pero era interrumpida.

\- Yo no la incomodo-nya – reprochó la peli naranja – la que la está incomodando eres tu Kayo-chin.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque digamos que tienes dos grandes razones para incomodarlos.

\- ¿Dos grandes razones? – al decir esto, sin querer pegó más el brazo de Honoka a sus pechos.

\- ¿H-Hanayo-chan? – dijo la peli jengibre bastante sonrojada al sentir esos bultos en su brazo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Honoka-chan?

\- T-T-Tus…

\- ¿Mis qué?

\- T-Tus… pechos…

\- ¿Mis pechos? – la rubio oscuro miró sus dos delanteras y notó que ella iba muy apegada a su Senpai.

\- ¿No deberías despegártele Kayo-chin? – dijo Rin algo enojada.

\- No – sin más vergüenza expuesta, Hanayo se pegó más a su Senpai quien ahora estaba más roja que el cabello de Maki.

\- Kayo-chin, estás molestando a Honoka-chan.

\- ¡Honoka! – se escuchó el grito de una persona detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Umi-chan?

\- Sí, ¿Qué haces? – dijo con una voz que se notaba molestia.

\- E-Este…

\- Estoy yendo con Honoka-chan a la escuela – dijo descaradamente Hanayo.

\- Ya veo… pero ¿es necesario que la lleves así?

\- Sí – abrazó fuerte el brazo de Honoka, mostrando superioridad.

\- Creo que deberías dejar a Honoka – dijo Umi sonando dura, obviamente sonando celosa.

\- La que debe dejar a Honoka eres tu – reprochó Hanayo a la peli azul.

\- Vámonos Honoka-chan – dijo una cuarta voz uniéndose al lugar y llevándose a Honoka del lugar.

\- ¿Quién fue? – dijo Umi no sabiendo quien habría sido.

\- ¡Por allá! – gritó Hanayo mirando que no solo Honoka estaba corriendo, a su lado iba Rin quien iba junto a ella y al otro lado solo se miró un destello grisáceo.

\- ¿Esa es… Kotori?

\- Sí, soy yo – gritó ya muy lejos.

\- No en mi guardia hija de puta – dijo la peli azul corriendo tras las chics que se llevaban a su amada.

\- ¡Ah no mi hermana! Consíguete la tuya – devolvió Kotori desde una distancia algo grande.

\- ¡Pelea de inválidos! – gritó Rin quien era la más atlética de todas e iba corriendo junto a las demás.

\- Lo siento Umi-chan, pero Honoka-chan ya ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo – dijo la peli gris.

\- No es así, soy su mejor amiga y es mi deber estar con ella.

\- Es mi amiga de infancia.

\- También es mi amiga de infancia y yo la conozco mejor que tú.

\- ¿Así?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Por favor chicas – dijo la pobre peli jengibre – me duelen los brazos.

\- ¿Ves lo que haces Kotori? Estás lastimando a Honoka.

\- ¡¿Yo?! Umi-chan, eres tú la que no acepta que yo soy mejor opción para Honoka-chan.

\- Por favor, Honoka necesita alguien fuerte que la proteja de todo peligro.

\- Honoka-chan no necesita a una genocida, necesita a alguien tierna y amable que la consienta como la princesa que es.

\- ¿Me estás retando Kotori?

\- No, pero si quieres pelear por Honoka-chan, acepto el desafío.

\- ¡No tan rápido! – fue el grito de Rin interrumpiendo a ambas mayores.

\- Si quieren a Honoka-chan tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver – ahora fue Hanayo.

\- Si quieren guerra, ¡guerra tendrán!

En eso, las calles desaparecieron y el cielo se tornó rojo con negro, incluso caían rayos.

\- ¡Kotori! – gritó la peli azul – has despertado en mi la furia de una guerrera muy poderosa que nunca podrás ser venci…

\- Igual no tienes pechos.

\- Maldita kotorra – Umi solo se deprimió al escuchar eso.

\- ¡A mí no me podrás vencer con eso! – dijo Rin a Hanayo.

\- Por favor Rin-chan, tú estás peor que Umi.

\- Kayo-chin, puta.

\- ¡Dejemos de estupideces! – exclamó Kotori y las demás asintieron.

En eso, las 4 comenzaron a flotar en los cielos mientras sus ropas se desgarraban de sus ropas y eran vestidas por unas nuevas.

En Umi apareció una malla azul y esta traía una armadura Saiyajin. En Kotori apareció un traje de artes marciales color naranja y con una cinta azul amarrada en su cintura.

Rin tenía casi el mismo traje de Umi, solo que la malla era negra, pero la Armadura era de distinto color. Y no solo eso, tenía una especia de bandana roja en su frente e incluso apareció una marca en su mejilla similar a una herida cicatrizada.

Hanayo tenía solo unas botas amarillas, un pantalón de tela rojo, y una camiseta blanca en su abdomen, además de contar con un colgante en su cuello.

\- ¡A pelear! – gritó Rin y comenzó la "épica" batalla entre las 4.

.

Mientras que con Honoka…

\- ¡Llegué! – dijo la peli jengibre llegando a Otonokizaka.

\- ¿Honoka? – habló una joven.

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

\- P-Pues, decidí llegar más temprano ahora.

\- Por cierto ¿no has visto a Hanayo y a Rin?

\- M-Me las encontré en el camino, pero se quedaron hablando con Umi-chan y Kotori-chan.

\- Vaya – dijo la peli roja – bueno, creo que deberíamos entrar, las clases comenzarán.

\- Sí – ambos ingresaron.

.

En la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil…

\- ¡Ya terminé! – dijo Nico – me voy, las clases ya comenzarán.

\- Ya vamos – dijo Nozomi terminando de recoger algunos papeles - ¿Por qué siento que varios kis están chocando?

.

Volviendo con el cuarteto…

Umi y Kotori chocaban sus puños por décima vez, incluso esquivaban varios de sus ataques, lo mismo para Hanayo y Rin.

Sus trajes estaban desgarrados, y eso que no llevaban ropa debajo de estos.

\- ¡Es suficiente! – habló Umi - ¡Honoka es mi amiga de infancia, mi mejor amiga y la mujer que amo! ¡No dejaré que tu ni nadie me la quite!

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Kotori – además, yo soy más fuerte y ágil. Dime Umi-chan, ¿Qué conseguirás?

\- Eso lo sabrás pronto – dijo – después de todo, soy Umi Sonoda, princesa de los Sonoda y pronto caerás ante mi poder insecta.

\- La que caerá serás tú Umi-chan, podré ser una guerrera de clase baja, pero con esfuerzo se puede ser mucho mejor – en eso Kotori señaló a su rival - ¡Escucha Umi Sonoda! ¡Honoka es la mujer que más amo! Y así como tú dices ¡No dejaré que tu ni nadie me separe de ella!

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – en eso, Umi comenzó a gritar y más energía comenzó a desprenderse de ella. Varios rayos de energía comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de su cuerpo mientras su cabello largo y azul comenzó a tornarse amarillo y sus ojos color ámbar se tornaron verdes. Y con un fuerte grito expulsó mucha energía, incluso dejando ciegas parcialmente a las demás.

Kotori se cubrió los ojos y cuando el brillo disminuyó y miró hacia el frente, quedó impactada. Umi ya no tenía el cabello azul marino, ahora era dorado y algo erizado.

Sus ojos eran verdes y el cuerpo de esta era envuelto por un aura electrizante dorada, incluso con algunos rayos de energía azules.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – preguntó la peli gris muy asombrada.

\- Este es el estado el cual no quería usar, pero no vi más alternativa que usarlo – hablaba con algo de lentitud, pero entendible - ¡Kotori, chicas! ¡Esto es el Súper Saiyajin!

\- ¿Súper… Saiyajin?

\- Sí, debido a mi crianza, acumulé mucho ki alrededor de los años de entrenamiento que llevé. Esta transformación aumenta el poder del usuario por 50.

\- N-No puede ser.

\- Kotori… ¡Prepárate!

Sin más, Umi lanzó varios ataques hacia la peli gris quien intentó esquivarlos, más la velocidad y fuerza de estos eran muy superiores a ella y fácilmente fue derrumbada al piso.

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Umi – no tienes con que luchar con un ki tan bajo. Bueno, después de todo solo eres una guerrera de clase baja.

\- N-No… - habló Kotori con dificultad – aun puedo luchar.

\- ¿Aun tienes energía? Pero de nada te servirá, mi poder es muy superior al tuyo.

\- Eso no me importa – susurró la oji ámbar – si no puedo ser fuerte por Honoka-chan, lo intentaré.

\- ¿Qué? – en eso, Umi siente como el ki de Kotori comienza a aumentar - ¿Q-Que es esto?

\- Honoka-chan es alguien muy importante para mí, no solo fue mi primera amiga, fue mi primer amor y hasta el día de lo es – varias piedras comenzaban a flotar y los relámpagos eran más fuertes – no quiero ver a Honoka-chan con alguien más que no sea yo, no lo quiero… ¡NO LO QUIERO!

El grito de Kotori fue tan fuerte acompañado de su energía que llegó a asustar incluso a Umi. El cabello de Kotori cambió de inmediato a dorado.

\- ¡I-Imposible! – exclamó Umi – también lo alcanzó.

Pero Kotori no terminó ahí, su cabello volvió a sufrir otra transformación, esta vez se volvió más rígido y más puntiagudo.

\- ¡¿Q-Que es este poder?!

\- ¡Te ganaré Umi Sonoda! – más energía fue expulsada del cuerpo de Kotori, su cabello se hizo más largo, incluso sus cejas desaparecieron.

\- ¡¿Q-Que demonios es esto?!

\- Vaya – susurró Rin – así que tú también puedes alcanzar este estado… Kotori-chan.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Rin-chan? – preguntó algo asustada Hanayo.

\- Ya lo verás.

Umi no salía de su asombro al ver el gran poder de Kotori, pero la última transformación de esta fue lo que más la asustaría. El cabello de Kotori volvió a su estado normal, solo que estaba algo desarreglado.

Luego de una gran explosión de energía, una gran nube de polvo quedó y reveló a Kotori muy diferente.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelaje rojo, lo único que quedaba de la parte superior de su traje era una delgada parte de tela que le cubría parte de sus pechos.

Algo que sorprendió bastante fue el hecho de que tenía cola. Su cabello estaba bastante desarreglado y sus ojos se mantuvieron de color ámbar con una pequeña raya roja debajo de estos.

\- ¿Q-Q-Que demonios es eso? – dijo Umi totalmente desubicada.

\- Así que te transformaste a la primera – dijo Rin sorprendiendo a las demás.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto Rin-chan? – preguntó Kotori.

\- Sencillo, esa es la transformación del Súper Saiyajin 4.

\- ¿S-Súper Saiyajin 4?

\- Sí, Umi-chan, estás perdida.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

\- Sencillo, tu poder supera 50 veces la del usuario normal, en cambio el Súper Saiyajin 4… - mientras hablaba, Umi desvió la mirada y solo pudo ver a Kotori acercándose frente a ella ya con su puño listo para golpearla - … aumenta su poder por 1800 veces.

Umi fue golpeada y mandada a volar varios kilómetros del lugar, mientras Hanayo y Rin seguían batallando.

.

De vuelta en Otonokizaka…

-… entonces, Poseidón, dios de los mares, mandó una inundación a Troya por haber aceptado a Athena como diosa de la Tierra y gobernadora de la ciudad de Atenas…

\- Que aburrido está la clase de Historia Universal – susurraba la peli jengibre quien luego miró hacia los asientos de su lado y notó que seguían vacíos – me pregunto dónde estarán Umi-chan y Kotori-chan.

.

De vuelta al campo de batalla…

Umi trataba de aguantar los golpes de Kotori, aunque poco podía hacer ante el enorme poder de Kotori, que de por sí, se veía que no usaba el 100% de su poder, mientras Umi se estaba sobre esforzando para darle algo de batalla.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Rin estaba luchando aun con Hanayo, aunque de diferentes aspectos.

Rin tenía el cabello dorado como Umi, pero este estaba más erizado y de su aura desprendían rayos azules. Mientras Hanayo, tenía el cabello largo, dorado y por alguna razón, no tenía cejas.

Rin Súper Saiyajin 2 y Hanayo Súper Saiyajin 3 combatían muy fuertemente, pero por alguna razón, Rin se veía superior a su mejor amiga, cosa que no entendía.

\- ¡No lo entiendo Rin-chan! – exclamó con enojo Hanayo – se supone que debo tener 4 veces más poder que tú.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- ¡¿Por qué tienes tanto poder?!

\- Kayo-chin, tengo más experiencia en esto, y aunque digas que el Súper Saiyajin 3 tiene más poder, te digo que te equivocas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Has usado esta transformación de inmediato y no has dejado que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a ella.

\- ¿Acostumbrar?

\- Esa transformación te debilita muy rápido, incluso Umi en su nivel normal podría vencerte.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Hanayo tratando de golpear a Rin, pero esta dejó su transformación a un lado.

\- Verás mi verdadero poder – susurró la peli naranja volviendo a su estado normal y bajando la mirada al suelo.

\- ¡Yo ganaré Rin-chan! – Hanayo se aproximó a su mejor amiga, pero antes de atinarle el golpe que la derrotaría, esta de alguna manera lo esquivó - ¿Qué?

Hanayo miró expectante como Rin se envolvía en un aura brillante y sus ojos cambiaron de su típico verdoso a unos de color plata.

Incluso Kotori detuvo la paliza que le estaba brindando a Umi al sentir ese poder.

\- ¿Qué es ese poder? – miró hacia el lado en el que estaban Rin y Hanayo - ¿Rin-chan?

Hanayo se quedó un momento en shock, ya que no sentía el poder de Rin, pero intentó golpearla varias veces, pero esta se movía a una velocidad increíble y tenía unos reflejos asombrosos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kayo-chin? – le dijo Rin – veo que estás cansada, y ni siquiera puedes darme un golpe.

\- T-Te derrotaré – dijo en voz baja la Idol de cabello rubio oscuro que intentó una vez más golpear a rival, pero en eso, solo recibió un golpe de parte de esta directo en el estómago.

\- Ups, se me resbaló – dijo Rin quien con ese golpe hizo que Hanayo cayera al suelo, perdiendo su transformación y al mismo tiempo estuviese derrotada – una menos, queda una.

\- ¿Cómo que una? – alegó Umi a lo lejos – todavía estoy en pie.

\- No te ofendas Umi-chan, pero tú ya estás derrotada.

\- N-No me he dado por vencida.

\- ¿Ah no? Mira al cielo.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli azul hizo caso y al ver al cielo vio a Kotori con una gran bola de energía en sus manos.

\- ¡Finale Flash! – gritó Kotori lanzando su ataque hacia Umi, quien no pudo hacer nada ante semejante ataque. La peli azul perdió su estado de Súper Saiyajin y cayó derrotada junto con Hanayo - ¡Sigues tu Rin-chan!

\- Creo que la que caerá derrotada… ¡serás tú!

\- ¡A pelear! – ambas se lanzaron al ataque.

.

De vuelta en Otonokizaka…

\- ¡Hora de comer! – dijo Honoka devorando su bento mientras era acompañada de las demás musas.

\- Honoka, come más despacio – dijo Nico.

\- Vamos Nicocchi, no creo que sea demasiado.

\- Por cierto, ¿no vinieron al final Rin y Hanayo? – preguntó Eli.

\- No, más es raro que ambas fallen – dijo Maki.

\- Me pregunto dónde estarán – dijo Honoka – Umi-chan y Kotori-chan tampoco aparecieron.

\- Me pregunto dónde se habrán metido – habló Nico quien le echó un ojo a Nozomi que estaba un poco inquieta - ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

\- N-No es nada – dijo la peli morada para luego susurrar – creo que esa batalla de kis llegará a su fin.

.

Volviendo a la batalla…

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó Kotori cayendo muy cansada al suelo luego de que no pudo hacer nada contra el enorme poder de Rin.

\- Te lo dije Kotori-chan, nunca podrás vencerme.

\- ¿Qué poder tienes? – susurró la peli gris.

\- Esto es una técnica exclusiva de los dioses – dijo Rin – el Migatte no Gokui o para ti… El Ultra Instinto.

\- ¿U-Ultra… Instinto?

\- Sí, y creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto – dijo para de la nada aparecer detrás de Kotori – Buena pelea Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Q-Que…? – fue lo último que dijo antes de recibir un golpe en la nuca y perdiendo al instante su poder de Súper Saiyajin 4 y cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Gané! – dijo Rin festejando – ahora Honoka-chan es mía… vamos Honoka-chan debemos ir a la…

La palabra se quedó en la boca de Rin al notar la ausencia de la peli jengibre y, es más, se veía que estaba anocheciendo.

Las demás se despertaban después de "tremenda batalla" solo para encontrar que ya había anochecido y estaban con sus uniformes desgastados y llenos de agujeros.

\- ¿C-Cuanto tiempo estuvimos batallando? – dijo Umi con algo de temor.

\- Veamos – Kotori sacó su celular y palideció al ver la hora - ¡¿S-Son las 6 de la tarde?!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí, n-nos perdimos todo un día de clases.

\- ¡Chicas! – se escuchó el grito de una voz muy conocida.

\- ¿Honoka / -chan?

\- ¿Dónde estuvieron? – dijo con voz preocupada – se estuvieron todo un día fuera.

\- P-Pues… - más de alguna trató de hablar, pero en eso sus ropas no aguantaron y se destruyeron, dejando al cuarteto totalmente encueradas.

\- C-Chicas… - a la pobre Honoka casi le da un sangrado nasal al ver eso.

\- No – dijeron las chicas tapándose sus partes íntimas - ¡NOOOOOOO!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Por cierto, esto es un AVISO:_

_La próxima semana daré un especial de navidad, no sé si dentro de este mismo fic o será aparte._

_Espérenlo con ansias._

_Sin más, por el momento me despido. _

_Bye._


	9. Pokémon

**¡Feliz Fin de Año!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__¿No te pareció fumado? Bueno, lo intenté XD. Tenía la idea de que todas desarrollaran el Ultra Instinto, pero no sé qué me pegó que de último momento decidí que solo Rin lo usase. Por cierto, tampoco se dice morición, se dice moridición. Uno que habla bien el español XD. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Tienes razón en eso Nao-chan, Hanayo se ve tan sexy en traje de baño. No solo ella, de hecho, tienes razón. En el PV Natsuiro 1,2 Jump no mostraron el buen cuerpo de las demás y le dieron más pecho a Nico XD. El Súper Saiyajin 3 me encantó de cipote (o sea de pequeño, así decimos aquí en Honduras), pero me gusta la apariencia del SSJ 4, se ve más imponente. La pelea contra Jiren, fue sublime. Por cierto, si no has leído mi especial de Navidad, está en mi muro con el nombre de "Navidad Idol", que es un Crossover entre Love Live y Love Sunshine. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Luego del tremendo show que protagonizaron Umi, Kotori, Hanayo y Rin, en donde tuvieron que esconderse en unos arbustos hasta que las demás musas les trajeran nuevas ropas ya que las suyas habían quedado totalmente despedazadas.

Esta vez, Honoka logró salir libre de cualquiera que quisiese llevarla a su casa y ahí… hacerla suya.

Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, Honoka llegó a Homura sana y salva donde tendría que darle cuentas a su madre.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo la peli jengibre al llegar.

\- Bienvenida hermana – dijo Yukiho llegando a donde estaba la Kousaka mayor.

\- Yukiho, ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

\- Ambos salieron – dijo la menor – dijeron que la tía Ryo estaba enferma y necesitaban a alguien que la cuidara y así que fueron ambos.

\- Vaya.

\- Sí, entonces me dejaron a cargo toda la tienda.

\- ¿A qué hora se fueron?

\- Se fueron como a las 3 de la tarde.

\- Así que no se fueron hace mucho.

\- No, recién llegaba de la escuela cuando me dieron la noticia.

\- Vaya.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos cerrar por hoy.

\- P-Pero si vienen clientes…

\- Hoy no vendrán, la mayoría ya ha venido en la mañana, me dijo mamá que vinieron muchas persona y papá tuvo que hacer el doble de ración debido a que se acabó rápido.

\- Bueno, entonces deberíamos cerrar.

\- Eso fue lo que dije hermana.

\- V-Vamos, solo cerremos.

Ambas hermanas decidieron cerrar la tienda por el día de hoy, cosa que les quitaría un gran peso ya que estar al pendiente de la tienda era algo estresante.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Honoka a su hermana quien miraba como esta se iba hacia arriba.

\- Iré a hacer mi tarea – dijo – más tarde miraré La Rosa de Guadalupe.

\- ¿Aun miras eso?

\- ¿Qué tiene? – Yukiho habló con un tono un poco ofendido – es un programa bastante educativo y te deja bastantes anécdotas interesantes.

\- Yukiho, lo único que hace el programa es contar un cuento, de ahí todo se soluciona con una rosa blanca y un airecito de ventilador en la cara y el tipo de la bici en el intro.

\- Hermana… honestamente serás castigada. Ojalá no vaya a ser y te violen.

\- Más de lo que me han violado – dijo la peli jengibre en tono casi inaudible.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Q-Que ya va a comenzar Pokémon.

\- ¿Aun miras Pokémon?

\- Sí, es que están lanzando los remakes de las viejas sagas.

\- Honestamente no entiendo cómo te gusta Pokémon.

\- ¡A ti te gustaba de niña! – le recriminó la mayor.

\- P-Pero estaba muy pequeña.

\- Excusas Yukiho, excusas.

\- M-Mejor me voy.

\- Vete, nadie te ocupa aquí.

\- Solo no estés gritando cuando cantas los openings.

\- No lo haré.

En lo que la Kousaka menor se fue a su habitación, en el camino miró el cuarto de su hermana mayor abierto.

Yukiho quería venganza por lo que su hermana había dicho, así decidió hacerle una broma o tomarle algo de su cuarto y luego chantajearla con algo.

-Eso de ser mala… me hace muy feliz.

La castaña ingresó a la habitación de su hermana y solo estuvo hurgando algunas cosas y finalmente topó con la mochila de Honoka.

-Veamos que tiene aquí mi hermana.

Yukiho revisó la mochila y no encontró nada raro, más que los libros, cuadernos y lápices, pero en eso encontró que llamó su atención.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Yukiho halló una caja de lo que parecía ser chocolates, y muy valiosos por lo que se miraba.

-Bueno, no pierdo nada con llevarme estos chocolates.

La menor se fue de la habitación que pudo antes de que su hermana se enterase que había entrado, aunque conociéndola, en estos momentos estaría más atenta con su programa.

Mientras que con Honoka…

\- ¡Ya va a comenzar! – dijo con emoción la peli jengibre – Yukiho dijo que no cantara los openings o que los cantara.

\- ¡Dije que no los cantaras! - gritó la chica desde la segunda planta.

\- Bueno, eso me dice que debo cantar con toda mi alma.

En eso comenzaba Pokémon, que resultaría ser la novena temporada, La Batalla de la Frontera.

Honoka se desabotonó su camisa dejando su pecho al aire y parte de su abdomen. Tomó un bote de crema para la piel y creyendo que era un micrófono comenzó a cantar cuando en el televisor de la sala comenzó la canción.

.

_¡Pokémon, La Batalla de la Frontera!_

_._

_Es una batalla, perder o ganar _

_Los amigos que harás, _

_¿Qué camino tomarás?_

_Es lo necesario_

_Decídete y hazlo_

_encuentra el coraje que hay en ti._

_._

_Si eres fuerte vivirás_

_y tus sueños seguirás_

_Batalla de la Frontera_

_¡Pokémon!_

_._

_Lo mejor que puedes hacer_

_Tu destino podrás ver_

_Este es el plan_

_La fuerza tuya será… ¡Pokémon!_

_._

\- ¡Qué bueno que terminó esa canción! – dijo aliviada Yukiho desde su cuarto comiendo los chocolates para aliviar su estrés de escuchar a su hermana.

Pero no sabía que eso solo era la primera de esa canción.

Honoka hacia como que tenía una guitarra y continuaba cantando.

.

_La Batalla perder o ganar_

_Un amigo habrá_

_¿Por cuál camino irás?_

_Tu fuerza grita… recapacita._

_Hay valentía de proseguir_

_._

_Si eres fuerte vencerás_

_y tus sueños lograrás_

_la Batalla empezará_

_¡Pokémon!_

_._

_Lo mejor tú serás_

_tu destino encontrarás_

_el gran maestro es ya_

_el poder en tu mano está… ¡Pokémon!_

_._

\- ¡YA CÁLLATE! – gritó finalmente Yukiho.

\- L-Lo lamento – se disculpó Honoka abotonándose su camisa.

\- Esta chica – dijo Yukiho quien de la nada se empezó a sentir algo mal - ¿Qué me pasa?

Yukiho pensó que para calmar un poco el mareo repentino decidió comer un poco más de chocolate.

Grave error.

Pasaron varios minutos, más específicamente una hora desde que Honoka comenzó con su programa de Pokémon y Yukiho aún no terminaba sus deberes, pero no era porque realmente no le entendiera, era porque no estaba muy en condiciones de hacerlos.

Su visión se tornó borrosa y tenía el rostro un poco rojo y una mirada estúpida.

.

Mientras que en la residencia Ayase…

\- ¿Hermana? – dijo Arisa entrando a la habitación de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa Arisa?

\- Este… llamó papá y preguntó si nos había caído un paquete de chocolates.

\- ¿Un paquete de chocolates?

\- Sí, dijo que se equivocó en el envío y nos iban a enviar un poco de chocolate de la abuela, pero en vez de eso mandó unos chocolates con vodka.

\- ¿C-Chocolates con vodka?

\- Sí, ¿los recibiste?

\- E-Este… - Eli trataba de pensar una buena excusa sobre eso – n-no, no me llegaron ningunos chocolates.

\- Vaya, bueno, le diré a papá que no nos llegaron esos chocolates.

\- B-Bien – la menor de las Ayase se retiró - ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Le di a Honoka esos chocolates con vodka, de seguro la pasará mal.

Por si se lo preguntan, antes de que Honoka se fuera a su casa, Eli decidió meterle una caja de chocolates en su mochila como un regalo, incluso le iba a meter una tarjeta diciendo que era de parte suya, pero antes de meterla, Honoka apareció y se llevó su mochila.

Lo que no sabía la chica de descendencia rusa, era que esos chocolates traían vodka mezcladas con el chocolate, en resumidas cuentas, eran dulces con alcohol.

-E-Espero que Honoka no sea débil al alcohol – se dijo para sí misma Eli.

.

De vuelta en Homura…

Yukiho se tambaleaba por su habitación, cabe decir que trataba de mantener la compostura y mantener el control sobre su consciencia, pero cada vez era más difícil debido al alcohol.

Al parecer Yukiho era débil al alcohol.

Necesitaba algo de agua o un jugo para tratar de bajar el efecto del vodka, pero cuando trató de bajar las escaleras, ya casi por en medio de estas se resbaló y cayó de espaldas.

Honoka escuchó de lejos el golpe y fue rápidamente a ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Honoka llegando a la escena.

\- H-Hermana…

\- ¡¿Qué te pasó Yukiho?! – Honoka estaba realmente preocupada por su hermanita, la cual luchaba para levantarse.

\- H-Hermana…

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasó Yukiho? – Honoka sabía que algo raro había pasado, por lo que decidió ir a investigar.

La peli jengibre subió a la habitación de su hermana menor y se puso a investigar que pudo haberle provocado ese comportamiento tan estúpido. Honoka podía ser tonta y distraída, pero ella logró detectar ese olor saliendo de la boca de Yukiho.

\- ¿Por qué Yukiho huele a alcohol? – se dijo para sí misma.

Al no poder encontrar que le pudo haber pasado, notó una caja de chocolates, aunque solo había dos en la caja, la chica tomó uno.

\- ¿Quién dijo que investigar no te da hambre? – dijo la musa que, al probar el chocolate, de inmediato botó el dulce de su boca - ¡Que raro sabe!

Honoka notó la tapadera en el suelo y al verla, se sorprendió.

\- ¿Chocolate con vodka incluido?

Para Honoka todo estaba resuelto, Yukiho había comido esos dulces con alcohol, por alguna razón.

En eso, notó como la castaña llegaba a la habitación.

\- ¿Hermana?

\- Yukiho, ¿Dónde conseguiste?

\- De tu… hip… mochila.

\- ¿Mi mochila? – Honoka se extrañó por eso – no sé porque tengo chocolates en mi mochila, es más, la única que me da chocolates es Eli-chan.

\- ¿Y-Ya no hay?

\- Yukiho, tu duerme hasta que se te pase el efecto.

\- E-Está bien – cuando la chica se dirigía hacia la cama, tropezó por accidente con unas pinturas de acuarela que tenía secando, pero algunas de ellas volaron hacia Honoka, que tuvo la mala suerte de que le cayeran en su ropa.

\- ¡M-Mi camiseta de Ash Ketchum!

\- Tengo que ser… siempre el mejor – cantaba la castaña.

\- Tendré que bañarme – dijo con desgano la mayor – me perderé cuando Ash derrota a Brandon en la final de la Batalla de la Frontera.

Honoka se retiró a su habitación y se desvistió colocando su ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

La chica solo entró a la regadera para tratar de limpiarse un poco el resto de la pintura que le cayó por culpa de Yukiho.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haré?

\- ¿Hermana? – dijo la voz de la menor llegando a la regadera por alguna razón.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Que haces Yukiho?! – Honoka trató de taparse, pero le era inútil.

\- Hermana… - Yukiho seguía con la mirada algo estúpida mientras se desnudaba, causando un gran sonrojo en Honoka.

\- ¿Q-Que vas a hacer?

\- Hermana, yo te… - Yukiho ya había entrado a la regadera, también desnuda.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Pobre Honoka, no solo sus amigas la quieren tronar, ahora también su hermana._

_¿O tal vez no?_

_Bueno, chicos, nos veremos el próximo año, espero contar con ustedes, no solo a los que dejan reviews, a los Follows y a los Favs._

_Este ninja les desea Feliz Año nuevo y espero que la pasen bien._

_Bye._


	10. Yukiho

**¡Ya van 10! 10 capítulos lleno de violaciones y diversión.**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Honoka debería estar en plan de… "¿Es porque soy sexy?" Yukiho es demasiado débil, deberás no sé si le irá mal a ella o a Honoka, pero de que la violan, la violan XD. Veremos cómo le va a Honky en esta nueva aventura. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena! Nao-chan ;3 Besos._

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Ahora le toca a Yukiho, y sí, es porque Honoka es muy sexy. Jaja, litros de aires para navidad, eso no es nada, lo único que recibí fue amor, comprensión y ternura y a los demás en mi familia si les dieron regalos. Pinche vida. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Sí, algo anda muy riko y zukulento amigo. Espero que disfrutes del incesto jejeje. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

_5 años atrás…_

_\- ¿Hermana? – dijo Yukiho en ese entonces de 9 años mirando a su hermana mayor tomando un poco de masa de dulces._

_\- ¡Realmente odio esto!_

_\- Hermana… ¿Qué estará haciendo?_

_\- Me mojé – dijo la peli jengibre – no puede ser._

_\- ¿Hermana? – cuando llegó, vio a Honoka toda manchada de masa de dulce, especialmente soya._

_\- Honoka, ¿otra vez querías deshacerte de la masa de soya?_

_\- Es que sabe horrible, realmente no me gusta._

_\- Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar - dijo la señora Kousaka – serás la próxima heredera de la tienda, así que deberás acostumbrarte._

_\- No quiero._

_\- Vamos – dijo la señora Kousaka – Yukiho, tú también ve al baño con tu hermana._

_\- Bien._

_Ambas niñas Kousaka, de 9 y 11 años respectivamente se metieron al baño para lavar sus cuerpos._

_Honoka, que era la mayor, realmente no temía hacer esto frente a su hermanita, en cambio a esta, le daba algo de pena hacerlo._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Yukiho?_

_\- H-Hermana – la menor desviaba la mirada – e-estamos… desnudas…_

_\- Vamos Yukiho, nos hemos metido a bañarnos juntas._

_\- P-Pero eso era cuando estábamos más pequeñas._

_\- No tiene nada de malo hacerlo – decía Honoka – somos hermanas y no tiene nada de malo bañarnos juntas._

_\- E-Este… - Yukiho solo atinó a darse la vuelta y lavarse sin ni siquiera mirar a su hermana._

_Aunque la curiosidad siempre mata, Yukiho no pudo evitar desviar a veces la mirada hacia Honoka. Realmente para tener 11 años, la peli jengibre tenía un cuerpo algo sexy._

_Sus caderas ya se estaban formando, incluso sus pechos ya comenzaban a crecer._

_Yukiho contemplaba con un sonrojo ese escenario que le mostraba su hermana. Realmente tenía un bello cuerpo._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Yukiho? – la voz de la mayor sacó a la pequeña de sus pensamientos._

_\- N-Nada, nada de nada – Yukiho volvió a lo que estaba._

_\- Bien – Honoka siguió con lo suyo._

_Realmente ver a su hermana ahora era diferente, realmente imaginar el cuerpo de Honoka así de bello le produjo una sensación extraña a Yukiho._

_Esto… lo sabría años después._

_._

De vuelta a la actualidad…

Nos encontramos en el baño de la residencia Kousaka, más específicamente en el baño de esta misma.

Yukiho, quien había comido unos chocolates rusos enviados por Eli a Honoka, estaba alcoholizada debido a que estos chocolates, contenían en sus interiores, vodka.

Ahora se hallaba con Honoka encerrada en este mismo.

\- ¿Y-Y-Yukiho? – Honoka estaba nerviosa por el extraño comportamiento de su hermana. Posiblemente era el alcohol que le había hecho eso.

\- Hermana… eres realmente linda – decía la menor acercándose muy peligrosamente a la mayor.

\- N-No te acerques más – Honoka estaba pegada a la pared y sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

\- Vamos hermana, sabes que quieres hacer esto como yo…

\- ¡No es así!

\- ¿A no?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿No? – en eso, Yukiho comenzó a tocar la pierna izquierda de Honoka, más específico, su muslo.

\- Y-Yukiho – gimió Honoka ante el contacto.

\- Vamos hermana, si no suplicas, iré subiendo – la borrachera de Yukiho realmente le había estropeado los 5 sentidos.

\- P-Por favor, basta.

\- No digas que no te advertí – dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de Honoka causando un mayor sonido en la mayor.

\- ¡N-N-No me toques ahí!

\- Aunque sigas eso, tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

\- B-Basta Yukiho.

\- ¿Basta? Ja, basta en la cantidad de métodos que te harán gemir y gritar de placer.

\- Yukiho.

\- Gime.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- ¡Gime! – expresó en tono fuerte y solo introdujo un dedo de un solo tirón en el interior de su hermana.

\- ¡Ah! – gimió la chica - ¡N-No hagas eso!

\- Sabes que quieres esto.

\- Yukiho… ah… el alcohol te tiene… ah… así.

\- ¿El alcohol? – la menor detuvo su movimiento de dedo – no es alcohol hermana, realmente quiero hacer esto.

\- N-No es eso… realmente apestas a alcohol.

\- Es el aroma del amor.

\- Chúpame un huevo.

\- Si ni tienes.

Yukiho ignoró esto y volvió a su actividad que hacía, haciendo retroceder a Honoka del placer, cosa que intentaba evitar, pero el dedo de Yukiho era demasiado tentador.

La menor supo que era momento de elevar las cosas a un siguiente nivel e introdujo un segundo dedo causando más reacciones en Honoka.

El placer que sentía la peli jengibre era grande, pero realmente sabía que esto estaba mal ya que se trataba de su propia hermana, hermana de sangre.

En un momento dado, supo que Honoka estaba cerca del clímax, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Honoka llegara a la cima del placer.

Yukiho, sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió introducir un tercer dedo en los interiores de la peli jengibre que causó que la boca de Honoka solo emitiría gemidos y gritos cada vez más fuertes.

La vista sexy que le proporcionaba Honoka a Yukiho realmente la había prendido demasiado, pero no era momento para juegos y solo quería que Yukiho llegara al clímax.

Llegó el momento clave.

\- ¡H-Hermanita! – gemía la líder de las musas – y-ya me voy a…

\- ¿Ya te vas a qué? – hablaba con picardía la menor – dime, ¿a qué vas a llegar?

\- M-Me voy…

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Me corro!

Este grito fue lo que hizo culminar a la chica que se corrió en los dedos de la chica, expulsando varios líquidos de sus interiores.

Yukiho sacó sus dedos del interior de su hermana y solo se atinó a lamerlos un poco.

-Me gusta el sabor – dijo la menor en tono realmente pervertido.

Honoka estaba ida en el baño. Estaba tirada en el suelo con la respiración súper agitada y trataba de pensar qué demonios había pasado.

Aunque para más de alguno la respuesta era más que lógica.

Yukiho te había violado.

Honoka trataba de pensar en las múltiples posibilidades de esto, pero es que realmente no miraba lógica en esto.

Pero en ese mismísimo instante…

-Bueno, ya tuviste tus minutos de placer – dijo Yukiho causando un poco el terror en la mayor.

\- ¿Q-Que dijiste?

\- Que es muy injusto que solo tu recibas todo el placer y a mí me dejes sin nada.

\- Yukiho, me ultrajaste, eso ya es suficiente.

\- No tan rápido hermana – la detuvo – no es justo que solo hayas gozado.

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

Yukiho no respondió, solo se levantó del suelo y cogió una botella de shampoo y se untó un poco en las manos.

\- ¿Q-Que haces hermanita? – preguntó Honoka con algo de horror.

\- ¿No es obvio? – dijo con descaro – vamos a hacerlo juntas.

\- E-Espera un momento Yukiho, por favor, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

\- ¿Arrepentir? Si estoy gozándolo como nunca.

\- ¡Esto no es Yosuga no Sora!

\- No, pero somos parecidas – la sonrisa que le brindó Yukiho realmente era aterradora – además, ninguna tiene pene, así que…

\- ¡No digas la palabra así nomás!

\- ¿Qué tiene? Hay personas que la llaman de distinta manera… la llaman pija, verga, polla…

\- ¡Yukiho!

\- ¡Basta de charlatanerías! – dijo la menor ya con el alcohol en la máxima expresión.

\- ¿Y-Yukiho?

Yukiho solo atinó a ponerse un poco de shampoo en su zona íntima mientras la frotaba un poco.

Luego, tomó un poco del mismo shampoo y en un instante lo embarró en la zona íntima de su hermana, causando algunos gemidos de esta.

-Volvamos una.

Y en menos de un segundo. Yukiho junto su entrepierna con la de su hermana, causando un gemido en ambas.

La menor no esperó nada más y comenzó a moverse de manera rápida, realmente se miraba desesperada por sentir lo mismo que su hermana.

Ambas jóvenes estaban gimiendo de placer más por el movimiento de sus zonas intimas, el roce era bastante suave más por el hecho del shampoo que hacia el movimiento bastante cómodo.

Yukiho agarraba la pierna de su hermana y le enterraba las uñas de vez en cuando por el tremendo placer que le daba el roce.

Honoka trataba de calmar sus gemidos que podían ser escuchados, pero realmente, aunque sabía que esto estaba mal, su cuerpo no quería reaccionar a tan semejante placer.

El movimiento de los pechos de Honoka es algo que Yukiho notó y al mirar eso, solo la excitó mucho más.

Extendió las manos hacia los pechos de la mayor y comenzó a acariciarlos de manera que parecía más una película erótica que otra cosa.

Honoka no pudo evitar gemir más fuerte debido al intimo momento, sabiendo que todo eso estaba mal.

Luego de unos minutos el clímax se acercaba y Yukiho aceleró con más fuerza el roce sabiendo que el final estaba cerca.

Los gemidos de ambas hermanas eran casi gritos debido al gran placer que estaba teniendo, pero como inicio, tiene un final.

En ese momento, Yukiho dio una fuerte embestida mientras dio un fuerte grito, lo mismo que Honoka cuando llegó.

Una lluvia de líquidos salió de los interiores de ambas chicas combinado con una serenata de gritos.

Yukiho perdió todas sus fuerzas y a la vez el conocimiento. Sin nada de fuerzas en su cuerpo, dejó caer su cuerpo con el de Honoka que se hallaba noqueada del placer.

Realmente… fue algo intenso.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Pobre Honoka, ni de su familia se salvó XD._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, corto, pero entretenido y zukulento._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	11. Vayámonos de viaje

**¿Me como una pizza o me como una hamburguesa?**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Jeje, creo que realmente disfrutaste el incesto. Y no creas que será lo último de parte de Yukiho. El alcohol te hace hacer cosas que realmente ni tú te imaginas. Espero que estés bien. ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Eso mismo digo… ¡NO EXISTE NINGUNA YUKIHO ASÍ EN TODO LO QUE HE LEIDO! La única que estuvo cerca fue en un doujinshi que se llama "Love Yukiho" en el que Yukiho dura mucho con su "novio" jeje. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Yukiho lo hizo amigo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Varias horas pasaron desde el incidente entre Yukiho y Honoka.

Claro que las cosas no pasaron desapercibidas para ambas hermanas. Los padres de las chicas estaban de regreso en casa y de suerte Yukiho había dormido un poco y el efecto del alcohol se hizo humo.

Honoka se durmió en su habitación maldiciendo el día en el que los dioses la hicieron tan sexy.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó la peli jengibre en su almohada - ¿Cómo veré a Yukiho a los ojos ahora?

El que su hermana haya hecho "eso" con ella le dejaba varias dudas existenciales a la pobre Honky.

Al día siguiente…

Las musas quedaron de salir a la playa para distraerse un poco de sus obligaciones estudiantiles y de Idol.

Durante el desayuno, hubo una gran tensión entre ambas hermanas, pero en especial por Honoka, la cual no dejaba de mirar a otro lado que no fuera directo a Yukiho.

Por otro lado, la menor de las Kousaka no entendía en parte porque su hermana la estaba evitando, más el hecho de que supo que hicieron durante esas horas en las que sus padres no estuvieron.

Para molestarla más, mientras comían, Yukiho estiró su pierna y comenzó a tocar la entrepierna de su hermana con sus dedos.

Tenían suerte que la mesa estaba cubierta con un largo y oscuro mantel.

Honoka se sonrojó un poco al notar la pierna de Yukiho tocando su zona intima, cosa que la desconcertó. La Idol miró a su hermana y esta solo le sonreía de forma pervertida, cosa que por increíble que parezca ninguno de sus padres notó.

La comida continuó un poco difícil para Honoka, más cuando Yukiho comenzó a mover más rápido su pierna en su zona intima.

Honoka se concentraba para comer en paz, pero el placer que le daba el pie de su hermanita era algo indescriptible.

Llegaba el momento del clímax, pero ella trataba de disimular mientras le echaba reojo a Yukiho quien sonreía al ver como su hermana aguantaba el clímax que estaba próximo.

Finalmente llegó.

Honoka tuvo que bajar la cabeza disimuladamente para que no miraran su expresión de placer ya que el clímax había sido algo fuerte para ella, más el hecho de que sus padres estaban delante de ella.

Por milagro de los dioses, ambos padres estaban calmados y no notaron el hecho ocurrido por sus hijas.

Mientras terminaba de calmarse, Honoka se levantó de ultima a dejar su plato.

Fue rápidamente a dejar su plato y subió rápidamente a su cuarto, más específicamente a su baño. Honoka tuvo que cambiarse la ropa interior ya que mojó sus pantis por la corrida causada por el pie de Yukiho.

Pasó un rato y Honoka, ya cambiada, recibió un mensaje a su celular.

.

"_Honoka, estamos en la estación del tren. Ven pronto"_

_._

Honoka sabía de lo que hablaba Umi. Las musas habían decidido hacer un viaje a la playa, más específicamente a la casa de playa de los padres de Maki, como cuando fueron por primera vez y el día que eliminaron las formalidades.

Honoka ya les había pedido permiso a sus padres, de suerte, esos días no vería a Yukiho.

La peli jengibre ya había alistado maletas y estaba preparada para irse con sus amigas.

Despidiéndose rápido de su familia y un rápido despido de Yukiho, quien ni siquiera le pudo responder, Honoka partió a la estación.

Luego de unos minutos, Honoka finalmente llegó con sus amigas.

\- ¡Hasta que llegas! – dijo Umi mirando a su mejor amiga.

\- L-Lo siento Umi-chan, pero es que tuve un contraste.

\- No me digas que te volviste a quedar dormida.

\- No, esta vez no fue así, es que… - Honoka enmudeció, no podía decirles a las chicas que su hermana la había violado – en el desayuno, Yukiho botó por accidente su jugo en mi ropa.

\- Hmm – la peli azul miró a Honoka fijamente mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza – bueno, te creeré.

\- G-Gracias Umi-chan.

\- Nada de gracias – en eso, con un rostro serio, Umi se acercó a Honoka y la abrazó de su brazo derecho – te perdonaré si te vas conmigo juntas.

\- U-Umi-chan.

\- Umi-chan, es mejor que sueltes a Honoka-chan, las estás incomodando – dijo Kotori algo celosa por el acto de la peli azul.

\- Kotori, el hecho de que Honoka haya llegado tarde me enoja, por lo que estar conmigo durante el viaje, hará que me calme.

\- ¡Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado! – dijo Nico – suelta a Honoka, Umi.

\- Ya les dije que es mi mejor amiga, por lo que tengo más derecho sobre ella que ustedes.

\- Por favor Umi-chan, las cartas me dicen que yo soy la más apta para Honoka-chan – habló Nozomi.

\- Vamos, tus senos de globo inflado asfixiarían a Honoka la primer anoche que estén juntas – dijo Nico.

\- Por lo menos moriría feliz Nicocchi, no morirá con una tabla.

\- ¡Turn Down for What! – gritaron las demás mientras sonada la canción.

\- ¡Ustedes se callan!

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, yo me quedaré con Honoka-chan-nya – Rin saltó hacia Umi y le arrebató a Honoka.

\- Rin, suelta a Honoka en este instante – dijo la peli azul en su típico tono frio.

\- No-nya.

\- Rin-chan, ¿quieres que te castigue? – dijo Nozomi haciendo la pose del washi washi.

\- ¡No! – gritó la peli naranja cubriendo su escaso pecho.

\- Nozomi, creo que deberías dejar esas manías – dijo Eli ganándose la mirada de todas.

\- No queremos escuchar eso de la pervertida que intentó profanar a Honoka mientras estaba inconsciente.

\- ¡¿Yo soy la pervertida?! – reclamó la rubia.

\- C-Chicas.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hanayo? – preguntó Maki.

\- C-Creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención.

\- ¿Eh?

Las demás voltearon la mirada y miraron como muchas personas en la estación las miraban fijamente algo extrañadas.

-S-Será mejor irnos – dijo Honoka a las demás para que pararan este circo.

\- S-Sí.

Las musas fueron hacia el tren que las llevaría a la playa en completo silencio.

Ninguna habló durante el camino, el tren partió y solo quedó esperar. Cada uno estuvo con su celular, pero más de alguna notó que Honoka se sentó apartada de las demás mientras miraba el paisaje.

Más de alguna se quiso acercar a la peli jengibre, pero sabían que esto solo desataría una discusión entre todas y estaban en el metro, por lo que no querían causar una mala impresión del grupo.

Honoka miraba el paisaje tan bello mientras escuchaba un poco de música a través de sus audífonos conectados a su teléfono.

Los altavoces del tren anunciaron la estación.

_En 5 minutos, estaremos llegando a Okinawa, por favor, las personas que van para Okinawa preparen sus cosas. Por mientras, reproduciremos el opening de Dragon Ball Súper para entretenerles._

\- ¿El opening de Dragon Ball Súper?

\- ¿Es ese que dice "come, caga y vomita"? – dijo Nozomi.

\- No dice así Nozomi.

\- Eso no es el que dice…

Antes de que Nico dijera algo, la música comenzó a sonar en los parlantes.

_._

_Vamos sigamos ya…_

_Continuemos nuestros sueños a lograr._

_Ya… la puerta se abrirá_

_En el cielo y las estrellas brillarán._

_._

_La oportunidad comenzará_

_Desafiando a los dioses_

_¡Vuela, pega y esquiva!_

_Vamos, hazlo, deja el miedo_

_Ser fuerte… ¡Nunca perderás!_

_._

_En un héroe te convertirás_

_No lo dudes, las barreras…_

_¡Romperás!_

_¡Vuela, pega y esquiva!_

_Vamos, hazlo, con más fuerza_

_Tiemblo de la emoción,_

_Lo increíble pronto nos sorprenderá._

_._

\- ¡Viva Gokú hijos de puta-nya! – gritó Rin con fuerza por lo que muchas personas la miraron raro por el vocabulario.

\- ¡Rin! – reclamó Eli.

\- L-Lo siento.

Minutos después, llegaron a su destino y las musas bajaron.

Llegaron a la casa de playa de la familia Nishikino, la cual no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que habían ido.

\- ¡Que recuerdos! – dijo Honoka.

\- Honoka-chan, pero si apenas vinimos hace 4 meses.

\- Cómo pasa el tiempo ¿no?

\- Imaginar que en aquel entonces no éramos tan cercanas como lo somos ahora.

\- Sí, realmente es un milagro-nya.

\- Sí – la líder miró al frente – bueno, a lo que vinimos.

\- Vinimos a entrenar Honoka, que no se te olvide.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Honoka miró sorprendida a Umi – Umi-chan, se supone que vinimos a pasarla bien.

\- Así es Umi-chan, se supone que vinimos a pasarla bien.

\- Eli, ayúdame – dijo Umi mirando a la rubia.

\- Vamos Umi, un poco de diversión no hará daño.

\- Eli, tal vez te estas desviando por tu actitud pervertida, pero realmente…

\- ¡Que no soy una pervertida!

\- Claro que no – dijeron muchas en tono sarcástico.

\- Sí como no-nya, y mi madre es una loli – dijo Rin.

\- S-Solo vámonos adentro.

\- Bien.

Estos días en la casa de playa de la familia de Maki, sucedería de todo un poco, pero eso sería lo que nuestra pobre Honky, debería averiguar y tratará de sobrevivir.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Perdón por el capítulo corto, pero creo que ya saben lo que posiblemente pase el próximo capítulo._

_Yukiho no estaba afectada por el alcohol como que digamos XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	12. Playa y Batallas

**Jeje, me tardé, pero aquí estoy de vuelta.**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Jeje, no sé de qué hablas Nao-chan, soy un hombre de mente limpia que no lee doujinshis de ese tipo, ni creas que he leído Love maid BiBi, ni tampoco he leído CyanBlue, Endless Love, Hono Live, Kimi to Mita Keshiki to, Time for sweet living, Umi-chan is my present!, Want me y ni mucho menos las obras de Ooshima Tomo. Jeje, bueno, al fin y al cabo, soy un hombre de mente limpia XD. ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

_._

_**AaronVS3. **__Ten lista la tecla F, porque la necesitarás. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Yukiho está tremenda, anda activada. La casa de Maki será escenario de muchas cosas, lástima que no está Yukiho, porque sería un solo desmadre. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las chicas desempacaron las cosas y cada quien se puso su traje de baño.

.

(**N/A. Los trajes de baño serán los que usaron en el PV de Natsuiro Egao 1,2 Jump**)

.

Los juegos comenzaron normales, de hecho, Honoka la pasaba bien y solo pensaba en que ninguna de sus amigas querría estar pasándose con ella, aunque como sabemos, las cosas no son eternas en el mundo.

Kotori demostraba ser una buena nadadora, se movía con demasiada gracia en el agua mientras los demás le observaban con asombro.

\- Kotori-chan sabe nadar bastante bien. – dijo Hanayo – Era de esperarse de la hija de la directora Minami.

\- No creo poder nada de esa forma, seguro requiere mucha practica – dijo Umi.

\- Yo tampoco – siguió su amiga Honoka.

\- Nicocchi, supongo que igual sabes nadar bien – preguntó Nozomi en su típico tono malicioso.

\- Bueno, nadar es algo que cualquier Idol debería hacer, además, te estás refiriendo a mí Nozomi– dijo la peli negra – pero igualmente gané algo de habilidad al nadar, más mis entrenamientos Idol desde niña me han dado una resistencia bestial.

\- Nico-chan, ¿podrías tener una competencia de nado con Kotori-chan-nya? – preguntó Rin con una sonrisa gatuna.

\- ¿Por qué conmigo? – preguntó la oji carmín.

\- Bueno, como dices que eres tan buena con el nado por tus prácticas Idol, entonces esto debería ser pan comido para ti Nico-chan – dijo Maki.

\- P-Pero…

\- No es mala idea Maki-chan – dijo Nozomi.

\- ¡Nozomi!

\- Recuerdo que en la escuela fuiste a clases de natación ya que decías que te costaba ahora un poco nadar, ¿Por qué no haces una prueba contra Kotori-chan?

\- E-Este… - la de cabello negro dudó un poco en hacerlo, pero luego supo que no ganaría nada si perdía, es más podría competir por el honor de vencer a Kotori, incluso impresionar algo a Honoka – está bien.

\- Está bien – respondió Kotori, mientras que Nico miraría fijamente a la peli jengibre.

\- Hace tiempo quería competir contra ti, me alegra que se dé la oportunidad – una especie de aura surgió atrás de ambos, mientras que la de Nico era roja y llameante, la de Kotori era verde y tranquila.

\- Se siente el espíritu competitivo desde aquí – dijo Nozomi en una mesa - ¿Qué opinas comentarista Rin-chan?

\- La competitividad se siente en el lugar, estamos frente a Kotori-chan que es la favorita para ganar esta carrera de nado – comentó la peli naranja.

\- Por otro lado, tenemos a la Idol Nico Yazawa, la cual se nota a leguas que es mala nadadora y que seguro va a perder.

\- ¡Te escuché maldita tetuda!

\- Les queremos recordar que la carrera es patrocinada por Shampoo Athena, cuidando su cabello desde tiempos mitológicos.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron esa publicidad si estamos en medio de la playa? – dijo Maki.

\- No importa, teníamos que patrocinar algo.

\- Bien Kotori, que sean cien metros de ida y vuelta, quien llegue primero gana – la peli gris asintió. Las dos entraron al agua hasta queda a una altura donde pudieran saltar, el resto estaba presenciando como público – En sus marcas… listos… ¡Fuera!

Las dos saltaron al agua casi al mismo tiempo, nadando estilo libre, las chicas por atrás animaban a su favorita mientras las dos ponían de todo su esfuerzo en nadar más rápido. Las de tercero apoyaban a Nico y las de segundo a Kotori y la de primero les echaban porras a ambas. Nico observaba un poco de lado y no veía ningún tipo de expresión de cansancio en Kotori, realmente se miraba llena de energía.

\- _Pronto llegaremos a la vuelta, debo superarla ahí_ – pensó la peli negra y justo alcanzaron los cien metros, cuando Nico ya estaba por girar, se sorprendió por como Kotori dio la vuelta justo en al agua como si hubiera topado una pared. – _¡¿Qué mierda?!_

Solo pudo ver como la peli gris empezó a alejarse de ella, giró en U para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero ya estaba lejos, al final Kotori terminó siendo la ganadora de esa carrera, Nico llegó unos segundos después.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Honoka abrazando a Kotori mientras las demás aplaudían, aunque por dentro no estaban muy felices por esto.

\- Lo hiciste bien – comentó Eli a Nico quien venía agitada tras la intensa carrera.

\- Gracias… no esperé que pudiera girar de esa forma… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Es un secreto – respondió la diseñadora con una pequeña sonrisa, Nico solo pudo reír por lo bajo.

\- Puede que hayas ganado esta vez, pero la próxima yo seré la vencedora.

\- En tus sueños.

\- Por cierto, Nicocchi, deberás cumplir el castigo.

\- ¿Castigo?

\- Sí, cuando pierdes una competencia de nado debes cumplir un castigo.

\- ¿Eh?

.

Las cosas continuaron normales durante el día de playa, aunque…

\- ¡Oigan, se me está quemando la cabeza! – gritó Nico que estaba enterrada en la playa, solo estaba con la cabeza fuera.

\- A jugar – dijo Eli yendo al mar junto con las demás.

\- Vaya, al parecer alguien está quemándose – dijo Nozomi acercándose a la peli negra que aún seguía enterrada.

\- Maldita tetuda, suéltame o juro que te vas a arrepentir.

\- Escuché que estabas con sed y que estabas quemando, así que vine a refrescarte – dijo con tranquilidad, aunque luego se le formó una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

\- ¿Q-Que harás?

\- ¡Rin-chan!

Nico no entendía que le iban a hacer, hasta que sintió como un chorro de agua caía en su cabeza.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso?

\- Tu qué crees – dijo en tono burlón la peli morada.

\- ¡Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando!

\- Ups.

\- Maldita.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?

\- Sí, ya terminé – dijo Rin yéndose del lugar.

\- ¡Juro que las voy a matar! – gritó Nico tratando de liberarse.

\- Jeje, suerte.

Nozomi se iba hacia donde estaban las demás mientras pensaba.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Nico-chan? ¿Qué no le gusta el jugo de tamarindo?

.

Pasó un buen rato desde la competencia de nado, las demás jugaban, Umi y Eli jugaban a ver quién aguantaba más tiempo la respiración, las de primer año se bronceaban un poco, bueno, al menos eso parecía, mientras tanto, Nico seguía enterrada en la arena.

\- Todo está muy tranquilo – dijo Kotori llegando al lado de Honoka quien estaba mirando a todas desde la playa.

\- Sí, así es – respondió Honoka.

\- Si, luego de incontables presentaciones que tuvimos, esperaba que todas pudieran estar felices con esto, me alegra que lo hiciera.

\- Sí.

\- El Love Live es nuestro objetivo, pero admito que tomar un buen descanso no está nada mal.

\- Eso es nuestro sueño Kotori-chan.

\- Si… por cierto, se me olvidó ponerme bloqueador solar… ¿me ayudarías? – preguntó ella teniendo las mejillas rojas, los ojos de Honoka se abrieron como platos.

\- B-Bueno… ¿no se lo puedes pedir a nadie más?

\- No quisiera molestar a las otras y solo tú estás disponible.

\- Bien… vamos entonces – fueron hasta la sombrilla, ahí la peli gris se recostó de espaldas mientras que Honoka agarró la botella de bloqueador. - ¿Por toda la espalda?

\- Si… por favor… - la de ojos azules tragó saliva, sacó un poco de la crema sobre su mano y cubrió ambas con ella, ya entonces vio la espalda de Kotori, era delgada y se veía muy suave, además de que su piel era blanca.

\- _No pienses en eso, no quiero parecer una pervertida_ – Honoka no siguió dudando y entonces puso sus manos en la espalda, ella soltó un pequeño gemido - ¿Hice algo?

\- No… solo está un poco frío, puedes seguir – Honoka asintió, empezó a pasar sus manos por toda la espalda de su amiga de la infancia, esta seguía gimiendo un poco, lo cual hacía que la peli jengibre se sintiera avergonzada, pero tampoco le desagradaba, el tacto con la piel de la peli gris era bastante suave e hipnótico – Creo que ya terminé aquí…

\- Mis muslos ahora – la líder de las musas asintió, aplicando un poco más de crema, ahora fue por las piernas de ella, Kotori lo sentía bastante bien, las manos de Honoka eran bastante cuidadosas y no le tocaba en algún sitio que ella no deseaba, dobló sus piernas con cuidado mientras pasaba más por ahí.

\- ¿Así está bien?

\- Si… gracias… - en ese momento, ambos estaban en su mundo totalmente que no se dieron cuenta que el resto les observaba. - …

\- … Y bien ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? – preguntó Umi con un tono que no se escuchaba nada feliz, la peli gris empezó a sentir los colores írsele a la cabeza.

\- ¡No sigan viendo! – gritó Honoka para alejarlas de ahí, ellas solo no podían dejar de ver la escena.

.

Las cosas no podrían ser más raras para Honoka, aunque conociéndola, por ahora no se daría cuenta.

Cuando entraron de vuelta…

\- ¡He vuelto-nya! – gritó Rin haciendo que eco se escuchara por toda la habitación.

\- Tampoco exageres Rin, vinimos hace unas horas, no es como que nos fuimos por años.

\- Tal vez sí-nya, pero esta vez venimos a divertirnos, no solo a ensayar como la última vez.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón Rin-chan – dijo Hanayo.

\- Por cierto, ¿dormiremos en la sala o en las habitaciones? – preguntó Nico.

\- Podemos usar las habitaciones, después de todo son para dos personas cada una, o si lo prefieren, pueden dormir solas.

\- Bien – dijeron todas, pero como ya saben que va a pasar, miraron fijamente a Honoka.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Honoka, sé que te quedarás a dormir hasta tarde, por lo que yo me quedaré contigo a dormir – dijo Umi en su tono normal de exigencia.

\- Un momento Umi – dijo Maki – soy la dueña de esta casa, por lo que yo tengo que dormir con Honoka.

\- Ni creas que por ese motivo dormirás con ella tomate Tsundere.

\- ¡N-Nico-chan!

\- Saben que, como guía espiritual, debo estar con Honoka-chan para mejorar su energía con el universo – dijo Nozomi.

\- Nozomi-chan, eso no es justo-nya.

\- Vamos a ver, están hablando sobre quien dormirá con Honoka, es más que obvio que alguien como yo es la que debe estar con ella.

\- Elicchi, realmente no quiero que le hagas algo a Honoka-chan – dijo Nozomi.

\- Nozomi, ya me harté de que me digan eso, ustedes ni siquiera son santas.

\- Cálmate Eli-chan, pero es la verdad – dijo Hanayo.

\- Hanayo, no quiero oír algo de las que a tan temprana edad las tiene como sandias.

\- ¡N-No digas eso Eli-chan! – dijo la de cabello rubio oscuro cubriéndose la zona de los pechos.

\- ¡Yo cuidaré a Honoka!

\- ¡No, seré yo!

\- ¡Que se arme la batalla! – gritaron 7 chicas mientras Kotori y Honoka estaban a un lado.

\- ¿Q-Que crees que pase Kotori-chan? – dijo Honoka algo nerviosa por lo que podría pasar.

\- Que se van a armas los pinches chingadazos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡A pelear! – gritó Umi transformando su cabello de azul oscuro a rubio erizado.

\- ¡Ni creas que perderé! – el cabello de Eli se tornó de su lindo rubio a un celeste muy brillante y sus ojos se transformaron a un azul más claro y divino.

\- ¡Nya! – gritó Rin volviendo su cabello naranja a un negro con mechones plateados y sus ojos cambiaban a plateados.

\- ¡Ni crean que me ganarán! – dijo Maki transformando su cabello rojo a dorado, pero esta vez se puso muy erizado.

\- ¡Honoka-chan estará conmigo! – dijo Hanayo pasando su cabello a un tono dorado, pero esta vez le creció tanto llegándole a la cintura.

\- ¡Sigamos con esta batalla! – dijo Nozomi pasando su cabello morado a magenta y sus ojos del mismo color mientras la envolvía un aura de fuego.

\- ¡Las derrotaré a como dé lugar! – dijo Nico gritando y envuelta en un área azul celeste, pero… su cabello y ojos se mantuvieron normal - ¿Q-Que pasó? ¿Por qué no me transformé?

El área de la casa de playa se convirtió en el campo de batalla del torneo de Poder.

\- ¡E-Esperen, aún no he podido transformarme! – dijo Nico, pero fue ignorada.

\- ¡A pelear! – dijeron las demás y todas se lanzaron a batallar.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Por qué no me transformé?!

\- Demasiado lenta Nico-chan – dijo Nozomi apareciendo detrás de la peli negra – prepárate para mi ataque.

\- ¡No me jodas!

\- ¡Toma esto! ¡Wa! ¡Shi! ¡Wa! ¡Shi! ¡HAAAAAAAAA! – Nozomi lanzó un poder similar a dos manos que iba con dirección a Nico y estas dos manos se la llevaron mientras le agarraba los pechos.

.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Honoka – ni que fuera Dragon Ball la cosa.

\- Ni modo Honoka-chan, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dormir?

\- Bien – dijo la peli jengibre.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	13. El ataque de un pajarito

**Ninja, ¿Por qué subes en día martes si normalmente subes los lunes?**

**Bueno, hoy es mi cumpleaños por lo que he decidido subir el capítulo justamente hoy.**

**Espero no les moleste.**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__El pajarito es una especie muy golosa, que se alimenta de pan, pero lo hace tan bien, que es considerada un ave exótica XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jajaja, el arma definitiva, el que pudo haber destruido a Kefla. Tal vez es cierto, no todas son pervertidas, solo que Honoka es muy densa, más que el mar que nos rodea. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Nao-chan, soy un hombre perfectamente limpio de mente y no miro esas cosas… a quien quiero engañar, mi mente está más sucia que el hogar de un cerdo. La pajarita favorita de todas, alias Kotori, comerá delicioso pan esa noche mientras que el Torneo del Poder se lleva a cabo en la playa XD. ¡Saludos y besos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El Torneo del Poder, digo, la casa de Maki se había vuelto un escenario en el que las chicas del grupo μ's estaban en batalla campal y todo por el liderato de la peli jengibre.

\- ¡Lo diré una última vez! – dijo Umi – dejen a Honoka en paz, ella es mi mejor amiga y la chica con quien más ha convivido. Es mía por derecho de antigüedad.

\- Que excusa más patética Umi – dijo Maki – ni creas que por eso nos dejaremos a Honoka, en especial, yo.

\- Que yo ni que mi mamá con una bazuca de la Unión Soviética – dijo Eli – tengo más que poder que ustedes y no dejaré que me quiten a Honoka.

\- Una pervertida como tú no me detendrá Eli-chan – dijo Hanayo – creo que alguien que va con Honoka-chan debe ser alguien que la comprenda mejor y esa soy yo.

\- Lo siento Kayo-chin, pero esta vez yo seré la que triunfe – dijo Rin.

\- Como la mayor de ustedes, soy la que tengo más posibilidades de estar con ella, además, mis dos nenitas son una fortaleza – dijo Nozomi mientras movía un poco sus senos.

\- Maldita tetuda – dijo Nico – ni crean que me ganarán ya que yo…

\- ¡A pelear! – dijo Umi mientras que todas se lanzaban a luchar, pero Nico…

\- ¡Déjenme terminar mi discurso! – dijo Nico molesta.

\- Muy lenta Nico-chan – Rin comenzó a atacar a Nico que solo trataba de esquivar los ataques que le lanzaban.

\- ¡Deja de atacarme Rin!

\- ¡Ni merga Nico-chan!

\- ¡Umi! – dijo Eli atacando a la peli azul – ni creas que solo por ser la mejor amiga de Honoka, dejaré que me quites a la mujer que amo.

\- Tu tampoco deberías hablar.

\- ¡A pelear!

Mientras que las demás se mataban a putazos, Kotori había ido a dormir con Honoka mientras buscaban quitarse un poco el ruido de los ataques y golpes.

\- ¿Esto era necesario? – dijo Honoka.

\- No queremos que los ataques nos alcancen o que seamos alcanzadas por los ruidos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Algo que no entiendo es porque tenemos poderes si solo somos Idols normales.

\- Ni modo.

\- Bueno, ¿quieres jugar algo?

\- Tengo cartas – la peli jengibre mostró una baraja de cartas - ¿jugamos?

\- Bien.

\- También tengo esta baraja de cartas de Guerra de Tarjetas.

\- ¿Miras Hora de Aventura?

\- Sí, me ha encantado, aunque el final fue muy decepcionante ya que dejaron muchos huecos argumentales.

\- Realmente me encantó la serie.

\- Bueno, menos charla y más juego.

\- Bien.

.

Mientras que con las demás…

\- ¡Big Bang Kame Hame Ha! – dijo Eli mandando el ataque a Rin que solo lo esquivó.

\- Jamás me dañarás con eso Eli-chan, ¿no ves que yo poseo el Ultra Instinto?

\- Ni creas que eso me amenaza – dijo la rubia – mi poder es tal que ni siquiera el Ultra Instinto me hace daño.

\- Ya lo veremos.

\- ¡Los Osos Rusos! – gritó lanzando un ataque en el aparecieron varias imágenes de osos de color azul.

\- ¡Los Gatos Nya! – gritó Rin lanzando miles de gatos que se fueron corriendo hacia los osos.

Los ataques de ambas chicas chocaron y se esfumaron debido al enorme impacto de ambas chicas.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡No me transformé! – gritó Nico que aún estaba en el suelo sabiendo que su transformación aún no se había llevado a cabo.

\- Ni creas que harás eso Nico – dijo Umi apareciendo – esto es una batalla entre 7.

\- U-Umi.

\- ¡Esto termina aquí! – dijo la peli azul poniendo sus manos en forma cerrada.

\- ¿Q-Que harás?

\- Aumentando 10 veces.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ka… Me… Ha… Me…

\- ¡E-Espera Umi! Aun no me he transformado.

\- ¡HAAAAAAA! – la peli azul lanzó su ataque hasta la peli negra que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recibir de lleno el ataque de Umi que la mandó hasta la mierda grande.

\- Nicocchi tiene problemas – dijo Nozomi, en eso, detuvo el ataque de Hanayo – Hanayo-chan, ¿desafías a tu Senpai?

\- Ni creas que me dejaré ganar Nozomi-chan.

\- Eso lo veremos.

\- Así será.

Nozomi y Hanayo lanzaron sus mejores ataques chocando y creando una enorme onda de expansión.

\- ¿Cómo demonios le gano a Rin? – decía Eli mientras estaba algo escondida, esto para que Rin no la atacara.

\- Eli-chan, ¿Dónde estás? – decía la peli naranja – sal que quiero jugar contigo-nya.

\- ¿Qué hago? – dijo Eli nerviosa – si salgo, me muero.

\- Eli-chan. sal que quiero jugar contigo.

\- No estoy – gritó la de ojos azules para luego taparse la boca por la estupidez que hizo.

\- ¡Ajá!

.

Regresando con Kotori y Honoka…

La peli gris y la peli jengibre estaban jugando un juego de cartas llamado Versh Wars, un tipo de cartas con monstruos Random.

\- ¡Voy yo! – dijo la peli gris – mi ardilla súper desarrollada biomecánica lanza su cohete homicida quemaculos a tu salamandra bizca, le provoca un ataque instantáneo de hemorroides explosivas y muere.

La ardilla de Kotori lanzó su ataque y destruyó al monstruo de su hermana.

-Igual ya valiste – dijo Honoka – esa era la última criatura y solo te queda una carta en tu baraja y otra en tu mano. Ahora mi tortuga mecánica se come a tu ardilla súper desarrollada.

La tortuga de Dia lanzó su cabeza y se comió a la ardilla de Ruby.

_\- ¡No puede ser! – _pensaba Kotori – _ya no tengo criaturas en el campus, solo tengo una carta y me he excitado viendo a Honoka-chan luchar. Tengo ganas de masturbarme._

_\- Ya me dieron ganas de pan, realmente se me antojó un poco._

_\- Esta es mi oportunidad._

Cuando Kotori levantó la carta de su baraja, comenzó reír de manera diabólica.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Invoco al avestruz epiléptica! Usa el ataque de epilepsia nuclear y destruye a tu tortuga.

El avestruz se sacudió y de la nada, la tortuga mecánica de Honoka explotó.

\- ¡No importa! – dijo la peli jengibre – aún tengo a…

\- No tan rápido Honoka-chan.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te confiaste Honoka-chan, y estaría dispuesta a lanzar todo un discurso sobre qué haré solo para imitar un anime de acción, pero ya tengo sueño y quiero irme a dormir.

\- Kotori-chan.

\- Uso la Armadura de madera fina en mi avestruz epiléptica, la cual le añade 2 puntos en defensa y le permite agarrarte la entrepierna a picotazos.

\- ¿Qué?

Mientras tanto se veía al ave atacando a la entrepierna de la peli jengibre mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

\- ¡Gané! – dijo Kotori celebrando su victoria.

\- No es justo Kotori-chan, esa carta no valía.

\- Lo siento Honoka-chan, pero no dijimos nada de las reglas.

\- Vamos Kotori-chan.

\- Lo siento, pero el campeonato de Versh Wars es mío.

\- Mala.

\- Bueno, Honoka-chan, bridemos con soda – dijo la chica de cabello gris yendo por unos vasos que estaban al lado de una botella de refresco.

Pero lo que Honoka no sabía, era que Kotori llevaba algo escondido en su sostén.

Al revisarse el sostén, cayó de esta una bolsita con un polvito blanco y sin que la peli jengibre se diera cuenta, la peli gris vertió un poco de este en el vaso en el que su mejor amiga bebería.

Sirvió el refresco encima de este y fue donde su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Aun sigues triste? – preguntó Kotori.

\- Un poco, no es justo Kotori-chan, no perdí, me ganaste con trampa.

\- No eres mala perdedora ¿verdad Honoka-chan?

\- Kotori-chan.

\- No importa, ven, tomemos un poco de soda.

\- Bien – dijo la peli jengibre – brindemos.

\- Bien.

Ambas chocaron el vaso y bebieron un poco de la soda, pero Kotori veía de reojo cuando Honoka ingería el refresco.

Un momento después, la peli gris notó como Honoka… estaba sufriendo el efecto del polvo.

¿Y que es ese polvito?

Sencillo.

Era un afrodisiaco.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Honoka-chan? – preguntó inocente la peli gris.

\- N-No, no es nada – dijo la de ojos azules mientras se ventilaba un poco – Kotori-chan, ¿no crees como que hace algo de calor?

\- ¿Calor? – dijo la chica haciéndose la tonta, pero por dentro sabía que el polvito ya estaba haciendo efecto – Honoka-chan, la noche está algo fría.

\- No Kotori-chan, siento calor – dijo la oji azul con un rubor en la cara.

\- ¿Por qué calor? Hace algo de frio.

\- Kotori-chan, es en serio, siento calor.

\- Honoka-chan, ¿te importa si me desvisto?

\- C-Claro.

\- Gracias – la peli gris comenzó a desvestirse y Honoka observaba a la de ojos ámbar mientras se quitaba parte de la ropa. La peli gris mostraba su hermoso cuerpo con una cintura delgada, pechos de buen tamaño y unas piernas muy esbeltas.

Honoka no podía resistir el ver eso, y más cuando el efecto del afrodisiaco estaba por las nubes y bloqueaba la mente de la líder del grupo.

La mirada de Honoka se nubló y solo comenzó a desnudarse mientras Kotori estaba desnuda.

\- ¿H-Honoka-chan? – Kotori se extrañó cuando notó unos pasos yendo hacia ella, pero en parte sabía de qué era eso.

\- … - Honoka estaba acercándose a la peli gris por atrás, pero cuando menos acordó se abalanzó sobre la peli gris.

\- ¿Honoka-chan?

\- … - la respiración de Honoka era pesada, su temperatura había aumentado y estaba muy ansiosa.

\- ¿Qué me harás Honoka-chan? – dijo con voz seductora la peli gris – ¿a poco… te pasa algo?

\- K-Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Acaso… quieres esto? – la peli gris abrió sus piernas y mostró su intimidad libre de todo vello - ¿lo quieres?

\- … - la peli jengibre sin mencionar nada solo asintió la cabeza.

\- Que esperas – dijo la chica de cabello gris muy excitada – ven aquí.

Sin más, Honoka se abalanzó sobre la costurera del grupo mientras la besaba ardientemente y la llevaba a la cama.

De suerte, el ruido que las demás hacían con la batalla, harían que los ruidos que fueran a hacerse en ese cuarto, no fueran escuchados.

Honoka se desvió de los labios de la peli gris y solo fue a los pechos de Kotori, los cuales succionaba con todo el placer del mundo, haciendo que la de ojos ambarinos se retorciera del placer.

Pasó un rato jugando con sus pechos para luego pasar a la entrepierna de Kotori, la cual estaba muy húmeda debido al calor del momento.

\- ¿H-Honoka-chan?

\- … - de nuevo, la voz de la consciencia de Honoka no respondía, y solo su cuerpo y sus más bajos instintos la dominaban.

Sin más, Honoka, cegada por la pasión y el afrodisiaco, solo se terminó en unir sus lugares íntimos con su amiga peli gris mientras se movía como su tuviera prisa en terminar.

Mientras tanto, Kotori solo se dedicaba a gemir con algo de fuerza por el enorme placer que le dada ese movimiento de caderas de la peli jengibre.

La cosa era que el placer emitido por los gritos de placer de la peli gris, hacían que Honoka tuviera más motivación para hacer sus movimientos más fuetes.

\- ¡Más… Honoka… -chan! – gemía la peli gris – frótate más.

Honoka solo hacía caso a este llamado, más que Kotori se revolcaba en la cama del placer, pero Honoka no la dejaba retorcerse mucho.

La peli jengibre la tenía muy bien agarrada de la cintura, por lo que no había forma en que la peli gris se escapara.

Unos minutos después, ambas chicas estaban sintiendo como el clímax estaba cerca.

Honoka aceleró mucho el ritmo mientras Kotori liberaba muchos gritos fuertes del placer, hasta que ya n o pudieron más.

Kotori dio un fuerte grito mientras Honoka daba una fuerte embestida y apretaba sus dientes, incluso la saliva de su boca salía por el placer.

Honoka cayó sobre la peli gris, más específico en sus pechos los cuales los usó como almohadas para dormir ya que estaba muerta del cansancio.

Kotori solo tomó la sabana que había y tapó ambos cuerpos por el pequeño frio que había.

Mientras ambas chicas dormían, se miraban rayos de energía volando en el que sería el encuentro de todas las chicas que estaban peleando.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	14. ¿Un día normal en la playa?

**Y tú eres mi sangre y mi meta es salvarte y rezo por ti…**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Ahora que lo pienso, realmente estuvo intensa la cosa, realmente me mamé XD. Kotori aprovechó la oportunidad y mira, la usó a su favor. Ahora veremos el desenlace de esta historia. ¡Saludos y Besos Nao-chan!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__La movida de Kotori fue de dioses, aunque drogar a Honoka fue algo excesivo. Tienes razón, pobre Honoka, realmente le va a caer la zukulencia encima, y eso que faltan las de tercer año._

_._

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las batallas que habían tenido las demás musas había dejado sin energías a todas la involucradas, en especial a Nico la cual no pudo transformarse en nada.

La única de las musas que pudo dormir en paz fue Kotori, ya que luego de una intensa noche de pasión junto a Honoka, la chica de cabello gris había perdido sus energías.

Honoka no podía creer lo que había pasado anoche. Lo último que recuerda fue cuando estaban hablando en paz con Kotori y de la nada sintió mucho calor, demasiado para su parecer.

Sin más, solo recuerda que sus bajos instintos la dominaron por completo y luego de eso, todo se tornó negro.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios pasó ayer? – dijo la peli jengibre levantándose de la cama y luego notar que su cuerpo estaba desnudo y sin contar que cuando miró que se había dormido con Kotori y está también estaba desnuda, la cara se le puso negro – n-no me digan que hice algo estúpido.

\- H-Honoka-chan – la peli gris murmuraba en sus sueños el nombre de la chica.

\- ¿P-Por que sueña conmigo?

\- No me lamas ahí, mejor frótame duro – dijo entre suspiros causando el terror completo en la cara de Honoka.

\- Diablos Kotori – dijo la peli jengibre algo nerviosa.

\- Honoka-chan, me gusta cuando me frotas ahí, quiero que me des hasta para llevar.

\- Kotori-chan, despierta por favor.

\- ¿Eh? – la chica de cabello gris se levantó poco a poco luego de que la peli jengibre la moviera un poco.

\- Por fin despiertas Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó?

\- M-Mejor nos levantamos y vamos por algo de comer, es que tengo hambre.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, me levanto primero – antes de que Honoka se despegara de la cama, Kotori se le pegó a la espalda, haciendo que las mejillas de la oji azul se tornaran rojas - ¿K-Kotori-chan?

\- Me gustó mucho la noche que pasamos Honoka-chan, realmente no recuerdo una noche de pasión tan bella como esta.

\- ¿Q-Que? – la cara de Honoka estaba más roja que el cabello de Maki – m-me levantaré y me iré a cambiar.

\- No, no quiero que me dejes – la chica se aferró fuertemente a la peli jengibre la cual tuvo que finalmente separarse de su amiga peli gris y meterse al baño y trabar la puerta.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Kotori-chan? – se dijo para sí misma la peli jengibre mientras se cambiaba.

Unos minutos después, la chica salió en su traje de playa. Un pequeño sombrero de paja, un short azul de jeans y una camiseta corta rosada.

Cuando salió del baño, notó que Kotori no estaba en el sitio, por lo que supuso que ya se había ido.

\- ¿Qué les pasará a todas? – se dijo para sí misma – primero, Tsubasa-san lo hizo conmigo, luego Umi-chan, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Yukiho y ahora Kotori-chan. ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto?! ¿Acaso… es porque soy sexy? Pero es que no puedo evitar ser sexy, me sale solo.

En eso, recibió una llamada de parte de alguien y cuando vio el nombre de la persona, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

\- ¿P-Por qué? – la chica contestó la llamada - ¿Por qué me llamas Yukiho?

\- _Hermana, ¿Cómo la estás pasando?_

_\- _B-Bien, la estamos pasando bien – la voz de Honoka se escuchaba nerviosa por recordar el momento que vivió con su hermana ese día que quedaron solas.

\- _Que bien… y dime, ¿has usado el traje de baño a rayas?_

_\- _¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- _Porque me excita recordar como lo hicimos esa vez en el baño, además… cuando te toqué debajo de la mesa._

_\- _P-Para de hablar Yukiho.

\- _Recuerdo la adrenalina que viví en ese momento, realmente fue algo excitante hacerlo mientras te contenías… realmente te veías linda haciéndolo._

\- ¡M-Me tengo que ir, mis amigas me esperan! – sin más, la chica colgó la llamada mientras esperaba que el sonrojo de sus mejillas bajara.

Un rato después…

La peli jengibre llegó a la sala de la casa de playa de Maki ya vestida y lista para un nuevo día y justo esa tarde se iban de regreso a la ciudad.

Las demás estaban listas, aunque Honoka notó algo diferentes en la mayoría, a excepción de Kotori.

\- ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó a las demás.

\- ¡Honoka / -chan! – las demás reaccionaron al llamado de la oji azul.

\- H-Hola.

\- Buenos días Honoka – Umi se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la mano mientras rápidamente la dirigió a la puerta – tenemos que hablar sobre algunos asuntos.

\- ¡Espera Umi-chan! – dijo Nozomi deteniendo a la peli azul - ¿A dónde te llevas a Honoka-chan?

\- Nozomi, si me disculpas, me llevo a mi mejor amiga conmigo a hablar a solas, no quiero que ustedes me interrumpan.

\- Pues lo siento mi reina, no te la llevas – dijo Maki en tono de diva.

\- Pues mira tomate parlante, no quiero que tú te metas en donde te llaman.

\- ¡Pues te callas Nico-chan! Necesitas altura para entrar a esta conversación.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- Ya basta – dijo Eli callando a las demás – como la Presidenta del Consejo, creo que ya está claro que es lo que se tiene que hacer aquí.

\- ¿Y que es según tú? – dijo la peli roja.

\- Sencillo – la rubia tomó a Honoka del brazo mientras solo la alejaba de las demás – Honoka se quedará conmigo hasta que todas se calmen.

\- Eso no es solución hija de Stallin – dijo Nico.

\- ¡Mía-nya! – Rin saltó sobre Eli y alejó a Honoka de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces Rin?

\- Honoka-chan no puede estar contigo-nya, debe estar con alguien más compatible con ella y esa soy yo.

\- Lo siento, pero si la estupidez se mezcla con más estupidez, el mundo estalla – dijo la peli negra.

\- ¿Por qué siento que me están insultando? – la peli jengibre tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo.

\- Rin-chan, deberías dejarla en paz – dijo la castaño oscuro – creo que Honoka-chan estará con alguien que vaya más con su personalidad calmada y yo soy la indicada.

\- Oye Hanayo, ¿Qué cosas dices? – la peli roja protestó.

\- Pues lo que escuchas Maki-chan.

Mientras las demás discutían, Honoka logró escabullirse de la disputa entre las 7 chicas y logró salir de la casa para ir a la playa, aunque fue interceptada por alguien.

\- ¿Kotori-chan?

\- Ven conmigo – la peli gris tomó de la mano a la chica la cual solo se dejó llevar por su amiga.

Un rato después, ambas llegaron detrás de unas rocas en las que se escondieron.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó la oji azul.

\- Nos escondemos de las demás Honoka-chan, no quiero que las demás te molesten como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

\- Gracias Kotori-chan – en eso, de la nada se le vino las imágenes de lo poco que recuerda de lo que ocurrió anoche, más cuando pasó lo de la mañana – e-este…

\- Honoka-chan – la peli gris se acercó a su amiga, demasiado para su opinión.

\- ¿P-Por qué te acercas mucho Kotori-chan?

\- Honoka-chan - antes de que la chica se acercara a los labios de su amiga, esta levantó un poco la cabeza y notó como las demás venían.

\- Kotori-chan, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Las demás se dieron cuenta de que te escapaste, así te deben buscar.

\- ¿Qué haré? – la musa peli jengibre estaba con algo de miedo ya que no creía que fuera a hacer.

\- Mira, simplemente no vayas con ellas, sin vas con ellas sufrirás.

\- Kotori-chan – la oji azul estaba con algo de miedo – es mejor que me entregue.

\- No Honoka-chan, no hagas eso.

\- No te arrastraré conmigo, es mi culpa por ser muy sexy, solo estos pechos, mira esta cadera, mira mis nalgas, ¿Quién podría resistirse a esta belleza?

\- P-Pues… - Kotori estaba hipnotizada por la belleza que tenía frente a ella.

\- Lo mejor será entregarme – lo dicho por Honoka alertó a Kotori que de inmediato la arrastró - ¿Kotori-chan?

\- Lo siento Honoka-chan – la chica bajó la mirada para luego decir – pero no dejaré que las demás te tengan para esas cosas.

\- Pero Kotori-chan…

\- Lo siento – sin más, la peli gris bajó la mano hacia el pecho de la chica la cual solo comenzó a gemir.

\- K-Kotori-chan – Honoka se tapó la boca mientras sentía como el placer la invadía por el contacto que tenía.

\- Es mejor que no gimas fuerte Honoka-chan, no quiero que las demás te miren haciendo esto.

Kotori estuvo un rato en eso, mientras Honoka tapaba su boca con su mano derecha ya que no quería que las demás la mirasen con Kotori en esa posición.

Un rato después, la peli gris decidió subir más la apuesta y comenzó a bajar la mirada hacia abajo y finalmente llegó al área intima de Honoka.

Un pequeño gemido sonó en Honoka y trató de evadir eso poniendo más fuerza en su mano mientras presionaba su boca para evitar más algún gemido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Honoka-chan? – le susurró al oído la chica mientras tocaba el short de la chica, aunque le tocaba la zona intima por encima de la ropa - ¿acaso quieres que la meta dentro de tu short?

\- Klaro he mo (**Claro que no**) – dijo mientras evitaba decir algo.

\- Creo que dices que sí – sin más, la pajarita metió la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Honoka y tocó su zona intima.

Esto aumentó los gemidos de Honoka mientras estaba tratando de evitar que las demás la escucharan.

Kotori movió su mano con más rapidez mientras sentía como algo llegaba a ella y ya sabía que era.

Finalmente, Honoka llegó al clímax y solo intentó reprimir el gemido que dio con algo de fuerza, pero con tan mala suerte que el gemido final se escuchó algo fuerte ya que el orgasmo fue duro para Honoka.

Las demás escucharon el gemido de la chica y solo se dirigieron hacia las rocas y cuando llegaron, tremendo espectáculo que se encontraron.

\- ¡¿Kotori / -chan?! – dijeron todas.

\- Jeje, hola – dijo la peli gris asustada y solo Honoka respiraba agitadamente mientras tenía los ojos cerrados por el orgasmo vivido.

**.**

\- ¡Vamos a jugar en el agua-nya! – dijo Rin mientras jugaba en el mar con Maki y Hanayo.

\- Espera Rin, el mar está algo profundo en esa zona – la peli roja protestó.

\- ¿Cómo está Honoka-chan? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Está descansando en su habitación, por mientras se recupera de lo que le hizo Kotori-chan.

\- Y hablando del diablo, ¿y Kotori?

\- Pues…

En la playa…

\- ¿Estás bien Kotori? – dijo Eli mirando a la chica peli gris.

\- S-Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mi Eli-chan.

\- Bueno, solo te quedan 5 horas debajo del sol, así que no te preocupes – dijo Umi.

\- G-Gracias Umi-chan.

\- Bueno, vamos a nadar chicas – habló Nozomi que iba con Nico.

\- Ya vamos, bueno, te dejamos.

Cabe decir que, como castigo, las chicas enterraron a Kotori en la playa, solo sobresaliendo su cabeza por encima de la arena y debajo del sol.

\- ¿P-Por qué la marea se mira cerca de mí? – dijo con algo de temor la peli gris viendo como las aguas del océano estaban cerca de ella.

\- Oigan, como que hay una voz ¿no?

\- No, no es nada – dijo Maki restándole importancia – debe ser el mar, recuerdo que a esta hora es donde la marea comienza a subir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó la peli gris mientras miraba como el agua llegaba hacia ella - ¡Chicas, ayúdenme!

\- ¡La que nade más rápido gana-nya!

\- ¡Chicas, ayúdenme! – Kotori ya sentía el agua en el cuello.

Por ahora Honoka estaba descansando en su cama, estaba dormida.

Por ahora estaba a salvo, aunque después… se vendrían más cosas.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	15. Ataque de nuevo

**¡Perdóname mi amor por ser tan guapo!**

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Por el momento no habrá violación… ¡Mentira! Alguien violará a Honoka, pero por el momento no se hará XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Jaja, creo que me pasé con lo Kotori, pero ella atacó luego que esa noche se lo hizo a más no poder. Honoka necesitará comprar muchos garrafones de agua por la deshidratación que le dará XD. ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Bueno, creo que el repetir no es mala idea jajaja, aunque igual es algo chistoso. Por el momento, habrá otra que repetirá con un plan maestro, ya verás XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La salida a la casa de playa de la familia Maki fue muy divertida, aunque Honoka podemos decir que no la pasó del todo bien.

Realmente, aunque solo fueron a disfrutar de la playa, el sol, la luna y las estrellas, para la peli jengibre fue algo incómodo tener que convivir con ellas de ese modo, más cuando Kotori le hizo varios "favores" personales.

De vuelta en Akihabara, la mañana del lunes tenía que ser perfecta para los estudiantes, aunque bien se sabía que el lunes también era el día más odiado para todos ya que marcaba el inicio de semana y unos desgraciados 5 días de clases le duelen a uno.

En estos momentos, en la residencia Sonoda, la peli azul se había levantado temprano, no solo para realizar sus calentamientos, sino porque quería darle algo a su querida Honoka.

\- ¿Le gustará con fresas o con chocolate? – se preguntaba mientras veía su platillo.

\- ¿Qué haces Umi? – su madre llegó a ver que hacia la chica.

\- Hola madre, solo estoy haciendo algo que le guste a Honoka.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Bueno, sé que a Honoka le gustan mucho las fresas además del pan, así que estoy pensando en darle algo que tenga eso.

\- Bueno, sabiendo como es Honoka-chan, puede ser cualquier cosa, eso sí, no deben ser…

\- Dulces, lo sé.

\- Es cierto, recuerdo que Honoka-chan una vez dio tremendo berrinche cuando probó un dulce de frijol dulce.

\- Bueno, estoy probando darle un pan de fresas.

\- ¿Pan de fresas? ¿Cómo se hace eso?

\- Bueno, en vez de hacer pan con mezcla normal, a esta le añadí fresas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, quiero que ella sea la primera en probarlo.

\- Bueno, se nota que realmente estás interesada en Honoka-chan – lo dicho por la señora hizo sonrojar a Umi la cual solo desvió un poco la mirada – veo que no me equivoco.

\- P-Pues no.

\- Me alegro que hallarás alguien tan linda y genial como Honoka-chan.

\- Yo también – dijo la peli azul menor – bueno, por el momento seguiré si no te molesta.

\- Sí, has lo que puedas.

De ahí, Umi solo se dedicó a hacerle el pan de fresas a Honoka, el cual pensaría que le encantaría.

**.**

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Kousaka…

La mañana parecía ser pacifica para todos los miembros de la familia Kousaka, al menos eso parece.

En el segundo piso de la casa, se hallaba la habitación de la mayor de las hermanas, pero lo que llamó la atención fue que estaba entreabierta.

Honoka estaba dormida, aunque parecía tener algo ya que se movía un poco en la cama, incluso de su boca salían lo que parecían ser suspiros.

Incluso se veía como algo o alguien estaba debajo de las sabanas de la chica y estaba moviéndose en una zona cercana a la entrepierna de la oji azul.

\- ¿A poco no se despierta así? – la voz que habló resultó ser la menor de las hermanas, Yukiho, la cual se miraba que bajaba un poco el short pijama de Honoka y también su braga – no puedo creer que ella tenga tan profundo su sueño.

Yukiho sin más solo procedió a lamer la parte intima de su hermana mayor la cual solo suspiraba aun con su sueño pesado.

Mientras lamia la zona intima de su hermana, Honoka se revolcaba más en su cama con ganas de levantarse.

De repente, Yukiho se detuvo y rápidamente subió la ropa de su hermana, pero no porque escuchara un sonido de alguien viniera, sino porque quería hacer algo que sería un tipo de broma hacia su hermana.

Sin más, salió de las sabanas de la peli jengibre y fue directo a hacia ella y se le acercó al rostro, indicando que le daría un beso ya que se acercaba a los labios de la Idol.

\- ¿Estoy 100% segura de hacer esto? – aunque en un giro inesperado, la castaña se desvió al oído de la chica y con voz suave y delicada le susurró - ¡HONOKA KOUSAKA!

El grito de la castaña hizo que la chica se despertara sobresaltada, tanto que se levantó de la cama y cuando quiso poner pie en el suelo se tropezó con un manga que había en el piso y cayó de frente al suelo.

\- ¡Mi cabeza! – la oji azul se sobó la zona afectada.

\- ¿Estás bien hermana?

\- ¿Y-Yukiho? – la chica se sorprendió de ver a su hermana ahí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Es lo que quiero saber también – dijo la chica confundiendo a su hermana, pero esta encontró una buena excusa – v-verás hermana, me asusté cuando comenzaste a llamarme en sueños.

\- ¿Te llamé?

\- Sí, incluso decías "Dame así Yukiho" "Lámeme ahí"

\- ¿Q-Que cosa? – la de ojos azules se puso roja ante esto – n-no digas mentiras Yukiho.

\- ¡No es mentira! – Yukiho estaba actuando muy bien – incluso dijiste "Me vas a hacer mojar" y si esas cosas.

\- ¿T-Tú crees que yo…?

\- Sí, espero que no te hayas mojado.

\- No lo hago… - Honoka no pudo seguir ya que cuando se tocó allá abajo, sintió como estaba algo húmedo y pegajoso - ¿q-que es esto?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Yukiho se hizo la desentendida.

\- N-Nada…

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – la menor estaba muerta de risa por dentro, pero disimulaba muy bien seriedad - ¿Por qué te cubres allá abajo?

\- N-No es nada…

\- ¡Ven aquí! – le quitó la mano de la entrepierna a Honoka y notó como su zona intima estaba algo mojada - ¿h-hermana?

\- Y-Yukiho… este…

\- ¿Estabas teniendo sueños húmedos conmigo? – dijo "asqueada" la menor.

\- ¡N-No tengo sueños húmedos conmigo!

\- Qué asco – dijo la chica.

\- P-Por favor Yukiho, no le digas a mamá y papá, si se enteran, me matan.

\- No les diré, solo que me hagas un favor.

\- ¿Q-Que favor?

\- Luego te diré – dijo esto último de manera cantarina, dejando a Honoka extrañada.

\- ¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Por qué tuve sueños húmedos con Yukiho?

Sin más que preguntarse y con muchas ideas en la cabeza, la peli jengibre se metió a la bañera para lavarse un poco la zona intima que la tenía algo húmeda.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó la chica – como pude soñar con eso, pero si ni siquiera recuerdo haber soñado con Yukiho, lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba soñando con la nueva saga de Dragon Ball.

Unos segundos después, la puerta del baño se abrió, aunque Honoka no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado.

Todo se fue hasta que se hizo a un lado la cortina y reveló a la chica de cabello castaño la cual se estaba metiendo en la bañera y luego cuando abrazó a su hermana, esta dio un sobresalto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – cuando se volteó - ¿Yukiho?

\- Hola hermana – Yukiho estaba completamente desnuda y sin más que decir y sin pedirle permiso a su hermana, esta se hincó y se puso frente a la entrepierna.

\- ¿Q-Que harás Yukiho? – Honoka estaba con algo de miedo.

\- Recuerda que me debes un favor hermana, además no quieres que mamá y papá se enteren ¿verdad? – Yukiho enredó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica – así que mejor flojita y cooperando.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Cállate – sin más, Yukiho volvió a hacer lo mismo y hundió su cabeza en la entrepierna de la mayor y comenzó su actividad de meter su lengua en su interior. Eso hizo que Honoka se tapó la boca para evitar gemir y que sus padres a lo mejor escucharan.

\- Y-Yukiho… - Honoka puso su puño en su boca mientras que con su mano libre quiso quitarse a Yukiho de su entrepierna que seguía con su actividad – n-no hagas eso.

\- Jódete – fue lo único que dijo Yukiho.

Unos minutos después, la chica de ojos azules sentía que estaba cerca del clímax y no pudo evitar sentir como las fuerzas se le iban y justo llegó un momento en el que el tan ansiado final llegó y Honoka perdió sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo hermana? – preguntó descaradamente la menor limpiándose la boca.

\- E-Eres mala Yukiho.

\- Bueno, es tu culpa por haber soñado conmigo, así te cumplí tu fantasía.

\- P-Pero yo no soñé contigo.

\- Pues me temo decir que te equivocas, ya que yo escuché cuando me dijiste que querías que te lamiera allá abajo y tu reías súper excitada.

\- T-Te digo que no…

\- Cámbiate, ya vas tarde a clases, y deja de estar soñando cochinadas.

Honoka solo salió del baño y fue a cambiarse para el nuevo día de clases y sin más, comió lo más rápido que pudo ya que se sentía incomoda por estar con Yukiho presentes.

Sin más, la chica salió de Homura y se fue rumbo a la Academia mientras iba caminando, solo pensaba en lo que ocurrió en la mañana.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué soñé con Yukiho? No, no soñé con ella, de ninguna manera.

\- Honoka / -chan – las voces conocidas de las mejores amigas de Honoka la hicieron estremecerse ya que la situación en la que se encontraba… no era la mejor.

\- H-Hola chicas.

\- ¿Qué tienes Honoka-chan? Te mirabas algo preocupada – dijo Kotori mirándola a los ojos.

\- Nada, solo que me levanté y me caí y me pegué en la frente.

\- ¿No te dolió?

\- Sí, un poco, pero Yukiho… - las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas – Y-Yukiho me curó y estoy bien.

\- Déjame ver – Kotori se acercó y pegó su frente con la suya – está algo hinchada, pero creo que sanará bien.

\- K-Kotori-chan.

\- Kotori, no te le pegues mucho – dijo una Umi celosa - ¿no ves que quiere estar sola?

\- Umi-chan, según estudios los besos de los pajaritos son curativos para las personas – sin más que perder, la peli gris se acercó a la frente de la peli jengibre y le dio un beso – listo, ahora sanará más rápido.

\- ¡Kotori, no hagas eso! – reclamó Umi - ¿Por qué haces eso? Además, la saliva de los pájaros no es curativa.

\- Sí, lo es.

\- No lo es, solo lo estás inventando para acercarse a Honoka.

\- Está comprobado por los científicos.

\- ¿Así? Pues resulta que la brisa marina es buena para subirle el ánimo a cualquier persona.

\- ¿Q-Que? – Honoka no se dio cuenta cuando la peli azul se le acercó y sin más, está la besó en los labios directamente.

\- ¡Umi-chan! - Kotori se molestó por esto ya que Umi estaba yendo directo al asunto.

La peli azul estaba metiendo su lengua en el interior de la boca de Honoka la cual tenía sus ojos como espirales ya que sentía que el beso era demasiado intenso.

\- ¡Ya sepárate! – Kotori no soportó más esto y separó a ambas chicas, aunque Honoka sentía que se desmayaba.

\- ¿Por qué me separas?

\- Umi-chan, estás siendo demasiada directa y eso no cuenta – reclamó la diseñadora.

\- Primero lo primero, no acordamos que hiciéramos competencia, pero por el momento creo que me llevaré a Honoka – Umi sin dar más explicación, tomó del brazo a Honoka y se la llevó.

\- U-Umi-chan…

\- ¡Vuelve aquí Umi Sonoda! – Kotori se enojó tanto que el cabello se le puso dorado y los ojos verdes mientras seguía a su interés amoroso y a su amiga de cabello azul que por el momento era su rival.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	16. Pan de fresa

**No soy ni Gokú, ni Vegeta…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Yukiho fue con todo y esta vez, Honoka no podrá conocer la tranquilidad de nuevo XD. Pues sí, la saga de Dragon Ball de ahora realmente te hace saber que tendrás un buen sueño jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Jaja, pues sí, Yukiho fue de nuevo con esto y pobre Honoka, la pasará mal XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Pues sí, aunque Honoka la "pase mal" se debe saber que lo debe disfrutar en parte ya que el placer… estoy hablando de más jaja. Umi… pues ni modo, es cierto, las más calladas son las más salvajes y Umi en este fic, lo ha demostrado XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En Otonokizaka las cosas se pusieron normales, aunque para Honoka eran totalmente serias, ya que sabía que la disputa por su cariño seguía y esta no se detenía.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Honoka-chan? – decía Kotori tomando la iniciativa y llevando a Honoka al aula de clases tomada del brazo.

\- Kotori, no te le pegues tanto, no es justo.

\- Umi-chan, tú la besaste en los labios de la nada, y yo solo le di un besito chiquito en la frente.

\- Pero es porque dicen los científicos que la brisa marina es buena para curar heridas, no es la saliva de los pajaritos.

\- ¿Quién dice que no es así?

\- C-Chicas, estamos en la escuela, por favor – rogó la peli jengibre sabiendo que todo iba a acabar mal.

\- Bien Honoka-chan – dijo la peli gris, pero no soltó a la líder de las musas, más bien, ajustó más el apego de sus cuerpos y eso dejó muy celosa a Umi.

\- ¡No te le pegues de ese modo! – exclamó la peli azul.

\- Ya llegamos – Honoka se zafó del agarre de Kotori y solo se metió adentro del aula y se sentó en su silla y solo bajó la mirada al suelo, callándose e ignorando a todo el mundo.

Al final, las clases se llevaron a cabo y no hubo ningún inconveniente en el momento del recibimiento de clases.

Hasta que para desgracia de Honoka, llegó el momento del receso.

Umi y Kotori estaban con ella siempre debajo del árbol de Sakura. Esta vez resultó ser diferente ya que Umi había llevado un postre especial para Honoka.

\- ¿Hiciste eso Umi-chan? – la peli jengibre notó como su mejor amiga había traído lo que parecía ser un pan de color rosa, aunque le extrañó ese color.

\- Que raro se ve.

\- Este lo hice para ti – Umi se lo ofreció, cosa que no le entendió – tal vez se mire raro, pero es pan de fresa.

\- ¿Pan de fresa? – Honoka lo pensó un poco, pero poco a poco sus ojos se pusieron con estrellas.

\- Sí, sé que te gusta el pan de fresa, así que se me ocurrió la idea de preparar uno.

\- Umi-chan… no te hubieras molestado.

\- Para nada, al final de todo, hay que hacer cosas para la mujer que ama – al parecer Umi había perdido su vergüenza que la caracterizaba.

\- U-Umi-chan – las mejillas de Honoka se pusieron rojas ante esto, cosa que a Kotori no le gustó.

\- No debes ser así Umi-chan, te estás aprovechando del estómago de Honoka-chan, eso es trampa.

\- Ya dije que no estamos en competencia Kotori, también, puedo hacer esto.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto – la peli azul tomó del rostro a Honoka y sin decir nada más, la besó en los labios con mucha pasión, cosa que dejó desconcertada a las dos, aunque la peli jengibre era la más sorprendida, aunque no pudo evitar empezar a sentir como el aire le hacia falta en los pulmones.

\- Umi-chan, déjala – dijo con molestia la peli gris, pero fue ignorada y más por como Honoka le rogaba a Umi, poniendo sus manos en su cabellera azul y aunque al final Umi logró soltarla, la de ojos azules estaba respirando con dificultad.

\- E-E-Eso fue demasiado Umi-chan – la peli jengibre trato de recuperar el aliento, aunque al final de todo logró hacerlo y solo procedió a comer un poco del pan de fresa que le preparó la peli azul - ¡Itadakimasu!

\- Vamos, me dices como está.

\- ¡Chicas! – la voz de las demás musas se escuchó y sabían que eso significa más convivencia.

\- ¿Qué hacen chicas? – preguntó Nozomi, aunque luego fijó su mirada en Honoka la cual estaba comiendo un pan rosa - ¿Honoka-chan?

\- … - la peli jengibre no respondió hasta que tragó el pan y su mirada se escondió detrás de sus mechones de cabello – Umi-chan.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Honoka? – la peli azul se preocupó porque fuera a decirle que el pan estaba malo - ¿q-qué opinas? ¿Cómo está?

\- ¡Está sabroso! – respondió muy feliz y sin más la abrazó con fuerza para agradecerle por el rico postre - ¡Gracias Umi-chan! Me encantó.

\- Me alegra que te gustara – la arquera solo la abrazó mientras le echaba la mirada a las demás musas las cuales solo fruncieron el ceño algo celosas de que Umi haya hecho algo así para "adelantarse".

\- Umi-chan, eso no es justo – dijo Hanayo.

\- Sí, mira que hacer algo innovador para ganarte más a Honoka-chan es algo tramposo – dijo Nozomi con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- Mira que las cosas están difíciles, pero hacer algo así es digno de dioses.

\- ¿Lo ven? Mis habilidades de cocina no pueden ser superadas – dijo con orgullo la arquera.

\- Bueno, aunque si pueden ser superadas en medidas – río un poco Maki la cual era raro que mostrara esa faceta.

\- ¿Medidas?

\- Maki-chan se refiere a estas –Nozomi pasó sus brazos bajo sus pechos de gran tamaño y eso hizo que sonriera con ganas.

\- No me quedo atrás – ahora fue Eli la cual hizo lo mismo que su mejor amiga y eso hundió más el orgullo de Umi.

\- B-Bueno, no podré tener los pechos que ustedes tienen, pero tengo que ustedes no.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- A Honoka feliz con mi comida – sonrió triunfando mientras que a las demás les caí a un bloque de cemento en la cabeza con la palabra "Superadas".

\- Eso dolió-nya – dijo Rin sobándose la cabeza.

\- Pero Honoka-chan es feliz – dijo Kotori algo celosa viendo como la oji azul estaba comiendo el pan de fresas feliz de la vida.

\- Dejando a un lado que Honoka ama mi comida…

\- Bueno, y también recordar que casi muere envenenada cuando le diste de tu comida Umi-chan – dijo Nozomi recordando la vez en que por culpa de la oji ámbar Honoka casi no la cuenta.

\- E-Eso fue un error mío, aunque al final de todo acepto la culpa, así que, si me lo permiten, solo decir que a Honoka le gustó mucho mi pan de fresa.

\- P-Pero no hay nada como mi torta de queso – dijo Kotori llamando la atención de todas a excepción de Honoka que seguía comiendo perdida en su mundo – es más, haré una torta de queso para Honoka-chan, la cual sabrá mejor.

\- Pues yo le haré algo mejor – dijo Eli – conozco algunas recetas de mi tierra natal que son tan deliciosas que le bajarían las medias al diablo.

\- Pero que no lleven vodka.

\- No llevarán vodka – dijo la rusa - ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que tomamos solo vodka?

\- Y que también montan osos en vez de caballos.

\- Dicen que no usan cuchillos para partir los pasteles, sino que usan machetes o espadas.

\- He escuchado que para hacer carne no usan parrilla, sino que usan lanzallamas.

\- Y que tienen como mascotas osos polares y osos pardos, además de leones.

\- Los niños entrenan desde el mes de nacido y que cuando tienen 10 años, son capaces de levantar un automóvil.

\- Y que te dan unas semejantes cogidas que necesitas mínimo unos 2 años para recuperarte.

\- Y que aguantan tener sexo durante 1 mes entero sin parar.

\- ¡No somos así los rusos! – reclamó la rubia algo extrañada – pero no recuerdo que Rusia sea así.

\- Bueno, es que por las películas han caracterizado a Rusia como un país lleno de valientes y personas que son las más extremas.

\- S-Solo somos personas normales, nada más.

\- ¿Entonces… no toman vodka-nya?

\- Si toman vodka, pero es que…

\- No le echarás vodka a la comida ¿verdad?

\- ¡No le echaré nada de vodka Rin! – Eli estaba algo irritada por eso.

\- Chicas, ¿Qué tal si…? – Maki iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Eli, ¿estás segura de que no tienen osos de mascota? – pregunto Nico.

\- Los osos están en zonas alejadas de San Petersburgo, más específico en Siberia.

\- Chicas, quiero preguntarles sí…

\- ¿Y que es hay de los lanzallamas?

\- Usamos parrilla normal, los lanzallamas son para dementes.

\- Chicas, les estoy…

\- ¿Y qué es la Gestapo?

\- ¡Chicas, les estoy hablando! – reclamó fuerte Maki y todas le prestaron atención.

\- Maki-chan, es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando está hablando con otras personas, que poca consideración tienes – le dijo Nico.

\- Es que les estoy tratando de decir algo desde hace rato y ustedes no me escuchan.

\- ¿Y que era?

\- Pues, estaban pensando en que tal vez deberíamos hacer una pijamada.

\- ¿Pijamada? – las demás musas la miraron, Honoka seguía en lo suyo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y no se molestarán tus padres?

\- Mis padres saldrán ese día durante toda la noche, sí que pensé en que podríamos hacerlo, no sé ustedes.

\- Me gusta la idea, suena genial – habló Hanayo.

\- Me gusta-nya, además podremos bañarnos en el baño de Maki-chan.

\- Rin, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

\- Bueno, yo no le veo problemas, ¿Qué dicen Nicocchi, Elicchi? – dijo la peli morada a sus amigas de tercer año.

\- Igual, no le veo ningún inconveniente – dijo la rubia.

\- Pues si de ir a la casa de la tomate con patas, está bien por mí.

\- ¿M-Me halagas o no Nico-chan? – dijo la peli roja con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Bueno, entonces mañana iremos a la casa de Maki-chan a pasar el tiempo.

\- También podemos llevar comida, tan bien podemos llevar la comida que cada quien prepare para mostrar así quien es la mejor cocinera.

\- Bien, prepararé más de pan de fresa, nada le gana a ese postre y deja a Honoka dormida – las demás notaron como la peli jengibre estaba efectivamente dormida, cosa que hizo que las demás se pusieran en alerta ya que aún no habían salido de clases - ¡Honoka!

\- ¿Qué le pusiste Umi-chan?

\- Nada, solo le puse fresas en la crema – dijo la peli azul.

De ahí, las musas intentaban despertar a la peli jengibre la cual estaba dormida, producto de la sabrosura de los panes de fresa de Umi.

\- ¿A poco así también se ponen las personas cuando beben vodka? – Nico miró a Eli - ¿así con Eli?

\- ¡Que no!

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	17. ¿Todo bien? ¿Todo correcto?

**Billie Jean is not my lover.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues obvio, conociendo a todas esas ninfómanas de primera, quien sabe cómo quede Honoka encerrada con ellas en la mansión de Maki. Creo que una buena arma serían los panes de Umi jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Y sí que va a ver descontrol a más no poder, va a ser un solo lío sexual de niveles cósmicos, el tener un harem es un arma de doble filo jaja, pobre Honoka XD. ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

.

_**AaronVS3. **__Pues como dijo aquel, Honoka valió verga jaja. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dobromir. **__Pues pobre de Eli que la pasó mal cuando insultaban su tierra y es que quien sabe si meten vodka jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente llegó el día en el que se realizaría la pijamada en la casa de Maki, la cual sería una fiesta algo alocada y que realmente sería algo inolvidable.

Honoka pidió el permiso a sus padres los cuales aceptaron con mucho gusto el que su hija fuera a la pijamada en casa de su amiga peli roja, cosa que la hizo muy feliz.

Justo la noche anterior, la peli jengibre alistaba su maleta con algo de ropa.

\- ¿En serio te irás por un fin de semana hermana?

\- Sí, Maki-chan nos invitó a mí y al resto de μ's a pasar el fin de semana en su casa.

\- Vaya, sí que la pasarán bien – sonrió la menor mirando a su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué tanto ves que empaco Yukiho?

\- No, nada, solo observó, miro también que llevas tu ropa interior rosada – al decir eso, la de ojos azules se sonrojó ya que su hermana seguía con esa manía de molestarla.

\- Y-Yukiho, no digas cosas así.

\- Lo siento, pero es que es la verdad, siempre llevas tu ropa interior rosa.

\- ¿Era necesario decir eso?

\- Sí – varias gotas se formaron en la frente de Honoka.

\- Mierda, creo que debería empezar a poner la ropa más cómoda.

\- Hermana, no quiero ser pesimista, pero la verdad es que, si solo te vas por 2 noches, ¿no crees que es mejor solo llevar 3 cambios de ropa?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque ni que te fueras por una semana entera, solo es un fin de semana hermana.

\- ¿Eh? – tres puntos suspensivos se pusieron encima de la peli jengibre la cual terminó riendo de forma nerviosa ya que había descubierto una incoherencia.

\- Honestamente no entiendo cómo es que estás en segundo año.

\- ¿M-Me estás diciendo tonta Yukiho?

\- Ni idea, pero procura no hacer una locura, sé que debes cuidar tu imagen como Idol, pero por favor, no cometas una locura.

\- Yukiho, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

\- Olvídalo – la castaña iba a salir de la habitación, pero solo salió a ver si aparecían sus padres, pero recordó que habían salido hace poco a comprar algunas cosas y eso hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro – veo que papá y mamá no están.

\- Creo que salieron, pero ellos me dijeron que me podía ir en cualquier momento.

\- Ya veo – la Kousaka menor se dirigió hacia su hermana y sin previo aviso, la tendió en la cama dejando impresionada a la peli jengibre y justo pasó lo que se temía Honoka y fue cuando la menor llegó a su zona intima.

\- ¡Y-Yukiho!

\- Cállate hermana, déjame hacer esto – la chica bajó la parte inferior de la ropa de Honoka y lamió su zona intima haciendo que esta gimiera con algo de fuerza y tomara la cara de su hermana.

\- ¡Y-Yukiho… no lo hagas!

\- Cierra el orto hermana – Yukiho se había acostumbrado a hacerle eso a Honoka, pero por molestar y también porque quería hacerla sufrir un poco.

\- M-Me voy a… - Honoka se mordió el labio evitando que más gemidos salieran de su boca, pero era inevitable, el placer que sentía por la lengua de su hermana en su zona intima era fuerte, pero sabía que eso estaba mal ya que era su sangre - ¡No aguanto más! ¡Me corro Yukiho!

\- Sí – la castaña se separó de su hermana y notaba como la peli jengibre se corría y eso le daba risa ya que Honoka quedaba débil como un animal indefenso cuando se corría.

\- Q-Que mala eres Yukiho.

\- Bueno, me voy, cuando vengas, iré yo esta vez – sonrió la Kousaka menor para luego ir a ponerse su ropa que le fue quitada por la menor – realmente Yukiho tiene problemas.

**.**

En la residencia Sonoda…

\- ¡Listo! – Umi terminaba de sacar del horno algunos panes de fresa, los mismos que la había dado a Honoka el otro día – bueno, a Honoka le gustó mucho mi pan de fresa, aunque vamos a ver que tanto disfruta más mi pan, más que los postres de las chicas.

\- Umi – la madre de la peli azul se acercó a ella - ¿Cómo vas con los panes de fresa?

\- Muy bien, espero que le gusten a Honoka, los que le regalé la otra vez los amó.

\- Que bien, ya estoy viendo que serás una buena esposa con ella – sonrió la mujer a lo que Umi solo sacó a una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Esposa? – Umi se sonrojó un poco, pero luego lo pensó un poco – p-pues, no suena mal.

\- Bueno, te dejo entonces – la madre de Umi se retiró y dejó a su hija sacando los últimos panes de fres que había hecho.

\- Al fin terminé. Al menos Honoka los disfrutará tanto que luego me verá más como amante que como su mejor amiga, además, no sé porque muchas chicas se me quedan viendo, ¿será porque soy sexy? Es que no puedo evitar ser sexy, me sale solo – la peli azul se detuvo cuando dijo esto – creo que tengo que dejar de ver mucho Auronplay.

**.**

No solo Umi estaba preparando algo para la pijamada en casa de Maki, también las demás estaban haciendo algo especial.

Kotori por su parte estaba preparando su famosa tarta de queso que tanto le encantaba, aunque sabía que Honoka podía disfrutarla también.

\- ¡Bien! – la peli gris miraba como su postre salía del horno, aunque luego de olerlo un poco, se le hizo agua la boca – que bien huele… d-debería darle una probadita y… ¡No! Contrólate Kotori, no te la vayas a comer, recuerda que es para las chicas, es hora de que sepan quién manda cuando se trata de cocina, lo siento Umi-chan, pero Honoka-chan será mía, y si no – Kotori tomó un bate de béisbol que había cerca – pues que vengan de uno en uno… ¡Come on! ¡Come on!

\- K-Kotori – la señora Minami miró como su hija hacia ese gesto y cuando la peli gris se dio cuenta de esto, se puso roja por haber sido descubierta en ese momento.

\- ¿M-Mamá? – Kotori dejó a un lado el bate.

\- Hija, creo que deberías dejar de ver tantos vídeos de Auronplay.

**.**

En la residencia Koizumi…

\- ¿Está lista Kayo-chin? – preguntó Rin a su mejor amiga la cual parecía que estaba haciendo algo de comida en un horno.

\- Sí, ya están listas – Hanayo sacó lo que parecían ser cupcakes y eso hizo que sus ojos brillaran.

\- Que ricos se ven-nya – los ojos de la peli naranja brillaban como nunca, aunque luego revisó su celular y miró una mensaje - ¡Nya! Un nuevo vídeo de Auronplay.

\- Ya lo veré después – Hanayo dejó a un lado los cupcakes y justo cuando estaba de espaldas, se le vino algo a la mente – oye Rin-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kayo-chin?

\- Estamos compitiendo por el amor de Honoka-chan ¿verdad?

\- Así es-nya, veremos quien se gana a Honoka-chan.

\- Lo lamento Rin-chan, pero honestamente creo que tengo más oportunidad de estar con Honoka-chan.

\- Kayo-chin, lo siento por ti, pero yo estaré más con Honoka-chan-nya.

\- Eso lo veremos – sonrió la rubio castaño.

\- Pero por mientras… - Rin puso una expresión seria y Hanayo quedó extrañada por eso – hay que hacer algo.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa?

\- Veamos el nuevo vídeo de Auronplay, dejemos los cupcakes en el congelador por mientras-nya.

\- Rin-chan, honestamente no entiendo a veces como piensas.

\- Vamos – la peli naranja tomó del brazo a su mejor amiga y la llevó a la sala a ver el vídeo que tanto estaba esperando ver.

**.**

En casa de Nico…

\- ¿Qué haces hermana? – Kokoro se acercó a su hermana la cual terminaba algo de comida y que ponía en una cacerola para guardarla.

\- Kokoro, estoy haciendo algo de comida para la pijamada que tendré en casa de Maki-chan.

\- ¿De Maki-san? – la peli negra mayor asintió - ¡Es genial!

\- No tanto, a veces estar con ese tomate parlante es un fastidio – dijo en voz baja Nico, aunque luego reflexionó – sí, es genial de vez en cuando.

\- Me gusta mucho que te lleves bien con las demás chicas de μ's – sonrió Kokoro – espero que te diviertas.

\- Sí, haré eso.

\- Recuérdalo hermana, ve con todo, todo bien, todo correcto.

\- ¡Y yo que me alegro! – dijeron ambas sonriendo y eso hizo alegrar el rostro de Nico. Cuando la menor se fue, Nico solo pensó un poco en la comida que había hecho – dicen que para que una persona se enamore de una, debes conquistar su corazón, así que espera a que pruebes mi comida Honoka, verás cómo te enamora la Idol número de este mundo.

**.**

Eli estaba preparando algunos chocolates para la pijamada, pero había un problema grande en cuanto los hacia y es que…

\- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que te comes tantos chocolates? – Arisa miraba a su hermana mayor la cual estaba en la cocina con la cara llena de chocolate y un poco de desorden en la mesa.

\- E-Es que… - la rubia mayor estaba algo sonrojada – quería hacer unos chocolates para las chicas, pero es que se veían tan irresistibles que solo probé uno y… me los comí.

\- Hermana, si los haces para las demás de μ's, son para ellas, no debes comértelos – la regañaba Arisa y Eli se sentía mal por eso ya que su hermana menor la estaba regañando.

\- Perdón.

\- Mira hermana, creo que solo te queda ir a comprar los chocolates, pero te acompañaré, no quiero que te los comas.

\- B-Bien – Eli estaba sonrojada, pero no tenía opción, había acabado todos los ingredientes para hacer chocolates, así que no tenía opción que llevar algunas compras para no quedar mal.

\- Realmente te pasas hermana.

\- Lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitar el amor por el chocolate, los que estaban haciendo estaban bien harasho… Arisa, ¿Qué he hecho yo para ganarme este desprecio? Es que no lo sé, quiero una explicación.

**.**

En la casa de Nozomi…

La peli morada estaba preparando lo que parecía ser unos bollos, así como los que hacia Honoka para ella.

\- ¡Bien! Creo que esto es lo más genial – sonrió la chica – ahora tengo que darle la bendición al platillo.

La peli morada fue a buscar algunos artículos para la buena suerte y solo miraba los bollos y una foto de Honoka.

\- ¡Dioses de la suerte! ¡Binbougamis, ayúdenme! Estos postres que coma Honoka causen que su amor por mi florezca, por favor, dioses de la lujuria, tomen mi cuerpo y háganlo uno con Honoka.

Como si de un milagro se tratara, se miraba como los bollos por alguna razón, se movieron un poco, esto fue más porque se habían enfriado, pero Nozomi lo tomó de otro modo.

\- ¡Funcionó! – la peli morada se arrodilló - ¡Jesucristo te quiero nene!

**.**

Finalmente llegó el día en el que las chicas se reunirían en casa de Maki, aunque esta planeó otras cosas ya que se miraba como la peli roja estaba con unas pastillas de color azul.

\- ¿Qué horas serán? – Maki revisó su celular y cuando fijó la hora, sonrió – bien, las chicas vendrán, creo que será una pijamada buena, que bien que encontré las pastillas azules de papá. Honoka y yo pasaremos una buena noche, más que poseo las pastillas para dormir de mamá para las demás. Pero esto ya es otro nivel, esto es la hostia.

La pijamada más rara y sensual… daría comienzo.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Sabiendo como va esto, ya vamos averiguando como la pasará Honoka esa noche. _

_Creo que sería todo, ¿todo bien? ¿todo correcto? Y yo que me alegro… me pregunto porque meto tanta referencia a Auronplay, no me gusta meter frases de él en mis fics, ¿se nota no?_

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


End file.
